On Her Majesty's Orders
by impr0mptu
Summary: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is a woman married to her job; but what happens when the Queen herself orders the head of Hellsing to take a holiday away from it all? Follow the Hellsing gang as they embark on a strange (and hilarious) new adventure! Rated M for coarse language and adult contents in later chapters. Story is obviously set AU.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, this is a fan made story._**

**A/N: Ok so chapter 1 is here! Jubilation! Hopefully y'all like it and I'll try to pump out the chapters in an orderly fashion. Please note that it doesn't follow the main manga plot although I shall use a lot of the characters in my own storyline. (Besides I hate the fact walter turns evil in the end, boo! )**

**A/N: Edited from original for spelling.**

On Her Majesty's Orders - Prologue

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You can't stop me?"

"Oh?"

*BLAM!* *SQUEEEEE*

"Those were new tyres!"

"Yes, they **_were_** new tyres."

*BLAM*

A hole opened up in Alucard's left arm where Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing had just fired a silver bullet from her sidearm. The vampire looked down at the wound, grinning, and watched it regenerate within a few seconds.

"Really now, master," He taunted darkly. "Haven't you learned that doesn't work?"

*BLAM*

"Argh!"

"I don't care whether or not you can regenerate **_that_**, Alucard. Now get out of my sight!"

Defeated, Alucard gave Integra a deep hiss before turning into a dark mist and disappearing, leaving the fuming Protestant Knight to her own devices.

Integra let out a deep sigh as she replaced her sidearm into its brown leather holster. Alucard always got like this whenever there was a round table conference; he seemed certain that the other Knights were conspiring to get rid of him; an amusing notion. A small snicker slipped through the lips of the usually stoic blonde, regaining herself Integra reached into her blazer pocket and retrieved her phone, hitting speed dial.

"Walter, please bring round another car. Also get some of the men to bring a flatbed too… Oh don't worry, nothing too disastrous happened, just **_Alucard_** being his usual disruptive self… Thank you Walter."

With a gentle beep Integra switched off her phone and slipped it back into her blazer pocket. From the other pocket she retrieved her trusty packet of cigars and lighter. She lit the cigar and silently smoked, looking up at the dimly lit sky in front of the Hellsing mansion; it was nearly dawn now and most of the stars had retreated from the sky. Feeling the nicotine work its magic, Integra relaxed, if only a little; Alucard had the profound ability of being able to wind her up like nothing else. He was especially good at it during this time of year when the round table conference was on; any excuse to delay her was good enough for him and usually resulted in something expensive being damaged, broken, or shot… you get the idea.

Integra eventually heard the gentle rumble of another car approaching and proceeded to stub out her cigar, not wanting to smoke out the interior of her vehicle. The beautiful body of a crisp, new Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up in front of the other Rolls that Alucard had immobilised a few minutes previously. A sharply dressed chauffer stepped from the car and courteously opened the rear door for Sir Integra, who gave him a curt nod before entering the luxurious car. A moment later it had gently pulled away and was making its way out of the Hellsing estate. There was a quick stop at the gate to pick up Walter Dornez, who always accompanied Sir Integra to external conferences, and then they were away.

Walter sat in the back next to Sir Integra so that they could go over all of the necessary paperwork before the conference. However before that could be done Walter needed to discuss a far more serious matter.

"I do hope Alucard wasn't too rough with the other Rolls, Sir?" The old butler asked with a slight air of trepidation in his voice.

"Thankfully this time he just shot a few tyres, I swear he's never going to learn." Integra retrieved some of the files that Walter was holding and began flicking through them.

"This is why we don't take homicidal vampires to round table conferences." Walter teased; he was one of only two people on this earth allowed to joke with his master, and the other was Alucard. Not that Integra actually allowed it; she just had no way of stopping him that didn't involve high explosives.

"Yes, well enough about Alucard. What's on today's agenda?"

And so off they went, the car making its way through the streets of London on its way to the round table conference, its passengers blissfully unaware that the sun rising over them heralded the dawn of a day that would be the complete opposite of what they expected.


	2. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Letter

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own hellsing or any of its characters, this is a fan made story._**

**A/N: Ok so chapter 1 is here! Jubilation! Hopefully y'all like it and I'll try to pump out the chapters quickly as I have almost the entire fic in note form already. As always please note that it doesn't follow the main manga plot although I shall use a lot of the characters in my own storyline. (Besides I hate the fact walter turns evil in the end, boo! )**

On Her Majesty's Orders

Chapter 1

The gentle glow of the morning sun was now bathing the Hellsing mansion in a warm, yellow hue; Alucard hated it. After Integra had left for the round table conference he had skulked all the way down to the dungeons and was now making his way through the labyrinth of tunnels to his bed chamber for some blessed sleep.

Not that he would get any that is. He never did when Integra was at those god awful meetings. Those pathetic old men were always finding new ways of twisting his master's arm to suit their plans, be it re-directing her funding, criticising her methods, criticising her servants. Ok so the last one he could understand, especially after the York incident. In his defence though Alucard didn't realise that dropping a dead cow on Sir Iron's car would do**_ that _**much damage.

Then again he forgot that it was a convertible.

"Hehe, it really does have a **_cow_** skin roof now." Alucard chuckled, he really hated Sir Irons. Unfortunately after that little event he was barred from all future round table conferences, much to Integra's delight.

Eventually Alucard made it to his chambers; he was just about to pull open the 3 inch thick iron door when his ears pricked to a familiar sound.

_"__Hmm, I wonder what police girl is still doing awake?"_

Slowly, and silently, he crept a few metres down the hallway to Seras Victoria's room and listened carefully. He heard the sound of metal clanking on china, followed by a sort of frustrated grunting noise, then the unmistakable crash of a table being hurled into a wall. His interest peaked; Alucard phased through the wall and proceeded to scare the unholy shit out of his little fledgling.

"Police Girl!" He boomed, faking an expression of anger.

"Wh – m…master!" The blonde vampire squealed and fell arse over head onto the cold stone floor, as she fell Alucard caught a glimpse of a white object leaving her hands, heading straight for his face.

*SPLAT*

It was wet, and very, very hot.

"…"

"M-m-master…"

"Police Girl….why…why is there soup on my face?" Alucard had to use every ounce of restraint as he wiped the remains of what appeared to be potato and leek soup from his face. It left large brown stains on his clean, white gloves which earned Seras an extra loud growl from him.

"Well…y-you see…" Seras managed to squeeze out a few trembling words as she brought herself up from the floor, her own yellow uniform covered in soup. However her words soon failed as she saw Alucard noticing the dark brown stains that were all over his beautiful red coat. He really liked that coat.

"I'm so s-sorry m-m-master!"

*THWACK*

"OW! I said I was sorry!"

"That was for not drinking your blood like a good little vampire."

"How did?"

Alucard pointed over to the shattered remains of Seras's dinner table, amongst the splintered remains was a ruined blood packet, and judging by the smell it was several days out of date.

"Oh. Yeah."

"That and there's soup all over me."

Alucard tried his best to not to sound overly concerned, "Police Girl… you haven't been drinking your blood." It was a statement, not a question. Seras glowered at him and considered arguing, but eventually she just hung her head in shame and nodded.

"I am trying, master."

"Well try harder."

"I just… can't seem to bring myself to do it yet."

"Hmph, you're weak police girl. Don't try to hold onto petty human emotions, it's unbecoming of you." Seras was visibly wounded by those words, Alucard didn't care though. He was tired, his master was in a conference with a bunch of morons and his own fledgling wouldn't drink the one thing that will sustain her. "I don't have time for your petty feelings." He growled, conceding that she wouldn't drink for tonight at least. "If you want to turn this face…" he gave her an extra evil glare, "Into this face…" he made his best attempt at a sincere smile, "Then you'll drink. Am I understood?"

Seras gave him a frightened nod.

"Good, now I'm going to sleep and you'd best do the same. Heaven knows that coffin of yours is the only thing keeping you alive." Although it wasn't Alucard's intention the last few words sounded almost concerned. There was enough care in them to make Seras perk up a little and concede to her master's wishes. The young vampire opened the lid to her little coffin and leapt in, Alucard walked over to her and leaned in, depositing a small blood packet he'd retrieved from his coat. "Do try to drink, Seras." Her face went a little pink at that.

"Yes mas-"

*SLAM*

"Good, now go to sleep."

"….Meanie…"

He turned back to the wall and started passing through it into his own room, slipping through Alucard was greeted by the pleasant silence of his own chambers, his private domain. It was still as bare as ever, nothing but a very tall throne in the centre of the room accompanied by a small side table and Alucard's coffin. It was far less cluttered than Police Girl's room and therefore it was perfect, in Alucard's mind that is.

He flopped down onto his mighty throne, placing his hat and glasses on the adjacent table. With a simple click of his fingers a crystal wine glass appeared on the table as well; Alucard pulled out another blood pack from within his soup stained coat and emptied its contents into the vessel. It was his favourite, A- virgin blood.

_"__Ah, just what I need after such a trialling day. So many irritating things… The Knights, Master, Police Girl."_

_"__Hey!"_

_"__Go away Police Girl!" _Alucard blocked her from his mind. He'd nearly forgotten she'd learnt that little trick. At least she'd learnt something in her four months with Hellsing. However Alucard couldn't care less at that moment for he had blood, sweet, tasty, virgin blood.

"PFFFFBT!"

Of a woman that lied about being a virgin.

* * *

"Is it painful?"

"A little?"

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I think it's the first case of a human being almost dying of boredom?"

"In your defence Sir Integra, Sir Penwood, with respect, is a rather dry man."

"Ow! I cannot disagree with you there, but still my behaviour was unacceptable."

Integra and Walter were walking out the doors of Sir Irons' house, which was actually a mansion just north of London. It was built out of more stone than the Hellsing estate, which was more primarily timber in construction, however the Irons estate was far older and built at a time where stonework was more fashionable. Integra was nursing a fairly large bump on the left hand side of her forehead; Walter was carrying her effects so that she could hold a sizeable ice pack.

The round table conference of protestant knights had gone fairly smoothly, it had begun around 11am and was scheduled to run through to 4pm. Most of the day's agenda was centralised around Hellsing and the organisations recent successes in the field, the case of Seras Victoria was of some concern but Integra had already received the Queen's approval of her, so there was no real issue. Things started going downhill at around 2pm when Sir Penwood was going through defence budgets, by this point the conference had moved its way into the sitting room of Sir Irons' mansion so that they could all stretch their legs. Sir Penwood was happily going about his speech of spending versus losses, capitol increases, foreign acquisitions and so forth when there was an almighty crash followed by a mild amount of cursing on Sir Integra's part.

"I can't believe I fell asleep…standing up!" Integra threw her arms up in disbelief, regretting it instantly as she'd removed the ice pack from her swollen head. Her pride was not having a good day.

"Sir, you've been working yourself too hard." Walter sounded almost a little harsh, "You can't expect to work **_sixteen_** hours a day and not have any consequences for it."

"Grrrr…ow…, I know Walter." She hated it when he was right. "But we've killed more vampires and destroyed more vampire nests this year than we have in the past three! …having Seras has really helped things." She felt a sting of guilt saying those last few words, considering she had barely acknowledged the poor girl's existence since she'd arrived at Hellsing.

"I'm sure miss Victoria knows her input is appreciated Sir." Damn Walter's mind reading was getting good. "Besides, you've barely had a chance to see her. Most of the time Miss Victoria is either holed up inside her room or on a mission with master Alucard."

"Still, I feel an obligation to her. It wasn't her fault Alucard shot her through the chest, turned her into a vampire and had herself press-ganged into working for us. Not that I'd ever tell her that, of course." Integra was famous for her stoic disposition; she was rarely known to show genuine emotion. It gave her power, but also made her quite lonely, though she was loathe to admitting it.

"May I suggest an approach, Sir?" Walter asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Please, talking is distracting me from **_this_**." Integra motioned to her head.

"Well sir. Seras has assault training with second squad tomorrow, may I suggest that she forgoes the training and attends to you for some tutoring instead."

"Tutoring? What do you mean Walter." Integra did not think herself to be a good teacher, after all that required a temper span longer than 30 seconds and lord knows Integra's was far shorter than that.

"Since coming to us Seras has learnt very little about what Hellsing actually is, it's history, it's development and it's influences. She knows nothing of our other co-divisions either so a little education would be more than beneficial." Integra nodded, Walter had a very good point. Seras would benefit from learning more about Hellsing and its affiliates, heck she'd make a far better student than Alucard.

"Also..." The butler continued, "It might help make her feel a bit more accepted"

Integra couldn't help but chuckle at Walter's sentiments, so that's what it was. "I do believe you have a soft spot for her, Walter."

"I confess I do Sir Integra, after all..." He pulled out a small wallet from his pocket, inside it contained a photo. "She reminds me of you when you were younger." Integra couldn't come up with an argument to that. They did look a little similar; it was the eyes, deep ocean blue with the slightest hint of teal around the edge of the iris. Integra processed the idea for a few moments before coming to agreement with Walter, who was delighted of course. "Excellent Sir, I shall inform Miss Victoria this evening when she has risen."

The pair quietly walked down the stairs leading from the mansion to the courtyard. They passed through two perfect lines of ancient oak trees, truly ancient judging by their appearance, probably as old as the mansion, if not older. Eventually they made it to the main driveway which encircled a large coy point decorated by ornate fountains; the rolls pulled up and Walter opened the door for Integra when a call came from behind them.

"Sir Integra!" It was Sir Irons, looking a little puffed. He'd obviously been hoping to catch Integra before she left and had chosen, in a very un-Sir-Ironsly manner, to run most of the way. As a knight of the round he fitted the profile, old, aristocratic and well bred. He wore a charcoal blazer and trousers, underneath was a dark green vest with a white undershirt and green tie.

"Sir Irons?" Integra greeted him, with a slight grimace. What did he want? Probably wanted to lecture her about the events before and how working herself to sleep is 'poor form for the head of an organisation such as Hellsing'.

"Can you spare me a moment of your time, before you go? In private." Judging by the way he eyed Walter it was more of a command than a request.

With a little sigh, Integra obliged Sir Irons, walking a small distance away from the Rolls, coming to a stand under the shadow of one of the great oak trees. Walter stood patiently by the car, his eyes glancing suspiciously at the other man.

The sun was starting to set now and being under the shadow of a large tree was making Integra feel cold, and her head feel worse. "Can we make this quick Sir Irons?" She asked in dry hope.  
The elder man glared at her for an instant and then, strangely, his expression softened to what could only be described as the faintest of smiles.

"Her Majesty requested that I give you this letter, it comes directly from her." He retrieved a small envelope from his blazer and handed it to Integra. She took it with genuine surprise.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She did not say, only that it was for your eyes alone."

"I see." Integra eyed the envelope with an air of curiosity, mystery, and a bit of suspicion. The Queen was never usually this secretive with Integra, whom she'd considered to be a personal friend.

"However she does share our concern..." Ok here comes the lecture. Integra looked back to the man expecting to see his usual scowl, but was surprised to find him smiling even more now.

"Sir Integra, these past months your organisation has done sterling work in the defence of Crown and Country against the unholy denizens of evil. You should be commended… but I know you'd never publicly accept such flattery." Integra smiled at that, too right she wouldn't accept it.

"Instead..." He continued, Integra raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "I'm friendly suggesting you treat yourself by... not working yourself to death?" Did he just wink at her?

"Take care, Sir Integra." With those few words and a wave over the shoulder he was gone, striding back towards his home, leaving a slightly dumbstruck Integra in his wake.

_"__What's this all about?"_ She asked herself as she walked over to the Rolls Royce, and a very concerned looking Walter.

"Is everything all right Sir?" He asked cautiously, always best when Sir Irons involved.

"This" Integra said bluntly, handing Walter the envelope that had so detached her from her thoughts.

"Hmm... oh! That handwriting!"

"Mmm hmm" Is all Integra could manage as she stuffed a Cigar in her mouth, they weren't allowed inside Sir Irons' mansion. Prick. "Let's go Walter, we'll discuss that later, I'm freezing."

"Yes I suppose it is quite cold for March."

Walter can be such a butler sometimes, Integra thought with a smile. She stepped into the Rolls with Walter in tow.

"Driver, take us back home, and for the love of Christendom put the heater on!"

The car pulled away and had soon cleared the Irons estate on its route back to the Hellsing mansion. Integra sat quietly; her eyes fixed on the envelope that Walter now held in his hand. The paper was very high quality, with a slight pinkish tint, and the handwriting was flawless of course, nothing less was to be expected from the Sovereign.

"Shall I open it, Sir?" Walter asked, noticing Integra staring blankly at the paper in his hand.

"No, not yet" Integra replied hesitantly. "Somehow I get the feeling I'll want to be in the comfort of my own home before I open that."

"Perhaps later then." Walter said as he handed the envelope back to Integra, who quickly pocketed it inside her blazer.

The car ride went smoothly, well smoothly enough for Friday night rush hour through London. The sun was well on its way back to the horizon by now and the sky was taking on an orange hue, peppered everywhere with light golden clouds. Integra stared blankly at the sky's beautiful display from her car window for, seemingly loosing track of time before a thought took her back to reality. She'd better check on things at the mansion before they got back.

*BZZZZZ*

"What was that?" Walter asked.

"My phone. I just turned it back on."

"And?"

"And I have… **38 **texts from Alucard! Thank Christ I turned this thing off, look!" She shoved the phone in Walter's face. He adjusted his monacle so that he could read the messages easier.

"Tell those old cronies to stop staring at your... oh my."

"It gets worse..." Integra had almost completely bit through her cigar in anger.

"Oh?" Walter couldn't help but snicker at Alucard's immaturity. He kept reading. " 'Sir Irons got an Iron one for u'...'Do you have an Ink Well that Sir Penwood could dip his pen in?'...'Does Sir Hunt have a liking for your cu- ...oh my indeed"

Integra buried her faced deep in her palms. "Walter, honestly why did we give him that thing?"

"To keep tabs sir?"

"I preferred it when I didn't know what he was doing."

* * *

Another day had passed, the sun was slipping under the horizon and the moon was already making it's gentle climb through the twilight sky. For any normal person it would seem like the end of a gorgeous spring day and the start of a stunning evening.

Unless you're a grumpy, centuries old vampire by the name of Alucard.

He had already risen, before the sun had set, and was rummaging his way through the main kitchen of the mansion. Not dressed in his usual attire, Alucard simply wore the black clothing that he would usually wear underneath his suit, red coat and fedora. Last nights not-so-virgin blood had left a foul taste in Alucard's mouth and at the time he was too lazy to go and get more; however after a fairly decent day's sleep he was feeling very hungry. And very frustrated.

"There has to be at least **_one_** bag of pure virgin blood left!" He barked, shoving his fist into one of the many fridges which contained the blood packets. "Can't believe I gave...ngh... police girl... the last... one!" Success!

"Yes!" Jubilant, Alucard raised a bag of A- virgin blood in triumph.

*RIIIIIP*

*SLURP*

"Mmmmmmmmm...!"

"PHHBTT!"

Another stale batch?

"Does nobody is the bloody place check the expiry dates on these things!" He bellowed, incredibly loudly it would seem as not a few moments later Sera Victoria, and several guards, rushed into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. What they found was the beautiful marble kitchen surfaces covered is dozens of discarded blood packs, none of them empty, just unused.

"Um, master what are you doing?" Seras asked rather sleepily after she'd dismissed the slightly concerned Hellsing soldiers who walked away muttering something about Alucard being crazy. Alucard paused for a second to stare at Seras as it was rare to see her walk around the house in her purple and blue spotted pyjamas. Very well fitting pyjamas. Wait, what was he thinking? Alucard snapped back to the task at hand.

"I'm looking for some virgin blood that's actually edible!" He snarled, making Seras step back a few paces. "After all I gave you my final good batch last night."

"Oh..." Seras looked at Alucard weirdly, was she taking pity on him? Alucard's crimson eyes darkened at the thought of it. He looked away from her and continued his search through the refrigerator.

"Here."

Alucard snapped his head around to find an almost full bag of A- virgin blood right in front of his face.

"I could only drink a little last night, so... here." Seras piped, a small innocent smile on her tired face. Alucard looked at his fledgling, who was putting on those beautiful blue eyes like always. Why did she have to always do that? Then Alucard realised something. Although it wasn't much this must have been the first nice thing that Seras Victoria had done for him, in spite of him being... well, him.

"Hmph." He took the bag, hinting a small smile "Thank you, Seras." It was enough to turn her cheeks pink and make Seras beam at him. "Ok Police Girl, if you're going to act like a teenager every time I use your name I'll start calling you Pinky."

"Master!" The look of horror on her face was priceless. "I was not... acting like a teenager!"

"You are right now."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine! Then I'll just take the blood back" She pouted, arms crossed.

"I'd like to see you try." Alucard laughed, stopping rather quickly when he saw a flash of spotted fabric leap towards him. Seras had latched onto him in a violent attempt to take back her precious gift. Alucard quickly flinged her across the kitchen and into Walter's precious spice rack, the resulting impact produced a high pitched squeak from Seras and a huge cloud of orange and green dust as dozens of spice filled jars shattered on the floor.

"Oh my god master! Walter's going to kill us!" She screamed.

"Correction, he's going to kill you." Seras aimed a jar of spices at Alucard's head, but her projectile missed as Alucard disappeared through the black and white stone floor of the kitchen. Finally re-appearing in his own room Alucard let out a deep, cackling laugh in triumph.

Back upstairs Seras was rushing around the kitchen, panicked, in a crazed attempt to clean up the mess that her master had made. Walter was going to **_kill_** her, he loved that antique spice rack, it contained spices from all over the world and some were bloody expensive. Then there was Integra, what was she going to say if she saw Seras, covered in spice dust, in a ruined kitchen with blood packs everywhere and Walter's pride and joy destroyed? Maybe she should just shoot herself now and get it over with?

"…. Miss Victoria?"

"Meep!" Oh god! It was him! Seras flung her arms in front of her face, waiting for the incoming barrage of, well whatever it was she was in for.

However she was met by nothing but silence. Eventually she mustered some courage, enough to open her eyes at least to face the butler.

"W-w-wa-walter?"

Sure enough, he was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with a look of pure unbridled horror on his face; the poor man looked ready to drop dead of a heart attack. And behind him was Sir Integra, oh god she was walking in, the look on her face… wait, is she smiling?

_"__Sweet unholy mother I'm so dead if she's __**smiling!**__"_

"Hello, Police Girl" She smirked, a cigar clutched between her teeth.

"Um um um, h-hi S-s-sir?" Sweet Jesus could she sound any more pathetic, in front of her boss no less!

"It seems we've had a bit of an accident here?" Integra was still smiling, like a cat that had it's dinner caught between its claws. Seras gulped, knowing her end was near, before answering.

"I-I-If I could…explain?" She attempted to make an innocent smile but the fear running through her was too much and Seras was fairly sure she just looked like a frightened, very toothy canary bird waiting to be eaten by a tabby cat. However her fear was unneeded, as it was to turn out.

"Heh, no need to explain Police Girl, I think we all know who's to blame for this." And with those few words Seras's face turned from complete frozen terror, to a frighteningly Alucard-like smug.

_"__Oh, paybacks a bitch master."_

_"__Saywhatnow?"_

_"__Get out of my head!"_

To be continued…

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry that there's not a lot of actual 'humour' or 'romance' in this chapter but I wanted to do a bit of scene setting first :) What is this mysterious letter that Integra's received from the Queen? Will Alucard get the payback he deserves? Will Walter be able to rebuild his spice rack? Jokes on the last one :3 Find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Morning Lesson

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or anything affiliated with it. If I did Walter would'nt haved died, boo!**

**A/N: WOW! Another chapter up already! I'm so glad I had already written this fic out in note form!  
OK! I'm going to apologise now. Again, this chapter doesn't have ANY romance and very little humour, and I apologise for that. Originally this chapter was a lot shorter but I genuinly had fun writing it so forgive me. I Promise that after this chapter things start getting good!**

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 2**

The silence was awkward, very awkward, as Seras Victoria sat in a small cushioned chair in Integra's office. It was a place of dread to her, a herald of mission assignments, her annoying master and of course her boss who she got the distinct impression wanted nothing more but to see her minced alive. Ok maybe not that but she was fairly sure that Integra at least disliked her.

Seras let out a little sigh as she stared around the room, which was still being illuminated by the wall mounted lights as dawn was yet to break. Their pale yellow glow brought warmth to the cool lilac wallpaper that covered the walls of the imposing office, there were display cases all around the edges of the room; they contained books, parchments, swords and all manner of things of an antique or occult nature. Not that Seras could really appreciate any of the fine collections, for she was frozen on her seat, bricking it.

_"__Where is Sir Integra anyway?" _She asked herself. Walter had mysteriously caught up with Seras in the barracks not fifteen minutes ago to inform her that Integra required her. Could it have been something to do with yesterday? She gulped at the thought.

After hearing Seras's story on the 'spice rack incident' Sir Integra was none too pleased with Alucard for unnecessary, and very childish, destruction wrought upon Walter's kitchen. She then promptly assigned Alucard the tedious duty of assessing the men during field exercises for the next two weeks; needless to say profanities were exchanged and Alucared was **_pissed_** at her.

"_What if he told Sir Integra that I'm still not drinking the blood? Oh god, the last time she threatened to come down on me like 'king kong landing on a kitten', what's she going to do this time!"_

At that moment she heard the doors to the office creak open, it could only be Integra.

_"__Ohgodimsodeadholyshitsomebodysaveme!"_

_"__You're on your own police girl" Was all that replied, with a deep taunting laugh._

"Police Girl?" Seras leapt out of her seat, damn Alucard distracting her. Integra was now standing in front of her, arms folded, cigar in mouth and her usual stern frown plastered across her face.

"Yes Sir?" Seras asked timidly.

"Can you please translate as to what '_Ohgodimsodeadholyshitsomebodysaveme!' _was meant to mean?"

_"__What? What? She can read my mind!? Oh fan fuc-"_

"I can hear that too, Police Girl!" She snarled.

"Ohmigosh! Sir, I am so, so sorry! I didn't know!" She pleaded.

"…It's alright Seras… you didn't know" Integra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, Seras took that as her way of masking frustration. "Please, take a seat."

Seras did as she was told; Integra walked around her desk and sat herself down on her own leather office chair. She took a few last puffs from her cigar before stubbing it out on the crystal ash tray. There was a bit of an awkward moment where the two blondeS simply stared at each other, Integra's dark and calm blue eyes gazed at Seras's eyes which sort of screamed 'Help! I'm locked in a room with a blonde psycho who carries a gun!'.

Integra, despite her resolve, couldn't help but chuckled at the frightened vampire that sat before her. Seras cocked her head to the left, confused, why was Sir Integra laughing at her?

"Don't panic Seras, I haven't summoned you here to scold you." Integra said calmly as he pulled out a ring binder folder from one of her desks many drawers. This brought Seras so much relieve that she nearly fainted, but she was strong enough not to let her emotions show. Integra opened up the file and started thumbing through the pages, her eyes looking over her round spectacles to occasionally glance at Seras, who was watching her intently. Realising that this was probably making the poor girl even more nervous she decided to halt her perusing for a few moments and attack the problem head on.

"How have you been, Seras?"

"Um, Sir?"

"It's a simple enough question. How. Have. You. Been?"

"Um, uhhh…" Seras was fumbling for words, this was the last thing she expected Sir Integra to ask her. Where was the orders? The scolding? The occasional explosions of furious anger? "…Um… ok…I guess?" Ok that was bull, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Apparently Integra caught on too as her eyebrows were arched high into her forhead.

"Realllly?" She asked sarcasticly. "So I gather you'd rather not explain to me why your always hiding away in your room and not drinking you blood?"

"Oh! So master Alucard did tell you?" Traitorous, hateful man she thought to herself.

"No he didn't actually. You can spot a blood starved vampire from a mile away."

"I see." Seras bowed her head in shame; she knew she was useless to Integra in this state.

"Seras, you're usless to me in this state". See? "If you don't drink of your own free will I can easily have Alucard force feed you, and given his current mood with you I doubt it will be pleasant." Those words sent sickly shivers down Seras's spine, she'd do anything to avoid that, anything.

"However, I am not going to do that, if I don't have to. I'm not wholly cruel." Seras's head popped back up, she eyed Integra curiously. "Sir?"

Integra took off her spectacles, allowing a few blonde strands to dangle and dance in front of her eyes. Seras could have sworn she saw a flicker of care in those eyes, if only for a moment before dying away again into those deep blue orbs.

"I want to make you a proposition Seras." Integra said in a tone that made it sound far more like an order. "If you drink your blood, **_I _**will teach you more about this place, about us here at Hellsing. Would you like that?" Seras nodded at her eagerly, Alucard had pretty much told her nothing about Hellsing.

"Good, now take this." She tossed a blood pack over to Seras. "If you drink at least half of that now, in front of me, we shall continue this little meeting. If not I will send you back to the barracks for an extra two hours of training."

"Making life real easy for me aren't you sir."

"It's what I do, although I'm glad you're giving me a bit of sass instead of your usual frightened response." Seras felt her muscles relax a bit more and she was able to send Integra a weak smile. "Thank you Sir, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, now go on. Drink the blood."

Seras looked down at the plastic packet in her hand, as soon as her eyes locked on to the crimson liquid within Seras felt her body react. This was how it always started, her body ached and yearned for the blood but her head, that thick, stupid, stubborn brain of hers would have none of it and send her into mental lockdown. It was so aggravating for her, knowing that she was failing both her masters and herself at doing the one thing that came natural for a vampire. Her hand began to clench into a fist, her fingers threatening to burst through the thin plastic underneath.

"Here, give it to me for a moment." Integra was standing in in front of Seras, one of her slender hands extended. Seras passed her the pack with a huff, infuriated at her inability to drink; she was surprised when she caught a smile on Integra's lips, if only a little one. Integra walked back to her desk and produced a tall crystal glass. She pieced the packet and poured the blood into the glass; tossing the empty packet in the bin, Integra walked back over to the bemused vampire and handed her the glass. "Here, if you smell this it might change your mind." Seras sniffed the blood and was instantly hit with a sensation that could only be described as a combination of hunger and lust.

"This… this is **_your_** blood!?"

"Quite. One pint of pure, untainted virgin blood, from a Hellsing no less." Integra had that smile she always got when she knew she had somebody wrapped around her finger. "Now drink!"

Seras didn't need to be told twice, why would she? The smell had permeated every fibre of her being, she felt heat flush through her cheeks, tingling sensations sparked all over her body in waves as her eyes went from beautiful blue to deep crimson. Grabbing the glass firmly with both hands she started to chug the blood down, taking huge gulps of the delicious liquid, savouring the pure ecstasy that was crashing over her body. Little droplets of blood ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her heaving breasts, leaving little red streaks in their wake. Seras wished this moment would never stop, yes! For the first time in weeks she was drinking blood and actually enjoying it, this was perfect!

*CLICK*

_"__WHAT?"_

Seras froze, still holding the glass up to her lips, and looked up at Integra with shattered horror. Her boss was standing there, a childish grin plastered on her face and a phone held firmly in her hand. "Did…did you just take a picture of me?"

"Taken and sent, police girl" Integra chuckled.

"To who?!" Seras squealed, forgetting for an instant who she was yelling at.

Elswhere in the grounds a shadowy figure was gloomily watching soldier after soldier run an assault course when there came a noise.

*BLEEP*

Alucard opened up his phone, saw the picture and then proceeded to curse the heavens.

"I sent it to Alucard." Integra finally replied, "My servant had foolishly bet that I could not persuade you to drink blood tonight." She sounded scarily like Alucard when she laughed like that. Then again Sir Integra laughing was a rare thing indeed. Seras simply looked at her with horror and disbelief.

Alucard could have sworn he felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

* * *

Integra had enjoyed her morning with Seras Victoria far more than she had anticipated; it was nearly 11am when Walter had returned to practically drag Seras back to her room for the day, and to be honest she was a little deflated to see her go. Gods she couldn't remember the last time she laughed like that, or behaved that childishly for that matter. Yes it had been a good day so far, and on top of it all Alucard had to spend another two weeks 'babysitting' (as he called it) the soldiers, as it was the price for losing their little wager. Things were looking good for today.

A small brass clock sat on the right hand edge of Integra's desk; it was a small and intricate example of beautiful craftsmanship, rays of light bounced of it as the polished brass reflected the morning sun. As the clock struck twelve o'clock it's little bell chimed to alert Sir Integra of the time. Walter would be arriving any minute now with one of his deliciously well prepared lunches, and after her long tutoring session with Seras Integra was surprisingly hungry.

The session had gone swimmingly, after Seras had recovered from the shock of seeing her master actually crack a joke they began in earnest. Integra had first explained to Seras that she could hear her thoughts because of the psychic link that the vampire had with her master, who in turn had a link to Integra, it was the blood contract that bound their psyches together. Then the pair practiced a bit of mind reading so that Seras could learn how to protect her thoughts from Integra, it didn't take long, to Integra's delight Seras was a fast learner.

They then quickly moved on to history and Integra explained the origins of Hellsing. She took quiet pleasure watching Seras stare at her, oogley eyed as if she were a five year old listening to a fairy tale. Integra told Seras in great detail about her ancestor, Abraham Van Hellsing, and his struggles to build up the organisation to what it is today, a proud and noble establishment. She briefly glossed over the subject of Alucard's capture and how the vampire was tamed; she did not linger on these subjects for too long because she knew the bitter resentment Alucard still held for his former captor and master, feeling he'd rather not see his fledgling educated on these facts just yet. Seras protested, of course, but Integra suggested that it would be best for the fledgling to ask her master on the facts herself rather than hear it from another party; secretly it was also because Integra, despite her good relationship with her servant, had not yet been made privy to all of the facts herself.

They then discussed her father's lengthily reign over Hellsing, his brother Arthur's betrayal and attempted murder of Integra, which lead to her discovery of Alucard in the dungeons that fateful day. Seras was a perfect student throughout the whole time, although she stirred very little Integra could sense that every scrap of information was being absorbed into the blonde vampire's mind.

After running her mouth dry of words Integra then allowed Seras to ask any questions. Some were very intelligent which made Integra a little proud of the woman; some were very silly which made her laugh, and one caught her completely off guard. The vampire has asked Integra how **_she_** was; the question had caught Integra off guard so she asked Seras to repeat the question.

_"__Well, um, you were kind enough to ask me how I was doing. So, um why not return the favour. Aside from Walter I never see you speak more than a few sentences to anyone else around here, even the soldiers." It was clear that Seras was unsure if this was an appropriate question to ask. On any other day Integra would have scowled at the person asking, but not this time, there was a genuine concern In Seras's eyes that betrayed her lingering human emotions._

_"__Do you think there is something to be concerned about, Police Girl?" She had asked in a more business like tone, talking about Seras was one thing but Integra took her own none too lightly._

_"__Well, I'm not sure if it's my heightened senses kicking in or if it's just female intuition…" Integra cocked a brow, "But you've got this aura of dread about you, more than normal that is, like something's gnawing at your mind." Impressive._

_"__You're senses do not betray you Seras, see what happens when you drink blood? It's only been two hours but you've already regained much of your strength." Integra half scolded, "Yes something __**is**__ bothering me, but it is not your concern." She had not yet read the Queen's mysterious letter._

Not a few moments later Walter had arrived to beckon Seras back to her chambers. The vampire bade a friendly farewell to her master, who responded in kind, and then she was gone and Integra was alone with her thoughts

Snapping back to reality Integra cursed herself for daydreaming for so long. The timing however was pleasingly perfect as at that very moment Walter entered the room, silver tray in hand which no doubt held some wonderful delight for lunch. Integra felt her stomach grumble with anticipation and smiled at the butler as her approached.

"Good afternoon Sir Integra" He smiled, "Are you ready to take lunch?"

"Is Alucard a dick?"

"Quite. I'll take that as a yes." Walter liked to see it when Integra allowed her immaturity to slip through. He felt that his master had almost forgotten that she was only two years into her twenties. Walking over to Integra's desk Walter deposited the silver tray which carried a pot of tea, a teacup and a covered plate of food. He revealed it, to Integra's delight, as her favourite meal, pasta cabonara. Within moments she was merrily tucking into the meal with surprising speed that made the butler chuckle.

"I thought you could do with a bit of cheering up, I see you've yet to read the Queen's letter." He pointed to the envelope which was poking out from Integra's blazer pocket. Integra did not answer him for several moments, savouring her delicious meal before her nerves could stall her appetite. Eventually she gulped down a mouthful of creamy pasta to answer his question.

"No I haven't read it…"_ The last time she gave me a letter…_

"Is there any particular reason why you're stalling on reading it?" Walter asked, trying to coax the response he knew was coming.

"You know the reason, Walter." She sighed, "Every time I receive one of these it's bad news, really bad news. The first time she wrote was to tell me that my father was dying of cancer, and the last time was when I was in hospital with pneumonia and Commander Davies had been killed, three years ago." She inwardly hated herself for being so cowardly, to be afraid of… of a fucking letter, a little bit of shredded tree folded up and wrinkled. Pathetic.

Walter's right eye gave a slight twitch before, in a most out of character move, he leaned in quickly and swiped the letter from Integra's pocket, causing Integra to choke on the pasta she'd resumed eating.

"Walter!" She exclaimed before falling silent under his rare, but still intimidating, glare.

"Forgive me, but your stubbornness sometimes gets the better of you." In an instant his frown had been replaced by his usual jovial expression, "No allow me to relieve you of this burden?" He motioned to the letter.

Integra sat there, pouting for a few moments before a whisper of a word escaped her lips

"…fine."

There was a quick tear, paper was deposited in a bin and Walter stood before his master, triumphantly holding out the letter before him. He gave his monocle a quick polish before setting to the task of reading the message, silently to himself in case it did indeed contain dire news. However within moments that fear had been diminished. _Dire news? Oh how the mighty have fallen Integra._

The butler snickered from behind the letter, Integra could not see his face but the sound he made instilled even more fear in her heart that before. _What the devil could Her Majesty have written to warrant that response? Oh god she's not trying to marry me to someone? I'm being set up on a blind date! BY THE QUEEN!_

"WHO IS HE?" She screamed, absolutely startling poor Walter who nearly tore the letter in two.

"W-who is who?" He squeaked, frightened.

"Um, ehhh… nothing, ahem. Please continue, I was… jumping to stupid conclusions."

Unsure exactly of what Integra meant, Walter simply cast her an odd look before his face disappeared behind the letter again.

The silence was horrible, broken only by the occasional suppressed laugh on Walter's part. Integra couldn't stand it, she shoved a cigar in her mouth and lit it, puffing out billows of smoke furiously. Her puffing slowed to almost a complete stop when Walter had completed perusing the letter. His head appeared from above the paper with a grin, a big, cheeky, Alucard-like grin.

"Walter. Please tell me what's so funny?" She asked, trying to sound as serious as possible to mask her fear. _The hell was in that letter, Walter has NEVER looked at me like that before. That look would even give Alucard a run for his money!_

"Oh trust me, sir" He handed offered her the letter, grin widening "You will want to read this for yourself." _Oh god! It IS a blind date?!_

She snatched the letter from Walter and began to read furiously.

_… __She's ordering me to what?_

_… __WHAT?_

_…__oh… sweet lord…if that woman were here now I'd kiss her._

**A/N: There you go. See? No romance and very little humour like I said. But I really wanted to get the build up to the main part of the fic just right and that required a bit of scene setting. I hope you at least weren't bored to death. I PROMISE that the chapters that follow will be a lot more lighter, funnier, interesting and full of fluff and love and all that kinda crap! :3 Hope youre enjoying it so far, feel free to R&amp;R :D**

**P.S Trying to keep the characters from getting too OOC with this fic at the moment but that may change later.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Apparently Its 'the tits'

**DISCLAIMER **

**A/N: SPEED UPDATE! ZOMG! Hehe yeah I know, I'm updating fast. But it wont always be so, I'm just VERY ahead on my writing.**

**So this chapter's only a baby compared to the others so far, it was 4000+ words but I felt it dragged on and I could achieve the same as what I've done here. So hope you like. And YES it's now going to be getting more funny/mushy from now on! :D Jubilation!**

**On Her Majesty's Order**

**Chapter 3**

"You're shitting me."

"I'm not."

"So she really ordered you to?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Within six months?"

"And the duration of the mission?"

"At least six weeks?"

"So the Queen thinks we can all wander around someplace like a bunch of tourists and NOT expect people to notice two VAMPIRES?"

"Actually the Queen had suggested a potential destination in her letter."

"The same letter ordering you to take a?"

"Holiday! Yes Alucard! How does this not compute in your head?"

Alucard flopped down onto the chair with a huff, arms crossed, and his eyes burning holes across the oak desk at Integra through his crimson glasses.

Integra glared back, and took another deep drag from her cigar which was all but burnt through.

Seras and Walter sat either side of Alucard on their own chairs, the timid blonde shifted awkwardly as they digested the information that had been conveyed in the Queen's letter.

The Queen had ordered Sir Integra to take a break, a holiday. In her letter the sovereign stated her concern for Integra's mental and physical health, knowing all too well the stresses that came with her position. She revealed that she had forced Integra's father, Arthur Hellsing, to do the same thing when he was running Hellsing; stating that the man would surely have gone mad if he had not taken a break every few years.

The Queen then went on to point out that Integra had run Hellsing for **_ten_** years without so much as a long weekend off, and sick leave didn't count (which annoyed Integra). She was therefore forced to order the head of Hellsing to take some rest leave for a duration of at least six to eight weeks. Stating that Sir Iron's would take care of the organisation in her absence, _so the little fucker did know!_

The question of the vampires was both raised and answered by the Queen in her letter. Undoubtedly Sir Integra would not feel comfortable allowing any of the other Knights control over her servants, and vice versa, especially in Alucard's case. The Queen had offered Integra, and her servant's entry into a place called Kumaju Island, a getaway location for the royal families of the world and other high ranking members of society. Basically it was a tropical island resort where the super-rich could relax without prying, public eyes. Alucard and Seras would be welcome on the Island; after all, the Queen owned it.

She finished her letter by reminding Integra of her youth, that although she was the head of the Hellsing organisation she was still a young woman. The Queen said that she had always been fond of Integra since she was a little girl and her worst fear was for her to grow up a cold, heartless woman who was married to nothing more than her work. At the end of the letter the Queen left a private number for Integra to call once she had made her decision, she also left a p.s note for Alucard.

_' __P.S Alucard, this command is directed at you. Ensure your master does good on this letter.'_

Integra thought the prospect of some rare freedom would have appealed to Alucard (it sure well appealed to her!), apparently she'd been wrong; although not too sure why.

"What is the problem Alucard?" She asked bluntly

"I do not like the idea of this… excursion. It will leave you, and Hellsing far too exposed." His voice was monotone; however Integra could still detect the minutest flicker of irritation.

"**_I_** will be fine, as per Her Majesty's instructions I'll have you three to guard me."

"And what of the mansion?"

"The men will do just fine, and I'm sure we can sub-contract some extra manpower if needed for a mission. Worst case scenario, I send you or Seras back for a few days."

These words seemed to settle Alucard, for the moment, "Fine." He drawled, shooting daggers at the p.s note on the letter. "What did you want to do?"

"I like the Queens suggestion" Seras pipped up, apparently her mind had finished processing the information and she'd realised they'd been given free reign by the Queen to take a break, vampires and all. "That Kumaju island sounds amazing, and we can even go there master!" She beamed at Alucard who simply rolled his eyes at her excitement, causing her shoulders to slump.

"Miss Victoria does have a point" Walter chimed in, smiling at Integra, then Alucard who simple glared back. "If the Queen is giving us permission to bring lord Alucard and Miss Victoria then we could assume the island is more than considered a safe place."

"Sounds more like Alcatraz prison to me."

"How can you know about that and not know what Tescos is?" Alucard never ceased to amaze Integra sometimes.

"So it's decided?" Walter asked, getting to his feet, a hopeful glisten in his eye. Alucard and Seras rose to their feet too, the former not shifting his gaze from Integra.

"You're orders, my Master?"

Integra sat in silence, contemplating her words before speaking, once confident with her thoughts she addressed the three, and with a smile, no less.

"We shall go. I shall contact Her Majesty and discuss appropriate dates. Walter and Seras, I want you two to organise between yourselves everything that will be needed for our trip. Alucard…" She trailed off for a moment, "…I would like you to speak with me in private. You two are dismissed."

She could have sworn that Seras and Walter bounced over to the door, in unison like a pair of happy children who'd just been told that that it was raining chocolate outside. She permitted a laugh to escape her as the door shut. They had the room.

Silence.

"Are they far enough away?" She finally spoke, eyeing Alucard.

"… … … yes, they are know."

"Good." Integra nodded.

"…"

"…"

"This, is the tits!"

"Oh? Such vulgar language" Alucard sneered, pleased to see elation begin to take its hold over Integra.

"Alucard, I get to have a break. **_I_** get to have a BREAK!" She leapt to her feat.

"A long break" He added.

"On an island!"

"Where it that by the way?" He asked.

"In the pacific, somewhere near the equator. Heat mmmm and sand!"

"Oh joy. Sun" He mumbled.

"AND lots of **_young_** **_scantily_** clad women."

Alucard nearly had a heart attack when she started laughing. "Come on Alucard, that's got to appeal to you?"

A snicker escaped his lips, "Hmm, I'll have to get something for the police girl to show off in."

"Good luck!" Integra laughed harder. "Have you seen Seras! She'll bust out of anything you buy her!"

"Then topless bathing it is." Alucard chortled, mimicking Integra.

"And Jacuzzis, gosh this reminds me of the time when-"

"When you were fourteen, and ordered me to help you plan your dream holiday?" Alucard asked with a smile, pulling something out from the shadows that bubbled inside his coat.

"Wait. Is that!?" Integra gasped. "You kept it after all this time?"

Alucard was holding an old blue notebook; it was worn around the edges with age but had obviously been otherwise preserved in Alucard's possession. "You made me promise to keep it, so that when the fabled holiday arrived, we'd have a battle plan already drawn up."

"I… I'd completely forgotten about it." Integra was taken aback by this rare act of kindness.

"Sometimes you forget that you are still young Integra. This book was written only eight years ago, although that may seem a long time you are still in the flowers of your youth. The Queen is right, take this opportunity." He gently handed her the book.

"Thank you."

"You're eternal servant, Integra." Even though he sounded more like a friend at that moment.

"Now. Let us plan."

And the pair giggled, not childishly, but with relief.

**A/N: Aaaand thats the big plot revealed! Dun DUN DUUUUN! **

**I've gotta say I've had so much fun writing the next chapters for this :3 and I promise things will stay a bit less serious and a bit more fun :) feel free to R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Shopping with Alucard

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or anything Hellsing related. **

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter is up already! I'm writing to you now from my work, very, veyr bored. Thank gods for free internet here :P**

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, actually I've had a lot of fun with this whole fic so far (that is the point i guess!) and I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters, which will be up shortly as well.**

**I wrote this up rather quickly so if there are any spelling mistakes PLEASE feel free to let me know, otherwise I wont notice! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 4**

Two Weeks Later…

"You lied to me!" He barked.

"No." She deadpanned.

"You said we had a mission!"

"And you do, Alucard. I won't have you walking around Kumaju Island looking like that **_all_** of the time. Honestly what's so frightening about a little shopping?"

"Have you seen the kind of crap people wear these days?! How can people degrade themselves so much as to wear a thing called a '**_beanie_**'!"

Seras was standing there in her usual amazement at Integra, the woman who could control her master with such commanding words. She sat coolly at her desk, her elbows resting on the wooden surface, supporting her arms, her hands and fingers intertwined save for two which held her usual cigar.

Alucard was growling like a wounded beast across from her, standing, appearing a little taller than usual Seras thought, with his arms crossed, a furrowed brow clung to the orange slits of his glaring eyes. Although they were not directed at her Seras still felt intimidated, she wished he wouldn't glower so much; when he wasn't mad, relaxed, those deed red eyes were beautiful. Seras felt a warmth growing in her chest, but quickly supressed it.

"You're afraid I'll embarrass you?" Alucard taunted, with a sneer.

"No I'm afraid you'll scare the living daylights out of anybody you cross paths with." Integra responded, Seras could tell her patience was starting to dissipate. "Now I **_order _**you to go out with Seras and find some **_appropriate _**clothes."

Seras winced a little as she saw her masters sneer slowly twitch to a frown, however it then quickly shifted to a toothy grin as an idea had obviously germinated in his mind. Somehow a sixth sense told Seras that this idea somehow involved her, _joy_.

"As you wish, my Master."

Alucard bowed low, long strands of his ebony hair drooped over his pale face, before turning and walking towards the door. "Come police girl."

She followed, without hesitation, pausing at the door and glancing a yearning look back to her other master who noticed immediately.

"Don't worry Seras, when you return in the morning we shall still have our tutoring session." Integra then dropped her gaze and set herself to some sort of paperwork that obviously seemed urgent. Seras smiled, and was then through the office doors jogging after her master.

* * *

An hour later Seras and Alucard were in one of London's larger shopping centres, having been dropped off by one of Sir Integra's cars five minutes prior, they had been instructed to phone ahead before leaving when they were done.

It was a friday night, the shops were busy and Seras relished in the rare sensation of being in a normal, human environment for once. She was walking through the bustling centre, casting her eyes at the occasional shop window that caught her gaze, but mainly it was just the environment that brought her enjoyment. She cast a glance over her shoulder to her master, who was walking behind her for once, to see the two red orbs staring back at her, unamused.

"I thought we came here to shop?"

"We are."

"I don't see us buying anything."

"That's because we're browsing."

"Browsing for what?" He snarled, making her flinch. "We came here for clothes but you've been looking in every shop window we've passed, regardless of what the place sold."

"Fine! You pick a shop." She hissed, feeling a rare sense of annoyance at her master that faded instantly under his gaze. He said nothing, but instead peered over her shoulder and walked past her, shifting between the stream of people uneasily until he came up to the large glass pane of a clothing shop. Seras tip-toed up to her master, unable to tell if he was angry.

"Will this place do?" He asked, odd that he would want her opinion. Then again Alucard probably wasn't the type to frequent clothes stores.

Seras looked at the clothing that adorned the mannequins in the window, it was a shop that specialised in clothing suited more to the summer seasons; Alucard obviously chose it for that reason, knowing that their holiday destination would have a hot climate. The clothes didn't look bad at all and Seras could see herself comfortably wearing several of the ensembles. Yes, this shop would be a good place to start.

"Let's take a look." She smiled up at him, hopeful, and was astonished to see his lips curled into a tiny smile. Maybe this won't be so bad after all?

Seras walked into the store with her master and immediately set herself to work; if they were going to shop then they'll damn well do it properly! The shop was far larger than she thought, it looked deceptively small from outside but upon entry it was clear that the shop was very long. It was definitely a shop that specialised in summer wear; the place had been decorated to look like some sort of tropical beach house. The shelving was made out of halved bamboo, there were wicker baskets which contained some of the smaller items and accessories the store sold, and there were fake palm trees scattered all over the place.

As she milled around the shop Seras was pleased to see that most of the clothing sold here was good in taste and design, most places sold clothes that were so skimpy she may as well have been naked! But not here, sure there were still some very revealing outfits, but there were also an equal number of more conservative items too. This was good; Seras wasn't going to be about in the open sun, but rather walking around the island resort at night and despite the warm climate she still wanted some clothing which would offer her some protection from the cool night breeze; not that it mattered, being dead and all, master would probably tell her she's being stupid.

_Wait, master? Where is he?_

Seras looked around frantically, realising she'd left Alucard, unsupervised, in a shop, with people in it. "Master?!" She called out, a little panicked.

"Keep your voice down police girl, I'm over here." Relief, he was still here.

Seras followed his voice over to a little corner near the back of the shop, it was the men's section; obviously the smallest section in the whole shop, typical. To her surprise Alucard had found some clothes that had obviously interested him, he was currently holding up a dark blue t-shirt, and behind him on a bench was a small pile of clothes.

"Find something you like master?" She asked with a smile, happy that he was actually engaging in this; though she had a small feeling that he was only doing it for her sake, which made her blush quickly before she chased it away.

"I can't honestly say that I like them, but Integra had a point. If we're to keep a low profile on this Island it probably would help if we fit in with our surroundings." He gave the shirt a final inspection before tossing it over his head, the blue shirt landing on the pile with the others. Seras was curious at what her master was looking at, so she walked over to the unorganised pile of fabrics and started sifting through as her master found another shirt to look at. She was pleasantly surprised at what she found.

In the five or so minutes that Seras had been looking around the shop Alucard must have picked out no less than **_ten_** items! Seras went through the pile, first there was the blue t-shirt that her master was just inspecting, it was simple and plain but very soft so maybe a good shirt for sleeping in. Then there was another shirt, it was black with long sleeves, then there were a few more like that all in dark colours naturally. Alucard had also picked out some trousers, all of them black of course, they were made from a thin material, and there was also a pair of black jeans too. Seras smiled at that, she could easily picture master in a pair of black jeans, wearing a black t-shirt, grumpily skulking about the island as everyone else enjoyed themselves. With a small chuckle she kept sifting through the clothes.

_What's this?_ Her eyes widened as she picked up some smaller pieces of fabric from the heap. Boxers, that was a little surprising, then again everyone has to wear underwear, even the mighty Alucard. He'd picked out three identical pairs, all black with a bit of white trimming, they looked like they'd be quite skin tight, bringing up an image of Alucard wearing them which Seras **_very_** quickly supressed. She hastily put them down into the pile and went through the rest of the items which consisted of some more plain shirts and trousers, and then she was done. All in all Alucard had picked out seventeen items so far, which was very impressive; then again he was probably just grabbing them out for the sake of it.

"Are you planning to buy **_all_** of these?" She asked him curiously.

"Of course not, I'm not buying any of them. Why would I?" He frowned at her, obviously a little confused at her question.

"Well normally you have to **_buy_** clothes in order to wear them. Unless you'd like to stoop to shop-lifting?" To Seras the thought of Alucard smuggling jeans and t-shirts out under his shirt was quite amusing, but she didn't think him to be the thieving type. Alucard was too proud, heck, too noble for that, in his own weird way.

"Police girl, I don't need to buy them at all; you forget that I can form clothes out of thin air." Of course! Why didn't she think of that, Seras's head dropped a little when Alucard spoke, her stupidity must have been obvious, honestly why did he even keep her around?

"All I need to do is have a clear picture of the clothes in my mind. By going through these clothes I have been cataloguing them for later use, I might not use all of them but at least I'll have a selection. People might look on me oddly if I walked around in the same clothes, every day, for eight weeks." Alucard did had a point there, they were going to be on Kumaju island for eight weeks; the more clothes the better.

"What about you police girl?" He asked flatly, "I've selected all of these clothes but I've failed to notice you carrying any for yourself, is it that hard for you to select some simple garments?"

"Oh… well… I've…" She felt her words failing for some reason, fearing that whatever she said wouldn't be enough, she sighed; either way it won't be enough, she knew that. Looking to Alucard she could see those emotionless red eyes staring, waiting for an answer. Might as well be honest, he could always tell a lie. "Oh to hell with it, I haven't really looked yet, ok? It's easy for you to pick out ten thousand things in ten minutes, but I'm not like you!" She instantly knew those words had come out way too defensive for her own liking, but it was done, and now she simply waited for the usual ridicule.

"Would you like some assistance?"

_What?_

"What?" She asked, and Alucard instantly frowned. "I mean… sorry master… I wasn't expecting you to ask me that."

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest I was expecting you to make fun of me or something. That's what you usually do, make fun of little, stupid Seras." Again, she kicked herself for her wording, gods she was all over the place tonight!

"I'm not going to make fun of you for **_that_**." He said flatly, although Seras could detect amusement in his voice. "You may often be a source of entertainment for me but even I understand what it means to take a woman shopping. I am well prepared for the hours upon hours that you inevitably plan to spend dragging me from shop to shop."

"Really?" She asked timidly, not knowing if he was just toying with her or actually being serious.

"Really" He smiled at her, genuinely it seemed. Seras felt another tickle of warmth in her chest. "Now, where do you want to start?"

* * *

Alucard was pleased.

Shopping with the police girl had not been the boring, aggravating and time consuming endeavour that he'd feared it would be. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Seras had, surprisingly, quickly picked out two summer dresses from the first shop they had visited; one was a long and ruffled design with floral patterning, which looked acceptable. The second dress Alucard liked considerably more; it was shorter that the other one, coming down to just above the knees, and it was black with intricate red patterning woven into the bottom edges and seams. Seras happily purchased them after having him inspect the items, which was a little odd, perhaps she valued a male opinion, even if it was from a centuries old monster?

For the next hour or so they simply wandered through the shopping centre, which was fine by him. At first Alucard had hated how busy the place was, but after a while he had adjusted and was now far more curious than annoyed. Police girl had happily explained to him how it was now common for people to group shops together in places like this, they went by different names depending on what part of the world you were in, shopping arcades, shopping centres, shopping malls, it was all the same though. Alucard found their design quite ingenius, people were able to happily shop to their hearts content in a warm and safe environment, not exposed to the elements, no cold rain, no buckets of excrement being tossed onto the streets. Things were definitely different in the 21st century.

The thing that truly captivated Alucard was the sheer variety of shops, not just how many. There were the clothes shops like the first one they had visited, there were 'odd shops' which were indeed odd, there were 'supermarkets' which had enough food for a small village, there were 'hairdressers', and then there were 'electrical entertainment' shops which sold televisions, sound systems and video games;**_ they_** had greatly intrigued him. Alucard spent a good twenty minutes fumbling around with this thing called a 'controller' trying to get this brightly coloured racing car to go around a race track on a game. He'd found it surprisingly addictive and was quite disappointed when police girl dragged him away to look at the other shops. He would have to come back and get one of those.

After some more time had passed the police girl had successfully purchased some more clothes. She had bought some 'tank tops', which were oddly bright in colour but looked comfortable to wear. Then she'd acquired some pleasant looking cropped trousers, they were black which Alucard liked, and they complimented her legs too. Police girl then brought some very nice things called 'mini skirts', Alucard had no objections to her buying those, they were black and red, barely covering any of her legs at all. Alucard definitely liked them, and encouraged her to buy more of them.

He was trying his best to sound pleasant and not intimidating. At some point during the trip Alucard had realised that Seras was very severe on herself, during their shopping she'd let down her guard a little and he had very, very carefully crept into her mind. He was used to doing it and often did so without her noticing but he was still surprised to detect such high levels of anxiety inside his little fledglings mind.

Alucard shocked himself when he'd felt a little pang of guilt towards the woman, he hadn't intended to make her **_that_** afraid of him; he just didn't want to get too attached to her like he had to people in the past. Perhaps she was being so harsh on herself because that is how he had behaved towards her? More guilt, if only a little.

"Master?" He broke from his thoughts, a little startled but he didn't let it show. He looked to his left to see Seras tugging at his long red coat. "Master are you ok?" She asked, looking at him with a slight air of concern.

"I'm fine" He replied, "I was just… processing my thoughts, that is all police girl. What is it?"

"I think I've found a shop that **_you_** would like." She smiled up at him, obviously confident in her find. He would be the judge of that.

"Oh, I see? Where is this shop?" He asked, half sarcastically, half teasing.

"Over here master!" She called, walking ahead of him, Alucard followed.

After a few minutes they had arrived to a section of the shopping centre that Alucard hadn't paid much attention to yet. Seras was standing in front of a small shop which had darkened windows.

"Come inside and have a look!" She beamed, "I guarantee you'll like what you see!" She hopped inside the shop, Alucard smiled at her enthusiasm. It astonished him how much happier she'd instantly become once he'd shifted his temperament to a less grumpy disposition. He was a little concerned that he affected her so profoundly, but it was probably because he was her sire, he had made her. That was it, surely. Bringing himself back from the internal debate Alucard quickly followed his little fledling into the shop. He was pleasantly surprised.

Black, there was black everywhere, beautiful, dark, it was glorious! Everywhere Alucard turned he saw black, or at least dark shades of grey or red. The shop was quite dark, save for a few small lights hanging from the ceiling; all four of its walls were completely hidden by rows upon rows of black clothing. In the centre of the shop was a rectangular glass counter with the two attendants standing within it, their appearance was a little odd. One, a woman, had half of her hair shaved off; the other half was short and dyed a bright green colour. The other, a younger man, had long black hair with dyed red tips. They were both dressed in the attire that they sold from the shop and they both had many, many piercings which fascinated Alucard.  
"Well? Take a look around." The police girl had walked up to him and given the older vampire a light prod. He gave a slight start, not noticing Seras approach, but then nodded and started to explore this interesting place.

He moved around the shop, taking in everything. Oh the police girl had been right, he loved this place! These clothes were far more to his liking than the other shops they'd been to so far. He'd especially liked the collection of long jackets against the back wall, although they were nothing compared to his own brilliant red trench coat Alucard still appreciated them; perhaps he should try wearing one of them on the island instead of his normal coat? It couldn't hurt. Alucard began sifting through what must've been over a hundred jackets, many of the designs appealed to him which greatly increased the difficulty of selecting a singular jacket; maybe he should select a few?

A few minutes later he held a small collection of jackets over his arm, looking for Seras; he thought she'd might appreciate being of some use in this endeavour.

"Police girl, I may need your assistance." The blonde immediately perked up from looking down at some nice platform shoes, turning to face him with an eager glint in her eyes.

"You're a bit more knowledgeable when it comes to modern clothing. I'm trying to find a jacket that won't draw too much attention, my own is excellent but I do find it to be a bit…"

"Noticable?" She finished for him.

"Quite" He agreed. "Now, have a look at these, I feel your opinion will be most useful."

Internally, he felt a twang of affection for the blonde when her face lit up at his statement. She immediately took the jackets from his grasp and started assessing them. Almost immediately one was cast aside, ah yes, it was the one with the spiked shoulders, Alucard admitted that it had been a long-shot from the outset however comfy it actually was. Another one was then rejected; Seras felt that it was too short, indeed the black leather jacket barely made it to his knees. Two more went, one was too heavy for hot weather and one lacked external pockets, something Alucard had not noticed before and mentally chastised himself for being careless in details.

Eventually Alucard was pleased to see Seras take a keen interest to one of the two last jackets she was inspecting. It was black, with nice long sleeves which had slightly exaggerated cuffs, the shoulders were slightly padded on the inside, the back of the coat trailed down to the floor but the front was more open and allowed freedom of movement. Chiefly among the traits though was the fact that it was made from fabric, not leather, which would not suite a hot climate. Seras knew this already but she had pointed out the fact he would look odd walking around in thirty degree weather in a heavy leather coat; no the fabric one was far better, and so it was selected.

"Good! I'll take that and buy it with the others." Seras beamed.

"There's no point buying it police girl." Alucard stated quietly as to not let the shop attendants here, should they think him suspicious.

"Nonsense master!" She interjected. "I've had so much fun tonight; let me get it for you, as a gift… even though it's actually being bought with Sir Integra's money." She chuckled awkwardly. Alucard could tell by the ways those blue eyes looked at him that he'd better accept the gift, lest he really upset her. With a sigh he agreed.

"Alright, you may buy it. This time."

"Master, thank you!"

Alucard smiled at her when she turned away and hopped over to the service counter, he suspected that this trip away would result in her causing him to smile a great deal more.

Amazingly, the thought didn't revolt him like he expected. Curious.

Seras was busy purchasing the items they'd selected, Alucard's new jacket and some shoes that Seras had selected too' he would have to take a look at them later. Whilst she did that Alucard was sifting through the other rows of clothing, when something caught his eye. A very pretty something, an idea sparked in his mind. Carefully he peeked over the racks to see police girl walking back over to him, their purchases in neat little black bags. Not wanting to alert her to his discovery, Alucard quickly walked up to her and tried to get her away from the general area.

"Police girl"

"You know you can try calling me Seras?" She asked with a happy smile, obviously hoping that he would use her name for once.

"… Seras, I'd like to spend some time looking around here some more. There are some boots that have caught my eye that I may like to imitate later. Seeing as we are due to leave in an hour I suggest that you finish buying what you need to while I look here."

Blushing a little, although Alucard thought she hadn't noticed it herself, Seras happily agreed to his suggestion. Alucard offered to carry the other bags for her, which Seras obliged, so that she could finish her other purchases.

"Ok master, I'm off to go check out some swimwear! Give me a call when you're done here." With that she was skipping out the door quite merrily, much to Alucard's relief.

With Seras gone, Alucard quickly returned to the aisle of clothing which had captured his attention before. He started sifting through the dark items of clothing, an almost childish grin across his face. Eventually he found something that he deemed suitable, but still wanted a second opinion. He walked up to the counter where the two attendants were standing.

"Do you think the woman, who was in here just before, will like this?" He asked, giving them both quite a start, obviously he'd been a bit quieter than he thought. After a moment the two had composed themselves well enough though and cast their gaze to the item Alucard was holding up.

"You mean the blonde?" The young man asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Correct" Alucard responded neutrally.

"I think she'll **_love_** it." Came the response from the woman with the green hair, the young man nodded.

"Excellent." Alucard grinned. "I'll take it and this one too." He held up another item. The two attendants grinned almost as much as he did.

If police girl was going to give him a gift, Alucard was not about to be outdone at that.

With the items purchased Alucard left the shop, proud at his achievements, and retrieved his smartphone to give Seras a call. The night was growing old now, and if they didn't leave soon there would be little time to organise everything at home before the dawn.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it, and I hope there weren't many errors in there! Let me know what you think, all input is appreciated! :D Next chapter will be up soon too so R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Emotions?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANYTHING ASSOSIATED WITH IT**

**A/N: AAAAND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! This one kind is more of an emotional revelation for one of our characters and the beginning of the next phase of our fic's story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 5**

The night was now old, a dim blue glow was flooding the sky in the east, heralding the slow march of the dawn. The morning sun would rise in just over an hour, Illuminating the Hellsing manor in all of its brilliance and splendour. For the moment though, it was still draped in shadows, save for the pale luminescent glow erupting from the windows of occupied rooms.

Seras gazed upon the view of the manor lazily as it slowly came into view, he forehead was resting against the glass of the Rolls Royce that was whisking her and Alucard home. Seras tried to breathe on the windows to make condensation, but being a vampire her body did not produce enough heat for her breath to do so. It was another reminder that she truly was a different person, a different being altogether. No longer human...

She pushed away those thoughts though, sitting upright in her seat, reminding herself on how much she had enjoyed this night. This night, this rare night with her master. It had been fun, great, lovely actually; it was the first time she'd felt this... close to him. A smile crept its way across her lips and she felt the tell-tale warning signs of a blush rearing their heads again. Making her best efforts to conceal her emotions Seras turned to look at her master, who was sitting on the other side of the large rear seats of the car. She expected to be met with the familiar set of deep crimson eyes, however none were there; Alucard sat with his head tilted down, his hat covering all of his face. Seras knew he wasn't truly asleep, only resting, but he was still pretty much dead to the world.

Seras allowed the smile to return to her lips, knowing her thoughts were currently not being scrutinised. She was happy that things were slowly improving, no, developing between them. There was nothing broken that needed improving, their bond was simply developing, growing in strength since that night in cheddar village. But was it developing in _**that**_ way?

_Could it really be..._

No, it can't be. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these invading emotions. She was simply fond of her master, it was a vampire thing, that was it! From what Seras had learned from Integra it appeared that vampires form very close bonds with their sires; it was merely a bond similar to father and daughter, right?

_Still..._

Seras shook her head again, this time putting all of her mental strength into pushing these thoughts away and into some metaphorical vault in the back of her head.

The Rolls Royce pulled up to the mansion, stopping a few feet from the stone steps that lead up to the oak doors. As soon as the vehicle came to a halt Seras felt her master's mind awaken and his eyes snap open, it was an odd feeling, knowing when he was concious and when he was not. Now was not the time to think on these things though, Seras was tired, and she still had her tutoring session with Integra to go to. Honestly she just wanted to crawl into her coffin-bed and sleep!

"A little tired police girl?" She jumped at his dark voice, not noticing that he'd phased out of the car and was now holding the door open on her side. "Time to go inside, dawn will be upon us soon."

"Right master." She said enthusiastically, but with a tone of groginess.

She stepped out into the cool pre-dawn air, giving her master a nod to show her appreciation at his gentlemanly display. His face of course showed no actual emotion in reply, but she was used to that.

"Take the bags from the car and head to the basement," Alucard commanded her coolly, "you'll need to drink blood if you're to stand a chance to stay awake for my master."

"Yes master." She replied, a little crestfallen. Seras had hoped to not have to drink tonight, she didn't want to spoil the good mood she was in.

"You _**will**_ drink, Seras." He commanded, she could sense frustration in his tone. He rarely Seras by her actual name, and it was usually when he was either displeased with her or teasing her in some cruel way.

"Ok, Ok. You win master, I suppose it's the least I could do for you after tonight." She conceded, trying to convince herself of a good reason to drink for him, apart from the obvious desire to make her master proud.

"Good." He responded neutrally. "I'm going to sleep."

Seras watched gloomily as he faded into mist, she'd hoped for him to at least bid her a 'good night', or maybe a simple 'you weren't as annoying as usual tonight.' But it was not to be, obviously, Seras was almost too tired to care anyway. She retried the many shopping bags from the back of the car and made her way into the mansion, casting a quick glance back to see the orange glow of the sky, sadly accepting that she would never actually get to _**see **_a dawn again.

Seras opened the door to her room with a sigh of relief, longing to be rid of the bulking shopping bags that she'd been forced to carry down to the sub-levels. It would have been nice if Alucard had offered to at least take _**one**_ of them, but that was wishing for the impossible, the last time Seras checked hell was yet to freeze over.

She dumped the multitude of bags onto her bed, leaving them to be sorted later, and turned to attend to her desk. She'd spotted the ice bucket as soon as she was in the room but had paid no notice until now, annoyingly she found that there were two packets of blood on. Obviously master thought that she needed it. She picked up one of the blood packets to find a small piece of paper stuck to the underside, it had some writing on it and Seras had to squint her eyes to read it as the ice had made the paper soggy. The hand writing was very elegant, and was obviously written by someone who knew their calligraphy. Seras instantly knew who the author of this little note was.

_I enjoyed our little trip out, Seras._

_Drink the blood._

She thanked whatever god that was watching over her for being alone in the room right now as her face was burning like a furnace. Even though it wasn't much and he didn't say it to her face, she'd take any form of kindness from her master.

Without another thought Seras found herself easily draining the first bag of blood, she didn't even bother to empty it into a bowl like usual, she simply sucked on it like a juice carton, like her master. Immediately the effects of the blood showed, Seras could feel her fatigue drain away, as if having a great weight lifted from her. Energy began to spark within her and Seras reached for the second packet of blood and downed it within seconds, feeling it course through her body, nourishing and revitalisng her, bringing warmth and oh such lovely sensations!

She simply stood there for a few moments, frozen to that spot in her room, unaware of the red orbs that observed her from the shadows. Seras slowly exhaled a deep breath as she felt the last of the blood finish working its magic on her, damn it always felt so good! Seras wished she wouldn't always be so apprehensive about drinking it, not when she knew this bliss was awaiting her when she did.

It still took a few moments for Seras to compose herself after that, having more than one bag of blood in a single hit always had a habit of making her feel, well, a little turned on. It was a little awkward and she didn't think Integra wanted to teach Seras whilst her face was still this red! Eventually though she was calm. Seras walked out of her chambers, gently closing the iron door and made her way back up into the mansion.

* * *

Integra was already awake, despite the fact that it was 4AM. She woke up upon hearing the loud thuds of car doors, her two servants had obviously returned. She sat up in her bed, rubbing away the last remnants of tiredness from her eyes, and reached over for her spectacles which rested on a mahogany beside table. Integra liked mahogany; her large ornate bed was carved from it, as were the other furnishings in the bedroom.

Her fuzzy vision immediately sharpened as her eyes adjusted to the large glasses, with a bit of a groan she stretched out in an attempt to wake her body and spur it into movement. Her bare feet touched the carpeted floor; it was lovely and soft having been shampooed only last week, she did not care for dust. Integra walked over to the large, dark green curtains that were draped over one of the bedrooms large windows, she peeked her head through a gap in the fabric, the sun was yet to rise but the sky was already brightening.

She dressed herself silently, choosing to wear a blue suit that matched her eyes in colour; she wore a plain white undershirt with a blue tie to finish the ensemble. She quickly sat down in front of her dresser to brush her hair which had become matted; she was never an easy sleeper and always woke to the same tangled blonde mess.

With that done she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to a small kitchenette, it was a well presented room with two sinks, a kettle and a microwave. The small kitchen bench top was made from a dark marble which had silvery veins running through it. Integra reached into a small overhead cupboard and retrieved a coffee plunger and a bag of ground coffee. Usually Walter would prepare her morning beverages but Integra didn't like to wake the aging butler if it could be avoided; besides he would always protest against her choosing coffee over tea.

Coffee in hand, Integra made her way through the private wing of the mansion, where only she and Walter usually ventured, heading towards her office; Seras would be up soon for their routine sessions. Integra really needed to thank Walter at one point for suggesting the idea to her; the tutoring lessons with Seras had been very beneficial for both parties.

Seras had surprised Integra with how much of her former humanity she'd managed to retain, she was unlike any vampire she had ever known. Sure, Alucard was also a man of emotions, though he'd loath to admit it, but Seras was different, she embraced it. She was almost like a hybrid, a vampire who seemed human on the outside, except for the blood rages; but that came with the territory of being a fledgling, once she became a true Nosferatu her self-control would improve. Integra confessed to herself that the vampire fascinated her greatly. The other positive aspect of their sessions had been that for the first time, _**ever**_, Integra finally had another female to talk to. It wasn't always girly-girly talk mind you; she was still the head of this organisation and had to remind Seras of that on more than one occasion. But she still enjoyed their time together and it allowed Integra, if only a little, to feel like a woman and not hate herself for it.

Eventually Integra reached her office and entered the dark room; she flicked on the lights which bathed it in a warm light. Walking over to her desk she frowned when she noticed it was still covered in several tall stacks of paperwork.

_Great, three days left before I leave and there's still __**this**__ much left to do._

Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat down into her comfy office chair, sipping away at her mug of coffee, praying that the caffeine kicked in soon otherwise she'll be drooping off to sleep in no time.

*Knock Knock!* "Sir Integra, it's me, Seras." Came the vampires usual happy voice. It gave Integra a bit of a jump, which thankfully helped wake her up a little.

"Come in." She said, sipping a bit more on the coffee, thanking herself for taking it black with double strength.

The door opened and Seras walked into the room, Integra noticed a definite spring in her step. She sighed to herself in relief; the night must have gone well with Alucard. Seras walked up to the desk and gave her a little bow before sitting down onto one of the ornate chairs facing Integra.

"Seras, judging by the lack of news channels reporting massacres across London and the fact that the city's _**not**_ on fire, I'm to assume things went well tonight?"

"Yes sir!" She beamed; her blue eyes were flickering with excitement.

Integra grinned back at her, showing her pride in the little draculina for controlling Alucard so well. She put her now empty coffee cup down on the desk and retrieved one of her cigars from the desk drawer. She flicked open her gold cigarette lighter and inhaled her much loved first morning puff, feeling the nicotine instantly work in conjunction with the coffee to fully wake her up. After another puff she looked back at Seras, who was still smiling at her, waiting patiently for Integra to speak.

"Well?" Integra asked her. "Give me your report."

Integra listened carefully, allowing a smug smile to form across her face, as Seras gave her report of the evening. It was amazing, Alucard actually behaved himself; sure she had ordered him to but the annoying prick always found some sort of loophole to squirm out of doing her bidding. Seras began explaining her master's curiosity at all of the shops, especially the video game store; Integra couldn't stop a snort of amusement escaping at the mental image that was forming in her head. Alucard, the great and mighty No-Life-King, glued to a video game, he was still full of surprises.

Integra was pleased to hear that Seras and Alucard had successfully selected and purchases appropriate clothing for their 'holiday' in Kumaju. By the sound of it Alucard actually enjoyed doing it, Integra knew why as soon as Seras mentioned she'd bought half a dozen miniskirts.

The perv.

It was then that Integra suddenly noticed something that she'd very, very rarely seen before.

Seras was, without a shadow of a doubt, slowly but surely growing redder and redder in the face as she gave her report. It sparked a fire of curiosity in Integra's mind, and worry. Was the police girl developing _**feelings**_ for Alucard? Surely not, he was always so cold, so harsh towards his fledgling. She'd seen Seras blush at him before but it was always when he'd embarrassed her in front of the men… or in front of anyone for that matter. This was different though, not only was Alucard not in the room but Seras was actually smiling! What sort of strange, twisted thoughts was going on in that little naive head of hers?

"Stop blushing police girl." She found herself saying automatically, not knowing what else to say to her. It worked though, Seras let out a small squeak, obviously realising what had happened, and the colour drained away from her face.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't realise I was doing that!" She half laughed, trying to conceal her awkwardness.

"It's alright... but do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Integra already knew the answer but was just trying to fool herself otherwise. Seras didn't answer she simply nodded, obviously dreading the question.

"Do you... how do I put it delicately... do you like Alucard?" She almost whispered the last few words, like a teenager would if gossiping.

"Of course I like Alucard, he's my master!" Seras chirped. Integra simply raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we try that again?" She asked, this time in her usual down to business voice.

"Um..eeh...oh...well, the thing is..." Seras fumbled, her face turning red again.

_Oh my god, she __**does**__! It's like watching a train wreck in slow motion._

"I guess...I...do?" Seras finally answered, giving Integra an unsure look.

"I see." Integra said as she took a another drag from her cigar, exhaling little smoke rings. She couldn't help but grin at the situation, it was liking dealing with a girl and her first crush.

"Does Alucard know?"

"No!" Seras exclaimed, "... ahem, I mean no. He doesn't, thank god."

"Are these... serious emotions?" Integra found herself asking, letting the curiosity bite a little bit more.

"Oh gods, I have no idea!" Seras sighed in despair as she dropped her head into her palms, "He's my master, I shouldn't be feeling this way. Should I?"

Integra thought on her question a little. It was well known that vampires chose to mate for life, and it was a pairing based on a deeply emotional level. Could Seras be feeling these instincts? Could Alucard? She supposed it wasn't entirely impossible, Alucard did turn Seras after all, and that was a decision that he would never take lightly. Perhaps he'd already made his choice, and was simply waiting for Seras to feel the same! Could Integra allow them to be mates? Could vampires...breed?

"Sir?"

"What? Oh, sorry Seras." Integra didn't realise she'd drifted off into her thoughts that deeply. "I was thinking on your question."

"And what do you think? Is this natural for me?" Oh lord she was looking at her with those baby blue eyes again, Integra bet even Alucard couldn't say no to those. Damn those eyes.

"I think it could definitely be natural..." Integra began, watching as elation spread across Seras's face, "...but it could also just be something to do with your bond with him."

"I suppose you're right Sir, better not get my hopes up, hey?" Seras slumped a little in her chair, visibly deflated.

Integra was worrying now, this is the last thing she wanted developing, right when they were about to all go away and she was trying to make sure everyone _**kept**_ the peace. What if something happened? What if Alucard rejects Seras? It wasn't likely, but still possible; what sort of chaos would that cause, the thought of Seras in a vampire mood swing was frighteningly terrifying to consider.

_Then again..._

A light bulb went on in her head.

_Perhaps this could work to my advantage... if those two are busy... doing whatever it is that courting vampires do... then I won't have them in my hair to worry about as much. Also if they do form a bond I would be the first human to actually be able to stud two vampire mates up close! And should they even have the luck of breeding...lord I hope this works otherwise I'm in some very deep shi-_

"Seras, I've... had a thought, so to speak." Integra said quickly, a rare level of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes sir?" Seras nodded, waiting for her too speak.

"We're flying out to Kumaju in three days right?", The vampired nodded.

"To a nice, isolated, tropical island resort?", Seras nodded again.

"Why not use your time there to see if anything... arises between you an Alucard." Integra suggested. Seras blushed even harder now. "I'm not saying you should tell him anything, or make any suggestions of it. Simply wait and see what happens."

"Are you sure sir?" Seras asked timidly, those damn blue eyes were back. "What if everything gets thrown back in my face?"

"I'll be honest Seras. I do have an ulterior motive too." _I should probably tell her the truth, in case it does turn out for the worse._

"Whats that, Sir?"

Integra took another drag from her cigar, stubbed it out and the proceeded to light a seconds. She sat there for a few moments, smoking, considering what she should say so as to not cause offence. Then again why should she care? She was the vampires master! Curse those petty emotions, Seras was making her soft.

"Seras. I want to study you and Alucard. If you two do end up... bonding in that way I will be the first human _**ever**_ to actively study it. It could mean a breakthrough in half a dozen different fields of vampiric research." She tried her best to make it sound logical and not selfish, maybe Seras would understand better. "... I could just order you to do it. But you've earned my trust, so I'll let you make any and all decisions on this."

Those last words seemed to relax the vampire, and she was able to supress the redness from her face. "You know, that's the first time you told me that you trusted me, sir." She smiled.

"It's been a long time coming I confess" Integra forced a small laugh. "I have problems with emotions, and dealing with vampires. You must remember I was brought up to despise your kind, so I'm still adjusting to having another domesticated vampire in the house."

Seras laughed at that, "Domesticated? Master maybe, but not me. There's nothing to domesticate, I'm the same as I was when I was human. Save for the fangs and bloodlust... hehe."

"I think that's why we've gotten on so well Seras. You are a one of a kind vampire."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, now you don't have to answer me immediately about Alucard. Just let me know before we leave. For now, lets focus on today's lesson?"

Seras nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!"

"Good. We'll continue where we left off then, the history of the twelve knights..."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Integra such a scheming woman? Hehe. That's it for this chapter. I hope this fic isn't dragging out too much, it will definitely pick up pace now as we begin the main plot arch at Kumaju Island. Oh its going to be fun! :3**

**R&amp;R As always!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Their New Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything associated with it. If I did the manga would be longer :P**

**A/N: OMG! Another update! Holy ballz how do I do it whilst working a 44 hour week? I dunno, too much caffeine probably! xD**

**This chapter seemed way, way longer when I was writing it. I still don't know if I've got the effect I wanted from it, I MAY re-write this one later. Let me know what you think? :)**

**On Her Majesty's Orders**

**Chapter 6**

"Alucard." The voice called.

"..."

"Alucard." It called again, louder.

"..."

"Hey! Wake up asshole!"

"Gah! I'm awake!" Alucard yelled as his eyes shot open, something had just smacked him over the head, hard. He got up and out of his marshmallow throne with a grumble. His eyes scanned the purple and cream room, searching for his assailant. They were not to be found, Alucard growled in frustration. "Do not try my patience! Show yourself!"

"Alright, fine! Sheesh, no need to get your panties in a bunch!" There was a bright POOF of purple smoke as Bruce Willis appeared in front of Alucard, sitting atop a small cloud that was somehow supporting his weight.

"It's you" Alucard snarled, "What do you want Willis?"

"For the last time! My name is the Jackal! I'm the spirit of your goddamn gun!" Bruce willis pointed to the gun holstered inside Alucards coat as a herd of green elephants stormed past behind them.

"Willis. Jackal. Whatever, what do you want?" Alucard's patience was wearing as thin as the paper of which the Duke of Westminster was scribbling on in the background, floating atop his fortress of gummy bears.

"You and I need to talk my friend." Willis said, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" Alucard scoffed, "I highly doubt that you have anything useful or intelligent to say."

"Not even if it's to do about Seras Victoria?" Willis frowned. Alucard's eyes narrowed at him.

"What about the Police Girl?" He snarled.

"What about that fact that **you** can't seem to take your eyes off her!" Willis poked Alucard several times in the chest as he spoke.

"I don't like you insinuations!" Alucard barked, drawing his two pistols at Willis.

"I'm not hearing a 'no'" Willis jested, turning into purple mist as Alucard fired off a volley of bullets at him. "Shooting at me with my own gun? Really?" He reappeared, this time wearing a high tech space suit "That shit doesn't work on me, remember?"

"It's still fun." Alucard sneered, "Now what were you trying to suggest about me and the police girl?" He asked threateningly, pointing his pistols at Willis again.

"I wasn't suggesting nothin'. It's a plain fact that you've got a thing for her!" Willis stated.

"I have not **felt **such petty emotions for centuries!" Alucard bellowed, emptying both of his pistols unto Willis, who simply dodged out of the way. "Do not think yourself privy to what I feel!"

"Oh, so you do feel something?" Willis grinned childishly, knowing he'd just outwitted the vampire.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BLOW UP AN ASTEROID WILLIS!"

"We **are** on an asteroid, Alucard." He said flatly.

"What?" Alucard's eyes darted in all directions. He could have sworn they were in a bright room before. Now they were on a black, shattered landscape, and above his head Alucard could see the earth floating in the sky amongst a sea of stars.

He looked back at Willis, only to have his face drain in horror at what Willis had in his hands.

"Is that… a DETONATOR?" Alucard bellowed.

"Yes!" Willis yelled, he now had a helmet on. When did that happen? "We win Alucard!"

"Huhwhatnow?" Was all Alucard could say as Willis pressed his thumb down on the detonator button and everything went dark.

* * *

"Nngh!" Alucard woke, startled by his own dream. Confused. Angry. He quickly settled as soon as he realised he was back in his chambers, sitting atop his comfy throne.

"Damn you Walter." He grumbled sleepily, "You just had to make me a cursed gun didn't you?"

He let out a disgruntled sigh upon noticing his fingers had gouged inch deep marks all along the arms of his beautiful throne. He made a mental note to fit Walter with the bill for this one. Still, the chair could be replaced with ease, he must have been through at least several dozen by now anyway; why was furniture so weak? Scratch that. Why was he so weak to allow himself to be manipulated liked that, his pride was aching with embarrassment.

_Ugh. I despise that bloody spirit. _

He rubbed his head in a vain effort to banish the memories from his mind. Slowly but surely his mental strength overpowered the horrific and frankly weird images. The vampire was able to relax again, maybe even drift back to sleep.

He simply sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of the cool, slightly damp dungeon air. It gave him comfort and allowed him to mellow after those particularly irritating days spent with the humans.

Quiet. Relaxed again.

He fell back into sleep.

* * *

Three hours seemed to have flown by in what felt like three minutes for Seras. She let out a long yawn, stretching out her tired arms, as she made her way down the basement stairs.

Her tutoring sessions with Integra were quite the mental workout, but she enjoyed them. Couple that with a night out shopping with Alucard and Seras was more than happy to crawl into her coffin for a good day's sleep.

Not that she'd be able to sleep. Integra's words were rebounding inside her head like a rubberdized ping pong ball.

She still couldn't believe that Integra was actually encouraging her to explore her feelings for Alucard. Seras thought that the very suggestion of her and Alucard developing that sort of bond would be completely unthinkable in Integra's mind.

Then again, Integra justified it by claiming that she had some sort of weird, scientific interest. Was she telling the truth? Or did she simply want to watch her two pet vampires for entertainment?

Seras stopped and shook her head.

No. Integra may be a cold woman sometimes, but even she wouldn't do that to her.

AND, she did say that Alucard would never have taken the decision to turn Seras lightly.

Perhaps there was something there? Perhaps he felt something when he saw her that night, lying in a pool of blood, begging for life?

Maybe she should ask him?

The very thought of it sent her mind into overdrive; she instantly felt heat sparking across her cheeks and her chest. Seras couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh at the idea of it.

_Maybe… but not today._

She reached the bottom level; her nerves calmed knowing she'd soon her in the comfort and haven of her own room.

Then she heard a noise.

Maybe it was nothing?

Another, louder noise pricked at her ears. It was coming from Alucard's room.

She felt a niggle of curiosity. Master was always quiet in his room, never making any noise. In fact he'd complain if Seras so much a allowed a pin to drop in her room after sunrise. What on earth could he be doing?

She edged down the dark hallway until she finally reached Alucard's door. She pressed her ear to the thick iron door and listened.

There was a strange noise, a grunt maybe? Then there was the sound of creaking wood, splintering, eventually she heard a snap as whatever it was gave way under some unknown force.

Biting her tongue, and knowing better, Seras crept into the room. She prayed that Alucard was asleep, otherwise she'd be in for it.

He was.

Her master was sitting on his throne, deep in what could only be described as a nightmare. His left hand was clutching a piece of his chair that had been snapped clean off. His face was locked in a deep frown and he must have been clenching his teeth because the tips of his upper fangs were poking through his lips.

Seras couldn't help but feel a tidal wave of sympathy crash over her. She'd never seen Alucard look vulnerable before, and now she wished to never see it again.

She slowly walked up to him, knowing that her footsteps wouldn't wake him, and knelt down to look at his face. There was a single thin line of crimson making its way down one of his cheeks, it was dripping gently onto his shoulder, soaking into the fabric of his black undershirt.

He was crying?

No. Her master didn't cry. Not Alucard.

But he was, and Seras saw that he wasn't frowning in anger, it was fear, something in his dreams scared him. Seras couldn't bear it any more.

Knowing it would probably wake him up, and more than likely result in one hell of a beating for her, Seras put a hand up to his face. As soon as her gloved hand touched his face she saw Alucard's muscles relax a little. She wiped the tears away, staining her soft glove a deep red as the blood spread through the fabric. His frown lessened and she saw his jaw relax.

She breathed a sigh of relief, smiling warmly at her dozing master. She'd never had the chance to observe him in this state for long, he was beautiful. His long ebony locks were resting on her wrists as Seras cupped his face in her hands. She loved his chiselled jawline, his defined brows, those deep crimson eyes, even his cheeky grin was sometimes attractive, when not used at her expense.

Seras could have happily stayed there forever.

Then his arm moved.

Seras had to use every inch of restraint not to scream, she shut her eyes tight, waiting for the assault that was to come. However all that came was his hand, gently reaching up to her, fingers outstretched. Alucard's eyes were still shut and Seras couldn't sense his conscious. She carefully leaned in a little; his fingers became lost in her blonde bangs. She leaned in a little more, a surge of heat began to race through her body as she felt something awaken deep inside her. She leaned in a little more again, his fingers were so close to her cheeks which were burning like the surface of the sun.

She leaned in again and they touched. Seras instantly jolted up at the feeling, not from the touch, but the emotions that had transferred to her from her master.

She looked down at him, a mixture of shock, fear and happiness was coursing its way through her.

Seras then did the only thing she knew how to and ran for the door, heading for the security of her coffin, and leaving her master alone. At least now she knew that his nightmare had ceased.

* * *

There was a mist hanging over the tall grass as a pair of heavy boots trampled a path through the sea of green blades. His fingertips trailed over the tips of the grass, picking up droplets of dew here and there, it was cold, refreshing. He marched on, walking through the field in a content silence, soaking up the calm of the world.

The field eventually gave way to a stone fence, it was only a foot or so high so he simply stepped over it and carried on walking.

He looked up. The moon had revealed herself to the world, bathing the landscape in a pearlescent glow. In the distance he could see the moonlight illuminating the dew coated tops of trees, a forest. He walked.

The forest was tall, dark, and imposing. He did not fear it, for its darkness was its beauty. Still moving he entered the wall of bark and leaves, milling his way between an army of solid trunks which resembled an endless row of pillars in some ancient, forgotten temple.

Still he marched on. The moonlight broke through the canopy in bright beams, lighting the ground in beautiful patters. He smiled, nature was a beautiful mistress.

In the distance he saw a warm light, the trees began to thin. He picked up his pace, caught in wonder at the sight before him. It grew brighter, and warmer, eventually he was bathed in a red glow.

The forest cleared. His eyes widened.

He saw nothing but chaos.

He had passed through to a battlefield. The land was scarred with the pot marks of war, men lay dying, strewn across the ground like discarded dolls. Many were dead, some were dying. Some wounded, some limbless, some unrecognisable as humans any more.

There were screams, blood curdling screams.

He followed the terrifying noises, walking for miles upon miles as the chorus of screams, battle and war cries melded together and ascended into a mighty crescendo.

When he reached the source, he stopped, in awe and in fear.

There were hundreds, no, thousands, no, Tens of thousands of people. Men, women, children.

They were all impaled.

He turned to look away, and behind him was more. More impaled corpses, millions, as far as the eye could see. He began to run, trying to flee the horror.

Something caught his leg. He tripped and fell.

People, there were people crawling out of the earth. A rotted hand had grasped his leg, squeezing it and crushing the bone. The people were covered in armour, wielding rusted swords and shields.

The shields bore his crest.

More grabbed him now. First his legs, then his arms. He felt hands ripping at his clothes.

More came, raising their weapons high. Their eyes hungered for blood. His blood. One came close, he pointed the rusted sword at the man's breast, right over his heart.

He raised his sword, ready to strike.

But the blow never came.

The sword began to melt in his hand. Not hot, but still melting. The man began to melt too, until he was just a puddle of blackness on the bloodstained earth. The puddle too melted away until there was nothing.

He looked around. Everything was melting away. He felt the hands groping his body weaken and dissolve. The pikes looming over him crumpled and faded into dust.

The land itself even changed. The barren, blood soaked earth morphed. It sprouted grass; he felt the ground soften beneath him as the green cushion pushed against his back.

What was this? This was not the way it ends!

He stood up. He shivered with fright at what was happening.

He flinched as he felt the earth rumble and shake.

There was a blinding light.

He shielded himself, preparing for the searing pain that it would surely bring.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes.

There was a hand. Reaching out from the light in front of him.

It was small. Gloved.

White fabric brushed against his cheek, and there was a smile.

Warm, kind, everything he didn't deserve.

He reached out to touch her. Yes it was a woman he could sense. Eyes, a pair of eyes appeared.

Blue, like the oceans he used to cross in days long gone.

The eyes were concerned, but happy. They were not looking at him, they were moving, searching. Why couldn't she see him?

He stretched his arm out further. His fingers were nearly touching her now. Just a little bit more.

They brushed against soft, bright gold strands. The hair felt softer than silk.

His fingers reached her, he felt her smooth skin. It radiated with an energy he'd never known.

Their eyes finally locked. He could his see orbs of crimson reflecting in her orbs of deepest blue.

Then everything fell away.

He was at peace.

* * *

For the second time that day Alucard stirred from his sleep, this time it was far more pleasant. He opened his eyes slowly, a fleeting sense of hope convinced him that the woman would still be there, but he knew she was already gone.

He raised a hand up to his face, had she wiped away his tears? Had she felt his hidden sorrow?

A sigh escaped his lips as the old vampire re-discovered a sensation that he thought would be long dead to him, the sensation of being cared for. It made him feel, warm. That was the only way he could describe it. Warmth being the opposite of how he would usually feel, cold and dead. It was something very rare indeed.

And it was something he didn't deserve, something a monster didn't deserve.

He rose to his feet with a low growl, half hating himself for his emotions, half trying hard enough to give a damn about them. His left hand released the piece of shattered wood from his chair, Alucard had phased out of the room before it hit the ground.

The room he entered smelled the way it always did, a mixture of insense trying to mask the damp, and the light scent of his little draculina.

She was sleeping soundly, although Alucard could tell that Seras had only recently returned to her coffin, her scent still clung to him like a exotic perfume. He smiled at her, she was beginning to develop a stronger mental link to him; being able to penetrate his dreams was evidence of that. Alucard would have to be careful with that in the future, but for now he simply stood there watching her from the shadows.

How long was he there? Minutes? Hours? He did not know.

Eventually he gave in, closing his eyes Alucard entered his fledglings mind, if only slightly. He was not far enough in to see her dreams or for Seras to recognise him being there, but it was enough for him to sense her concious. Would the same thing happen if he was the instigator?

It was not long before a triumphant grin appeared on his face. He felt the warmth return again as he connected with Seras, if only for a few moments.

Not wanting to disturb her any further, Alucard retreated from her unguided mind. A sad pang was felt in his chest as the warmth left his chest. Alucard half scoffed at the fact. He left the room and returned to his own, hoping now to enjoy a deep sleep.

_Hmph. Round one goes to Willis…_

* * *

**A/N: Who loves ya baby? Finally theres a bit of fluffiness! Yay! I'm trying to keep them in character for the moment, I hope I achieved that. Reviews are VERY welcome, all of the reviews and pm's I've got so far are great motivators! :)**

**P.S I hope you guys like the particular movie references I put in the start of this chapter :3**


	8. Chapter 7 - Smartphones & Black Bikinis

**A/N: ...Ok first of all...YES! I KNOW! I said I'd update routinely!... I failed T_T...that and life happened, it does that and things got super super busy and sadly this fic got shoved on the backburner. Now technically I should have been back over a month ago but I was reading through the later chapters of this fic and realised that I no longer liked some of them so I decided to re-write a few. Dont worry! Still following the same plot, just changed a few things up.**

**Also I'm probably going with a different layout from now on with shorter but more numerous chapters, however that may change again. Tell me what you think, k?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything related to it...if only :P**

**Chapter 7**

Three days had passed since that night in the dungeons of the Hellsing household. The evenings events had been casually pushed aside by both of the vampires and neither admitted to the other of what happened that night.

This was a pretty easy feat to achieve at least for everyone at hellsing was making final preperations. Their flight for Kumaju was set to leave that evening and the manor was buzzing with commotion.

Integra was still ironing out all of the details for the management of the Hellsing organisation in her absence; she was locked away in her office, neck deep in paperwork and onto her two billionth cigar of the morning.

Walter, too, was similarly busy. He'd been placed in charge of organising the accommodation and training of the extra troops recruited into Hellsing to bolster its forces whilst Sir Irons was in temporary command in Integra's absence. The troops were from an organisation called the 'Wild Geese', a loud and unruly bunch of mercenaries whom Integra viewed with suspicion. That aside Walter had convinced her to use them based of their impeccable credentials, in spite of their poor table manners and choice of humour.

Seras was busy in her dungeon chambers, packing her bag like an excited schoolgirl who was going away on her first camping trip. So far she had managed to pack seven, yes seven, suitcases to bursting point, in her defence two of them were filled with weapons in the highly unlikely event of them being needed. That was Alucard's suggestion, of course. The other five cases were filled with clothes and some of Seras' personal affects.

Unlike everyone else, in typical fashion, Alucard was busy, but not in the productive way that everyone else was. He was instead hunched on his throne, his eyes gazing quizzically into the bright screen of this new 'smart phone' that Seras had been ordered to buy for him.

Alucard's previous phone was to say the least very outdated, it didn't even have a colour screen! However he was very fond of it and was rather insulted when Seras presented him with this new, slim and fragile looking thing. Honestly he felt it would break if he so much as sneezed on it. Then there was the touch screen, the evil touch screen.

Alucard loved wearing his ivory white gloves, they were soft and comfortable, but nooo, now he has to remove them to work the strange new device in his palm, and he was still trying to figure out what all of these weird square shaped 'apps' were.

After a few moments of rather embarrassing fumbling Alucard figured out the advanced art of swiping between screens, which to his dismay revealed even more apps; several pages of them. Resigned to his fate, Alucard knew there was no point complaining to himself about it and set about exploring each app in its entirety, he prayed it would pass enough time that the wait for the 11pm flight would not be so deathly boresome.

_What exactly is a dropbox? Hmm a clock, useful I suppose. Oh a settings screen, I wonder if I can make all of these apps go away? Ugh! Nope, staying out of that one. Ok whats next?_

He flicked through the phone, itemising each app and its specific use.

_Messages… I assume that means texts these days…_

_Hotmail? I thought it was called an e-mail…_

_Camera? I don't see any photographic equipment in here? Wait…it __**does**__ have a camera! How fascinating._

_Twitter? Create new profile? Hm. perhaps I shall wait and get the Police Girl to explain this one._

Alucard was interrupted from his app-searching duties when the door to his chambers burst open, allowing an exhausted and aghast looking Walter to stumble through the threshold. As soon as he was safely inside Walter slammed the door shut behind him, the sound echoing through the halls, and slumped to the ground resting his back against it for support. Never before in human history has a butler look so worn out, or so sweaty.

"Ah! Escaping for our mercenary friends are we Walter?" Alucard asked, placing down his newfangled phone to engage with his comrade. "I'm amazed you made it out alive."

"I don't find that amusing Alucard!" Walter scolded between heavy panting; he pulled out a small handkerchief from his vest and wiped away the droplets of sweat that clung to his brow. "This blasted holiday could not come sooner enough! I cannot believe I recommended that rabble to Sir Integra!"

"Come now Walter" Alucard cooed sarcasticly, "I'ts not like you to get this upset so easily, please share your tale of woe with me." With a click of his pale fingers a chair had materialised beside the vampire and he beckoned Walter to sit by him.

After another brief moment of catching his breath Walter complied and stumbled over to the ornate piece of furniture, he flopped down on the chair and allowed a relieved sigh to escape him before regaling his story to Alucard.

Apparently Seras had been introduced to the Flying Geese earlier on in the morning, it had been a riot. Put one plump-breasted, **_attractive _**woman (vampire or not) in a room full of single soldiers and you're asking for trouble. Not only was she subject to an unquantifiable barrage of lewd comments, advances, and innuendos but she also had to put up with the Frenchman, Pip Bernadotte.

The man, according to Walter, was clearly and idiot. He simply could not believe that the 'sweet little blonde' was a vampire. That was until she flicked him into oblivion; it's quite amazing that a vampire possesses enough strength to **_flick_** a grown man around the room as if he weighed less than a balloon. She only stopped when she realised Pip was using the attack as an excuse to look up her skirt every time he fell to the floor. This caused a niggling irritation (or perhaps jealousy?) in Alucard that he daren't admit, and he swiftly cast the emotions aside.

Apparently though, at one point, Seras had snapped and began threatening to personally castrate each and every soldier should they make one more sultry remark about her. This then proceeded to escalate to the point that Seras was chasing them around the mansion which what appeared to be a chair leg, turned makeshift club. Needless to say it took Walter an exuberant amount of time to calm down both Seras and the fleeing men whom she'd been pursuing. It then took even more effort to convince the young draculina to go down to her chambers and complete her packing, despite it already being complete. Truth be told Walter just wanted an excuse to lock her in that iron room. As soon as that was done, he sought the only place in the mansion that was safe, except for Integra's office.

"And now I'm here talking to you." Walter finished with a huff, crossing his arms in frustration. "I'm beginning to understand why you like it down here Alucard."

"Ha, yes the Police Girl can be quite the troublesome thing when she wants to be."

"Yes…although I've noticed you seem to find her less irritating these days."

"Incorrect Walter, I've simply learnt to tune out her ceaseless drabble" Alucard lied. He knew all too well that Seras was trying his temper less and less with each passing day; it was a …worrying development. One he should try to correct at the next opportunity. "I find her to be tolerable at the best of times, usually when she's silent."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that, from what I heard you rather enjoyed that little shopping expedition that you were…'forced' to go on." There was a disctinct smugness in the butler's voice which Alucard was determined to rub out.

"It was the only way to keep the darned girl quiet Walter" He lied again; this was going to become a bad habit at this rate. "However it did give me some ideas to help **_entertain_** myself whilst we are away on this little trip."

Walter cocked an eyebrow at Alucard who now had a devilish grin plastered across his face. "Alucard, you're not planning on antagonising the poor girl the entire time we're away are you?"

"How could you think me so cruel Walter?" Alucard grinned even more; oh he was going to **_love _**this. Although he hoped Walter won't die from a heart attack at the sight, "In fact…I brought Seras a present."

"Oh?" Walter raised the other eyebrow now, "Do please show me what this wonderful gift is."

"Very well" Alucard replied as he summoned forth a small black box from the shadows, it floated over to the pair and sat itself down on Alucard's lap. "I do hope she likes it, I put significant effort into my choice of purchase."

*Click*

"…"

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's…very dramatic"

"Do you believe the Police Girl will like it?"

"I'm trying to think of a word a little stronger than…'no'.."

"What do you mean no? I think It's rather fitting." _If I do say so myself._

"Yes Alucard, its _**very **_fitting."

Fitting it was indeed. Alucard was carefully holding up a black swimsuit, a very revealing, well fitted black swimsuit. It was a one-piece although it was cropped here, there and everywhere to reveal as much skin as possible whilst still being considered swimwear and not a strippers outfit. There was no real back to it, only two straps designed to hold he bust in place, and as for the bottom of the swimsuit well…skimpy would be an understatement.

"Where on earth did you find it?" Walter asked, still recovering from the shock.

"In a wonderful place that Police Girl called an 'alternative clothing store'!"

"Ah…"

"…"

"Alucard?"

"Yesss Walter?"

"You didn't…buy anything for Sir Integra did you?"

"If only she were so easy to buy for, sadly no."

"Thank heavens." A sigh of relief, "I don't think I'd have enough cleaning products to scrape your entrails off the walls if you had."

**A/N: Oh yes, the secret gift from Alucard has been revealed! **

**So this was a shorter than usual chapter, as I said I'm toying with doing shorter but more frequent chapters. You never know I may do both here and there. But enough waffling! Plz R&amp;R :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Thatcher Cometh!

**A/N: Was suddenly hit with this idea so i though 'what the hell, i'll chuck this in for funzies'. Dont worry it ties into the next chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing or any of its delicious and lovely characters -cries-**

**Chapter 8**

"Integra."

"…"

"Integra…"

"…"

"INTEGRA!"

"Gah! FU-WHAT?"

"What do you think you are doing **_sleeping_** on the job?!"

"Sweet Christ…"

"Actually my name i-"

"Margaret Thatcher?!"

Integra peeled her face up from the desk (quite a task seeing as it had been glued down by a puddle of drool) to stare in disbelief at the sight before her. Someone must have drugged her tea, either that or those cigars were way, way past their expiration date; because what she could see before her was a former British prime minister floating around her office like a humming bird.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" She asked incredulously, rubbing her eyes in a vain sense of hope it would make her snap back to reality.

"That's no way to address me young lady!" Margaret Thatcher scolded. "As your gun spirit it is my duty to serve and guide you."

"Gun spirit?" _Ok I've officially lost it!_

"Yes Integra and I come bearing a warning, a graaave warning!" She started waving her arms around in the air mimicking being in distress.

"…what warning?" Integra asked with a growing sense of regret.

"Something terrible, very terrible is going to happen to you!" She shrieked.

"Ok…" Integra didn't really know what to make of this strange apparition. "Care to elaborate?"

"It's going to happen **_very_** soon!"

"How soon?" Integra asked with a hint of worry.

"Imeeeediately!"

"What? What's going to happen? I order you to tell me!"

"You're going to….miss your fliiiight!"

_NO!_

"GAH!"

*THUMP*

*CRASH*

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Ow!"

"….Seras?"

"no….only…pain"

**A/N: WOW! Wasn't that a quick one? Heh heh, as I said the idea just kinda hit me, hehe get it? Hit? No? Bah fine my jokes are bad! T_T**

**R&amp;R as always you wonderful people! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Of Limos & Luggage

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter is up, huzzar! First of all I just want to thank everyone on and off for all of the fantastic feeback! I'ts a good motivator and YES I am open to requests so If you want to see something in this story let me know and I'll see if I can write it in.**

**Now a few of you have noticed that I'm writing another fic called "I need a holiday!" It pretty much follows the same plot as this fic but with a few tweaks and Im writing it from the characters POV. Its just for a bit of fun really and wont be nearly as in depth as this fic but I like it :P**

**Anyway! Enough rambling, R&amp;R guys!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hellsing or any of its characters *cries***

_'__Stupid Seras waking up stupid Integra who fell asleep at her stupid desk, gragh I should've known that was a bad Idea.'_

Seras was gloomily lugging her heavily packed bags up the many staircases of the dungeon leading up to the mansion; a throbbing red lump was protruding from the side of her head where Integra (in a startled state mind you) saw fit to strike Seras in the side of the head with her thick, **_heavy_** ashtray. Immortal or not that shit was gonna hurt.

On the plus side Seras took comfort in the thought that she'd soon be soothing her sore head with a nice cool icepack aboard Integra's expensive, and very comfy, private jet. Not only that but she wasn't even being forced to sleep in her coffin in the cargo bay, a fact which brought much jubilation when Walter told her.

This joy was however short lived when she realised it meant spending nearly 24 hours in the air trapped in a jet with Alucard. It was going to be an awkward flight to say the least, she had barely spoken two words to him since the other night and she had the distinct feeling that he too was avoiding her. Seras couldn't blame her master though; she was having a hard enough time processing everything that happened as it is, imagine how difficult it would be for someone as stoic and emotionless as Alucard.

She prayed that Alucard would have brushed off the matter as some sort of strange dream; the man was a very deep sleeper when he wanted to be.

Eventually Seras made it out of the dungeon and trudged her luggage out to the front courtyard of the mansion where Sir Integra's limousine was due to pull up any moment. She set down the two suitcases onto a pile with the others she had brought up.

The air was especially cold tonight and Seras, despite being technically dead, still shivered in the unseasonably cold march night. She stared up to gaze at the moon, which was half obscured by clouds, hoping to lose herself in her thoughts for a bit. Sadly she was interrupted.

"Good God Police Girl, how much did you pack?"

With a start, Seras turned on the spot to see her master standing against the wall of the mansion, eyeballing with disbelief at her small mountain of luggage.

"M-master!"

"Seras, we are going on a small holiday, not an expedition. Explain all of this." He demanded.

"W-well…I've got my clothes in that one and that one…cleaning products and bedroom stuff in that one…swimwear and beach stuff in that one and the others are full of weapons." Seras suddenly felt very childish when she realised just how much she'd actually packed.

"Swimwear?" Alucard asked, Seras thought she could detect an undertone of disappointment. Did he not want her to have fun? Or worse, did he not like the thought of her in a bikini?

Wait. It wasn't like she was going to parade herself in front of him anyway, right?

"Umm…yes, swimwear" Seras replied, a little pink in the face. "Walter told me that if I kept drinking my blood I would be able to stay out in sunlight, as long as I used that special sunscreen he developed."

"I see…" Alucard raised an eyebrow, "Well don't go flaunting yourself too much Police Girl, we don't want you attracting the attention of **_every_** male at this place."

"And what exactly is that meant to mean?" Seras squeaked incredulously.

Alucard opened his mouth to respond but stopped as the footsteps of Integra and Walter could be heard approaching behind them.

Integra and Walter walked out through the large oak doors of the mansion to be greeted by the sight of their two domesticated vampires in the middle of what looked like a rather heated conversation.

"Am I interrupting something?" Integra asked, noting the beet red colour of Seras' face and the awkward expression on Alucard's. She heard a small snicker escape Walter's lips next to her.

"Not at all, my master" Alucard replied coolly. "We were simply engaging in friendly banter whilst waiting for your arrival.

_'__Hmm, I doubt that.'_

"Very well, are you both packed?" She asked.

"Adequately, master. Although I think little Seras here may have gone a tad bit overboard." Alucard chuckled mockingly.

Integra turned to Seras and her eyes widened a little at the sight of her luggage.

"Well…at least you're prepared for anything it seems Seras." She couldn't help but smile a little at the how big the pile of luggage looked compared to the little vampire. "How's your head?"

"Better Sir, thank you." Seras replied, rubbing the spot where Integra had struck her earlier.

"Good. Now we are in for two **_very _**long flights before we reach Kumaju. I expect you to drink a regular amount of blood during these Seras. You're still a very young vampire and I don't want you to pass out every time we fly over a moving body of water, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Seras saluted with a smile.

"Now, as for you" Integra turned to Alucard, "I expect you to behave during the flights, if you don't I shall have no qualms with pushing you out of the jet."

"Of course master, I shall be on my best behaviour for you." Alucard purred with a gentle bow.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to need a lot of scotch on this flight?_

"Good…where's your luggage Alucard?" Integra asked, noting the lack of bags other than those brought by Seras.

"They're already in the car, Sir" Walter replied from behind. "Speaking of which…here it comes!"

The group turned to see the bright headlights of a long black limo rumbling down the large driveway of the Hellsing estate, bearing the license plate 'AVH'. It was a subtle nod to Abraham Van Hellsing, Integra's ancestor and founder of the organisation.

The limo pulled up in front of them and the sharply dressed chauffer stepped out and opened one of the passenger doors. Out stepped Sir Irons who made to greet them.

"Ah! Sir Integra." He half smiled.

"Sir Irons," Integra replied as she shook his hand. "I trust you found Henry's driving to be acceptable?"

"Indeed, I've never known such smooth driving! I think I should get Henry to give my man some training."

"As long as I get him back when I return." Integra chuckled.

Sir Iron's face palled slightly when he eyes Alucard, who he hadn't noticed leaning against the mansion wall before.

"Umm?"

"Don't worry Sir Iron's, he's coming with me…sadly. Her Majesty's orders." Integra grimaced as she spoke the words.

"Oh, excellent" He sighed in relief turning to Walter. "Everything set to go Walter?"

"Yes Sir" The butler replied. "I've left a pair of folders on Sir Integra's desk for you, the blue one contains the details of the men we've hired to bolster our forces in our absence."

"Ah yes… what were they called? Wild Geese wasn't it?"

"Yes Sir. They're a bit rough around the edges but I assure you there's no better group for the job. Their leader, Pip Bernadotte, will be around in the morning for all of the basic introductions."

"Very good Walter."

Integra noticed he gaze shifted suddenly and he gave a start. Apparently he hadn't noticed Seras standing quietly in the dark some distance away from them.

"Oh yes. Sir Irons this is Seras Victoria." She motioned for Seras to come close, and she obediently complied although she did seem a little apprehensive.

"Good evening Sir." Seras said quietly, she extended out her hand. Sir Irons hesitated for a second but then took it in a firm handshake.

"Good evening…Miss Victoria." Integra noted the uncomfortable look on his face. It's not every day you shake hands with a vampire, and Alucard had left a very bad impression on him…understandably.

"I must admit you're not what I had pictured in my mind when Sir Integra had mentioned you at the round table conference."

Integra thought she heard a quiet scoff from Alucard, but she chose to ignore it.

"Um… thank you…Sir?" Seras obviously didn't know what to make of him either. Obviously Alucard had probably been feeding her vicious rumours of the 'Iron Head' of the round table.

"Well…" Integra interrupted, "Introductions aside, we must sadly leave before we're late for our flight."

_For real this time. Damn fucking Margaret Thatcher ghost thingy._

"Oh. Of course, we wouldn't want that." Sir Irons smiled at her, "Do take your time to relax, and don't worry, the other knights know nothing of this. According to their reports you're on the continent to build 'inter-agency' relations."

"Thank you." She replied, "A woman by the name of Maria Hampton is filling in for Walter whilst we are away. She will show you to your room. She's waiting inside."

"Very well Sir Integra." Sir Irons shook her hand again, "Have a safe flight."

He made for the doors of the mansion, attempting to avoid making eye contact with Alucard if at all possible. Integra hoped he wouldn't say anything; the Incident with the cow going through Sir Iron's car was still a very fresh memory.

_Come on, walk faster! Ok good he's passing Alucard, he's walking up the stairs to the door!_

_Phew._

_Wait…Alucard's turning around…_

"Alu-"

"How's the car, Sir Irons?"

"Alucard! Get in the limo, NOW!"

**A/N: Ok thats another chapter done. I apologise in advance for any errors as I was unable to get my proof-reader to check this out today so I may re-post a revised version of this if needed.**

**Might have next chapter up this weekend too guys, stay tuned! :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Flight (Part 1)

**A/N: Had fun with this one, ok to be fair I had fun with the next 4 chapters too! Lots of things beginning to happen and we're getting sooo close to Kumaju, and thats where the REAL fun begins!**

**As always R&amp;R, the more I get, the more I will post! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing or Any of its characters (sadly)**

It was just before midnight when the wheels of Hellsing's private jet lifted up from the runway at Heathrow airport, it was the start of a three-leg journey to Kumaju. London to New York, New York to San Francisco and then on to Kumaju. All in all it added up to a great many hours spent in the air.

This was of course no consequence to Alucard, he enjoyed the luxury and indulgence of flying.

Sipping on a glass, which was filled with a mixture of blood and a vintage merlot, Alucard leaned back into his large (and oh so comfortable) chair. His gaze shifted to the window where he could see the glistening lights of London retreating away, although his keen eyesight allowed him to view the city as if he were still at ground level.

The jet was well equipped, _**very**_ well equipped.

It was a heavily customised Boeing 737-700ER. The main cabin was split into two sections, the front of the jet was designed to accommodate Integra, Walter and up to six others if needed. It was lavishly equipped with large leather seats which would recline and extend out into a single bed when needed. There were tv's for each seat which could be pulled down from the ceiling on a metal arm and they came with over three hundred channels. The front cabin also contained a small bar &amp; kitchenette; a surprising achievement considering the 737 isn't exactly a massive aircraft. The back half of the cabin contained Integra's own office-in-the-sky, complete with a six-seater conference table. Behind that were her sleeping quarters, which consisted of a sleek double bed, side tables and even a walk in shower.

Being the head of Hellsing certainly had its perks.

Alucard rested quietly for quite some time, sipping on his drink, allowing his mind to wander.

Integra had retired for bed as soon as she was on the plane, Walter was up with the pilot and he usually slept in the cockpit as well, just in case he was needed urgently. Seras was sitting across from Alucard, her face scrunched up in deep concentration as she attempted to play some sort of game on her phone.

'_Such a curious creature'_ Alucard thought to himself, _'So easily amused by such little things, and yet you can never pick up on what's right in front of you.'_

He cast his thoughts back to that night, the night where she had entered his mind. How much had she seen? There must have been some level of emotional transfer; otherwise the mental link would not have been strong enough to begin with. Yet she had said nothing to him.

Perhaps she was afraid to do so? It would not surprise him; if you looked Alucard up in a book the words 'warm and approachable' wouldn't be found anywhere in the description.

Anyway, why should he be? Emotions do nothing but muddy the mind and give you something to lose in the end. Alucard knew all too well about the latter.

Still.

Whenever he looked her way, Alucard found himself feeling less melancholy, if only a very little.

He was fond of the Police Girl, there was no denying that, and protective of her; this was natural, he sired her and it was instinct.

But this _**other**_ feeling…

That was far more complicated.

She was attractive. No, that was an understatement; she was positively delicious in his eyes. A more desirable form could not be found even if he searched for a hundred years. The moment he first laid eyes on her, bleeding to death in the woods, Alucard knew she was beautiful. But that wasn't the reason he turned her, he saw something in her that night, something he knew nobody else would ever notice. Her soul was dark, not with evil but with pain; her sorrow called out to him like a siren. He had felt an unnatural desire to help her, to free her. It just…happened, something on a subconscious level connected him to her, and then he offered her the night.

And she accepted his gift, his gift of darkness. He had given her the choice and she chose willingly, unlike most virgins who fall victim to lesser vampiric scum.

As he drank he saw pain, he saw sorrow and he saw death; but beyond all of that he saw a burning desire to survive.

'_Seras Victoria, the little fighter…'_

"Hm? Did you say something, master?"

"Huh?" Alucard turned to see Seras staring at him.

_Surely not? _

"I thought I heard you say my name, sorry I was getting pretty into that game so I'm not surprised I didn't hear you, heh heh."

"Hmph, you should get your ears checked."

"Meanie!"

"I'm not the one hearing things am I?"

_No, I'm just not keeping my cursed guard up when I should be._

"Whatever master." She shrugged, obviously used to his retorts by now.

"I suppose _**that's**_ how you're going to pass the time during this flight?" Alucard asked, pointing a finger to her phone.

"Well for now, sure. I might watch a movie or something later."

"I see."

"What about you master? How do you pass the time?"

"I like to think about things."

"Oh…like what?"

"None of your business" Alucard snarled, but he quickly stopped at Seras shied away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy master" She whined.

"It's alright Police Girl…you see…I was thinking about this little trip we're going on." He lied; there was no way in hell he'd start that conversation without an escape route, and the only option was jumping out of a flying aircraft…over the ocean.

"Oh…"

"I find myself…looking forward to it."

"Oh?!" Seras' face lit up. "Really master?"

Alucard chuckled at her childish response, "Yes I'm looking forward to it. It's all a novel experience for me, indulging in human activities proves to be most entertaining…besides you did buy me all of those clothes to wear. It would be a shame to not have a good reason to put them to use."

"You sure master?" She asked, turning a little red. "I-if you don't feel like it you don't have to."

"I have to. Sir Integra ordered us to dress like normal humans, remember?"

"Of course!"

"You really are forgetful."

"You really are mean!" Seras stuck her tongue out at him.

Alucard laughed, "Perhaps if you put a brain in that pretty little head of yours I wouldn't need to be."

"Please master! My good looks aside I'm very smart, thank you" She giggled. "Wait…you think my face is pretty?"

_Aha, got you Police Girl. _At least he could have some fun teasing her.

"Actually I said your head is pretty, but yes your face in particular is indeed so." Alucard's grin widened as he saw her face colour. "Does that surprise you to hear me say that?"

"Well…it..it surprises me to hear you pay me any kind of compliment!"

_Oooh, good escape._

"Oh your words burn me Police Girl."

"Uh huh, like flame burns a rock."

"Such snappy retorts Seras, I do believe you're learning some proper wit."

"Well I have you and Walter to thank for that." She replied with a laugh. "Speaking of which…"

She moved over to sit on the other recliner next to Alucard and leaned close to him, a little too close for his comfort, but Alucard ignored it.

"I was speaking to Henry, the driver" She whispered. "…guess what?"

"We're the only two people in this cabin", Alucard whispered sarcastically whilst trying to stop her from leaning any closer. The feeling of her breath on his neck was one distraction he did not need right now. "You don't need to whisper, idiot."

"Whatever…anyway, Henry said he knows somebody on Kumaju, an old friend of Walters."

"So?" Alucard asked bluntly.

"An old _**lady**_ friend of Walters." Seras smirked. Alucard arched an eyebrow at her.

"Did Henry happen to mention said lady's name?"

"Amelia, he didn't give me a last name."

"How interesting," Alucard chuckled, though he wasn't surprised. In his youth Walter courted many a lady, he was bound to cross paths with one eventually.

"Do you think we should…you know…tell him?" Seras asked excitedly.

"No. I think he should find out for himself…" Alucard replied, noting Seras' crestfallen face, "…besides, it might help them rekindle a long extinguished flame. Two people on a tropical paradise, beautiful scenery…maybe some romantic dinners. I'm sure the old man still has it in him, so long as he doesn't slip a disc."

"Master, that's probably the nicest and the naughtiest think I've ever heard you say!" Seras beamed at him with a toothy grin.

"I can be…kind when I want to Seras." Then an idea struck him, "Who knows…maybe I'll treat you to a nice dinner?"

"W-what…I mean, really?" She asked, wide eyed in astonishment.

"Why not?" Alucard purred, oh how he enjoyed teasing her. Never mind that it was just as much torture for him. He leaned towards her a little so their eyes were a few inches apart. "Maybe I want to be nice for a change."

"I...er...well...you..umm...ok!" Was all Seras could muster in between incoherent stuttering. Alucard could sense her apprehension, but he could also sense her body reacting to him being so close; secretly, she liked it. Sweet heavens above...he liked it too.

_Well...I'm stuck in this situation now. Might as well make some fun of it._

"Whats the matter Seras?" He cooed, "Afraid of having dinner with me?"

"M-ma-master, of c-course I-I'm not afraid." She whispered, as if there were people listening in on the conversation. "It's just that...well...I've not really been taken out to dinner...for...a while...and you're..well..."

"Well?" He asked, edging gently closer until the tip of his nose was within a hairs width of hers. He could feel her breath mingling with his own, and that perfume, that damned scent of hers was dangerously close to overriding his senses completely.

"Ahh..." She whispered, with a longing shudder.

"Well?"

"You're...a little...old fashioned?"

_What?_

"What?"

Before Alucard could completely register what exactly had happened there was a flash of platinum and then Seras was on her feet, a very Alucard-like grin on her face.

"Gotcha master!" She piped before running off down the aisle of the plane, "I'm going to check up on Walter and grab some blood!"

She was gone.

Alucard was dumbfounded.

Did he?

Did he just get beaten at his own game?

Surely not.

**A/N: OUCH! Alucard was the one being played by Seras for once? But where did this sudden, flirtatious outburst come from? Stay tuned and you'll find out! ;)**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Flight (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a LONG one, but it needed to be. I couldnt find a better way of writing all of this other than having it in one bug chapter so enjoy!**

**Reviews are LOVED! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters except for my OC's**

_-Flashback-_

_"__You want me to do WHAT?" Seras asked incredulously, still digesting what the other blonde had just said to her._

_"__You heard me Miss Victoria" Integra replied, taking a drag from her cigar. "I want you to encourage Alucard's interest in you."_

_"__You mean flirt?" Seras asked in disbelief. "You want me to flirt with Alucard, my master?"_

_"__To put it bluntly, yes. Is that a problem?"_

_"__Yes!...I mean no!…I mean its-"_

_"__You told me the other day that you had feelings for him?" Integra interrupted._

_Seras nodded._

_"__Then why not act on them?" Integra asked matter-of-factly._

_"__Because it's Alucard! It's one thing to admit my feelings about him to you…but admitting them to him is another matter entirely! What if he laughs me off? Calls me pathetic? Or stupid? Or weak? Or-"_

_"__Or what if he reciprocates?" Integra interrupted her again. "What if __**he**__ has the same feelings as you?"_

_"__Pfft! I find that unlikely!" Seras snorted, crossing her arms in defiance._

_"__Oh, I don't know Seras. I've been watching the pair of you these past few days, and he is definitely paying you more attention than you realise."_

_"__Really!" Seras squeaked, her face burning. Could her master really feel that way about her? Would he even allow himself to feel that way?_

_"__Oh yes." Integra smirked. "I do believe I've caught him undressing you with his eyes once or twice."_

_"__Sir Integra!" Seras flew her hands in front of her face in embarrassment._

_"__What? It's only the truth." She chuckled. "I thought you'd be flattered by that?"_

_"__Having men stare at me is something that I got __**very**__ used to in the police force, Sir."_

_"__It's understandable; God was very kind when he sculpted your figure." Integra pointed to Seras's noticeably large bust, causing the little blonde to blush. "You should still take it as a compliment. After all it takes a lot to get Alucard's attention."_

_"__I still don't think he'll take kindly to me pouring my heart out to him."_

_"__I didn't say that did I? I said you should flirt with Alucard. Appeal to his…carnal appetites if you will?"_

_"__You mean SEDUCE him!?" Seras almost screamed but was able to reduce it to a high pitched squeal._

_"__No not seduce him Seras!" Integra slapped her palm into her face in frustration. "I mean flirt with him! Tempt him, make yourself physically desirable to him…without the seduction part that is."_

_"__That sounds more like something master would do to me." Seras whined, dejected._

_"__Exactly!" Integra exclaimed in triumph. "Play it his way. The last thing Alucard would expect is for you to do something so spontaneous. It will help you ascertain his attractions towards you and hell; you might even get a kick out of it. The man needs to be taken down a peg or two."_

_"__You really think it will work?" Seras asked apprehensively. _

_"__With your body?! If it doesn't then I'm going to get Alucard's head checked."_

_-End Flashback – _

XXXX

Seras sat in the cockpit, her mind overcome by a strange combination of shock, jubilation and fear. She was still trying to process what had happened a few moments ago, she even made sure to pinch herself and be certain that she wasn't in some twisted dream.

_'__OW!'_

Nope. It was real.

_'__Holy crap, I can't believe I just did that! Me!' _

Seras beamed inwardly at herself with praise. She'd been tossing and turning over the idea of tormenting Alucard the whole evening; in fact it took Alucard's teasing for Seras to muster up the courage to do so. Although she was beginning to think it was less about courage and more her being aroused by her master's attention.

_'__That was something else...' _She thought to herself, replaying the scenario over and over again in her head. Each time it would cause a little flicker of excitement in her chest when she imagined him being so…close to her…those deep crimson orbs staring into her own.

"Umm…Miss Victoria?"

Her fantasy was shattered by a hand waving dangerously close to her face, bringing her back to reality to see Walter staring at her, as was the pilot sitting next to him.

"Seras?" Walter asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I was off in my own world...heh heh."

The butler merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm…what were you trying to say?...sorry?" Seras asked sheepishly.

"I was asking if you were going to finish that blood before it becomes spoiled." Walter pointed to the half empty blood back clenched in Seras's hand with a little straw poking out of the top like a juice carton.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah I'll finish it." Not wanting to get violently sick over the ocean was always going to be a good motivator and Seras drained the rest of the pack in seconds. "There!"

"Good, now would you care to explain why you burst into the cockpit like that? Poor James here nearly had a heart attack."

Seras cast a glance over to James, a young pilot with brown hair, who looked no older than she was when Seras was human.

"Sorry James" She said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"S'alright Seras." He grinned. "Should be used to ya antics by now anyways."

"That aside." Walter continued. "What are you doing in here with us?"

"Oh...I'm just avoiding master for the moment." Seras said aloof, trying not to give anything away. Somehow she doubted Walter wanted to know about her uncharacteristic desires for her master.

"I see. And why would that be exactly?" Walter asked

"Well...ummm..." '_Damn it! Think girl! He cannot be allowed to know!'_

"Well?" He leaned a little closer, his eyes narrowing.

"I...uh..may have given Alu-master...a taste of his own medicine." Seras prayed he took that message the way it was intened.

"Ah!" Walter exclaimed, with a laugh. "Practical jokes at thirty thousand feet, eh?"

_'Phew!'_

"Yes... Yes! Excactly Walter! You hit the nail on the head!" Seras faked a laugh. "Hence why I ran into the cockpit. It was to escape, you see."

"Alright then." Walter chuckled. "You can stay in here for a while, hopefully lord Alucard will have simmered down in an hour or two."

"Sure! Thank you Walter." Seras smiled, thankful that her little gambit had paid off.

_'Somehow I get the feeling master won't simmer down that quickly...I know I won't.'_

XXXX

The morning light shone through the few open window shutters which hadn't been closed for the night, painting the interior of the cabin in an odd pattern of light and shadow. The Boeing 737 was now less than two hours away from its first stop over in New York.

Alucard's eyes opened wearily when the unwelcome morning light struck them as the jet banked. His matted hair clung to the leather seat as he pulled himself upright to survey his surroundings, judging by the scent of coffee in the air either Integra, or Walter, or both were up and presumably taking breakfast in the office. He noticed a ruffled blanket on one of the seats, obviously where either Walter or James had slept during one of their breaks from piloting.

And Seras…

As for Seras...that irritating little fledgling of his…

She...was actually back in the cabin... passed out on one of the other seats, still in her uniform. Alucard felt notably surprised by that. He was sure that Seras would have hidden away in the cockpit for the entire flight. Maybe her incessant babbling got too much for James and he kicked her out?

_'Hmph, wouldn't be the first time.'_

He was still a little peeved at his fledgling for the prior evening's antics. Although he did admit that he had it coming, her actions had surprised him greatly. Seras would not normally have the confidence to be so...provocative with him. Although he didn't mind the provocation, not at all, she was so deliciously tempting... and then she denied him. Despite that he was able to sense Seras's longing desire too; when she pulled away it was not from lack of want, but rather to irk him.

He found it rather amusing, this un-Seras-like behaviour; Alucard couldn't wait to get to Kumaju with his little draculina. Oh how much fun it will be.

Just the thought of it tickled at his desires, the image of her body in a tight swimsuit, droplets of water running down her soft pale skin.

_'Wait...why...why are these images in my head?'_

Alucard promptly got out of his seat and made a vain effort to shake the alluring images from his trail of thought. He should be the one enticing her, not the other way around!

_'But that beautiful form...those fine...plump...'_

He slapped himself across the face before the sordid thoughts got the better of him.

_'__Damn her…'_

Dracula, the mighty no-life king, reduced to boyish fantasies by his own childe. Alucard could feel his ego deflating with every passing moment, this he would not stand for. Something had to be done. But what?

He pondered his situation for a moment, thinking of what could have caused this development between them to suddenly escalate. Yes, there had been a developing connection between the two of them, but nothing this physical before. This onset was far too sudden even for pure lust, he knew for a fact that Seras had not looked at him that way before until these past few days. No, something else had come into play somewhere along the line…

Then it hit him. A thought struck across his mind, a concept so obvious that he cursed himself for not considering it before.

_'__Integra…'_

In all of these recent developments in the past few weeks, the common denominator was his master. Things had started…developing with Seras not long after she had first begun her tutoring sessions with Integra. Could his master be the one behind all of this? Is she merely using Seras as a new tool for taunting him?!

Rage boiled up inside him at the thought, but almost immediately he calmed himself. His master would surely never do something as callous as abuse the bonds between a sire and his fledgling, not when she knew all too well of the importance of that bond from her studies. Perhaps there was a hidden element missing from this puzzle, something Alucard had not been made privy to?

Regardless, Alucard concluded to himself it was time to discuss things with his master. If something was developing between him and Seras, even if it were of no consequence, his master should be told if she were not already aware. He did not like the idea of Integra discovering this under far more compromising circumstances. If she were to disapprove of the situation she could separate the two, or worse, order Seras to be sent away…or destroyed.

Despite his best efforts, Alucard found himself shuddering at the thought of it and immediately scolded himself for allowing such feeble emotions to manifest.

He made his way down the aisle of the plane towards Integra's office where he could hear muffled conversation coming from within as he approached the door. Alucard cast a cautious glance back to Seras to make sure his movement hadn't stirred her from her sleep, when he was satisfied that she was still dead to the world he quietly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Integra's voice in her usual neutral tone.

Alucard stepped into the neatly assembled room; Integra and Walter were sitting at the small conference table in the middle of the room. There was a pot of coffee sitting in the tables centre, as were two partially full mugs and beside them sat a few loose sheets of paper, most likely the group's travel itineraries. Besides that the office was quite bare, much like the one back at the Hellsing manor.

"Good morning Sir Integra, I trust you slept well?" Alucard gave a low bow before walking over to one of the leather office chairs and taking a seat.

"Well enough Alucard; and yourself?" She replied bluntly, but with the faintest air of friendliness.

"Adequately." He lied, thanks to Seras his sleep was intermittent at best; his usual nightmares were replaced with other… equally disturbing dreams.

"Is there something you need?" Integra asked.

"Actaully there is my master." Alucard attempted to keep his tone neutral, "However it is a rather personal matter…Walter, do you mind if we had the room for a while?"

"N-not at all Lord Alucard" Walter replied, seemingly taken aback by this strange request. "I shall be in the cockpit if you need me."

Integra nodded to indicate her approval and Walter made to leave the room.

"Oh, Walter" Alucard turned to him before the butler was nearly out the door.

"Yes Alucard?"

"Seras is still sleeping." Alucard stated, giving Walter a knowing look.

"Ah I see. I shall do my best not to disturb Miss Victoria."

With a gentle click of the door Walter left the room. Alucard turned to Integra again, who had begun pouring another cup of coffee, all the while eying the vampire with a stoic curiosity. He could tell she knew he was up to something and thought it better to get straight to the point.

"I...wish to discuss something." He started.

"Obviously, why else would you demand my time?" She snipped, but Alucard ignored the remark.

"It's about the Police Girl."

Upon those words he noticed Integra's grip of her cup tighten, though her expression remained emotionless. This confirmed his suspicions. She knew something.

"Go on?" Integra prompted.

"We share a connection, as you know. A bond formed between sire and childe. Naturally this is a bond that strengthens with time, which is to be expected…"

He paused for a moment to see if Integra made a reply, which she did not. The only acknowledgment he got from her was a small nod as she sipped away at her coffee.

"However, something unexpected has occurred. There seems to be an emotional development…on the Police Girl's part. If I were to be so bold I would declare that the girl is developing a misguided attachment towards me… Which is absurd of course."

Alucard paused again to wait for a response; still none came, although he did observe a flicker of nervousness in Integra's eyes behind those round glasses.

"You of all people know about the bonds that can develop... and evolve between two vampires, regardless of whether or not one may have sired the other. The reason I'm discussing this with you is I wish to raise my concerns."

"About Seras?" Integra finally replied, seemingly concerned about the girl. A foolish notion.

"No. About your prior knowledge of the fact that this has been going on." Alucard deadpanned, and his words plainly caught Integra by surprise for she nearly dropped her coffee onto the table before recovering herself.

"W-what are you trying to accuse me of Alucard?" Integra demanded sternly, her voice back to its usual irritated tone.

"The past twenty four hours the Police Girl has been very…out of character and forward towards me, provocative even! Is this some sort of game between the pair of you? Do you take delight in making a fool out of your own servants?" Although it was not intended Alucad's words had an air of hurt in them that was meant to be that of anger.

"Don't be absurd Alucard!" Integra rebuked. "There was no such intention!"

"Ah! So you did know about this." He spat accusingly.

"Of course I did you idiot!" Integra roared, but then quieted when Alucard winced at the noise, not wanting to wake Seras.

"Why did you not tell me?" He demanded quietly.

"Seras spoke to me in the strictest of confidence Alucard. She didn't want you to know about these… how do I say… feelings before she was sure of them herself."

"She seemed pretty sure of them earlier." Alucard snorted, although inwardly he was surprised to feel relief at Integra's words, the words confirming his fledgling's attraction towards him.

"Only because she's playing by **_your_** rules Alucard." Integra growled. "You take delight in taunting your little protégé; I felt it was high time she returned the favour."

"So that was you're doing." Alucard declared.

"Yes it was. I wanted you to realise that she's not always yours to walk over whenever you wish, I own you and by that association I own Seras. I'll be damned if you're going to court her in such an un-gentlemanly manner!"

Integra slapped a hander over her lips; by the shocked look in her eyes Alucard deduced she had not meant for those last few words to be spoken aloud, especially not to him. She thought he was courting her? What a ridiculous speculation! Seras was not worthy of his courtship, his physical lust yes, but nothing, **_nothing_** more.

Well…not yet anyway.

Wait. If she thought he was courting her, why did Integra not intervene? Would she allow them to court? To consider the idea of her two pet vampires becoming mates?

"You…thought I was courting her?" Alucard croaked, his own voice had dried with shock at the idea.

"No…but I had the deepest of suspicions that it could lead that way." Integra replied, regaining her cool demeanour.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you even consider allowing such a thing?" Alucard asked, as if the very idea disgusted him.

"Don't try to play coy with me servant." She chided, "I've seen the way you look at her when you think no eyes are on you. I've studied the Nosferatu since my childhood Alucard; I know that even the mighty 'No-Life-King' is powerless against the growing instinct to have his mate."

"And you think Seras Victoria is worthy of such a title?" Alucard hissed, irritated at his master's presumptions.

"I don't think. I know. I know that vampires have no control over who their inner familiars chose to be their mate. I also know that there is nearly a fifty-fifty chance of this happening in a sire-childe relationship."

_'__Curse that woman; curse her intimate knowledge of our kind!'_

"It's my job to know Alucard." Integra retorted, reading his thoughts which made Alucard seethe even more. "You see? You're even finding it hard to keep those usually impenetrable walls up in that mind of yours."

"What point is this discussion leading to?" Alucard growled his patience nearly at its end.

"The point is this. If Seras is destined to be your mate that is something that's, sadly, out of my control." Integra sighed. "Furthermore if this is the case…I will allow it."

"Why?" Alucard asked, startled. "You would never allow either of us such…freedom in the past."

"I have my motives too Alucard, otherwise I would not allow it." Integtra stated in her down-to-business voice. "It's the reason why I have no qualms with the pair of you coming with me on this so called vacation. I want to see if anything happens between the pair of you; you do realise my main prerogative is to study your kind, second to eradicating it."

"Yes, I realise that." Alucard grumbled. "So what you're saying is that you want to study the most sacred thing in vampire culture like a scientist would a lab rat?"

"Don't paint me so darkly Alucard." Integra snapped, her face looked pained by his words. "Though I may have dedicated my life to eradicating vampires…I do not place you **_or_** Seras in the same category as those other inferior specimens. When Walter was too busy you practically raised me as a child, and Seras is so different from the rest of your kind. I feel like I'm talking to a normal person when we're together."

"An unusual sentiment coming from you." Alucard retorted. "Claiming to be friends with such a weakling."

"Call it what you want. Just know that I have some skerrick of concern for the well-being of the pair of you."

"So I have your permission then?" Alucard asked.

"Permission for what?" Integra replied as she pulled out a cigar from her pocket and lit it up.

"To pursue the Police Girl…if that is my intention as you seem to believe."

"Of course." Integra said as she exhaled a billow of fine cigar smoke. "Studying the pair of you will be most interesting for me, and hopefully it will make you a little less miserable."

"Ha, I'm not miserable."

"Yes you are; I've seen hundreds of vampires in my time with far more joviality that you. Your happiness died the day Abraham staked you."

"My happiness was long dead before that happened!" Alucard snapped, he detested it whenever she mentioned his old master's name, the man who had broken him and enslaved him to the Hellsing family. "That is one of the few things Abraham Van Hellsing could never claim as a trophy of his triumph."

He rose to his feet and made to leave the room, deeply regretting ever engaging his master in such a fruitless conversation. His mind always degenerated into rage whenever Abraham was mentioned.

"Wait!" Integra called, who too had risen to her feet.

He eyed her, his crimson orbs sending daggers of fury into her own ocean blue eyes.

"…I apologise, that was out of line." She sighed, taking another puff of her cigar.

"Yes it was" Alucard leered at her. "Now either change the subject, or this conversation is over, my **_master_**." He injected as much venom into that final word as was possible. It had clearly worked because Integra's face saddened a little at the way he spat the words at her, though he thought she could not notice it herself.

"Very well." Integra said calmly. She walked over to a small chest of draws in the corner of the small room. After rummaging about for a few moment's she had obviously spotted the object she was looking for and returned to the table, a little blue book in hand.

"Shall we discuss our plans for this little vacation then, servant?" She asked him with a little smile, or was it a smirk? Alucard noticed that it was her 'travel diary' that he had handed back to her a few weeks ago.

"Hmph, if you wish." Alucard conceded, still angry, as he resumed his seat at the table. "What shall we discuss then?"

"How about…" Integra went through several pages of the book, obviously looking for a topic which would pique his interests, when she stopped at a page near the middle and the grin on her face widened.

"How about we discuss this…" She turned the book to him and Alucard eyebrows arched in marked surprise. The page read 'Getting Alucard a Girlfriend' in very girlish handwriting, obviously she'd written this during the early years when Integra was still trying to convince herself that Alucard could be a 'fun and happy monster'. He found himself chuckling at the memory, such a foolish child she was.

"You do realise that you failed at that endeavour already and miserably at that." Alucard taunted darkly.

"Well I was only fourteen at the time!" Integra rebuked him. "Besides…we now have a target for you don't we? We have little Miss Victoria."

Alucard did not like that grin on her face, not one little bit.

"I'm leaving!" He said hurridly, feeling an unnatural sense of embarrassment.

"I **_order_** you to stay!" Integra commanded, although it was in-between fits of small laughter.

Lord he hated her when she did this.

"Grrr, fine master…of all the topics you chose this?" He moaned.

"Yes! If it doesn't at least cheer you up at least it will do me." Integra smirked with triumph.

"Very well then, but first I think a little education would be in order." Alucard conceded, a plan of escape forming in his mind.

"Education?" Integra asked quizzically.

"Yes. On the many, **_many_** stages of officially courting a vampire." Alucard grinned, hoping to turn her off the subject.

"Ok then, begin." Integra stated flatly as she grabbed a pen and paper.

Alucard cursed himself; he should have known Integra would take delight in learning about this.

Damn Integra.

Damn Seras.

In fact. Damn women altogether!

_Sigh_

_'__When do we land?'_

**A/N: Boy! That was a long one! But at last, it is done. Tell me what you think guys, I'll be wrapping up this little section of the story next chapter, then we get to the fun stuff and maybe MAYBE some fun OOC-ness!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Of wine and wanderings

**A/N: Sooooo...about the whole 'regular update' thing. That kinda when to shit in a handbasket didnt it?  
Ah well I'm back! At least for now, and here is another chapter...which I wrote aaages ago, whoops.**

**Anyway! Enjoy! I'll try and stick around this time.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it.

**Chapter 12**

Seras was stirred from her sleep with a start by two fingers prodding sharply at her abdomen. She looked up wearily, searching for the culprit responsible for disturbing her death sleep only to be met by two blue eyes staring down at her from behind a set of all too familiar glasses.

"Sir Integra?" Seras asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"You really are your master's fledgling Seras." Integra sneered. "We've been trying to wake you these past three minutes."

"You have? Why?"

"We've landed, obviously. The jet needs a few hours to refuel and do maintenance checks; we were heading out to stretch out legs around the airport for a bit."

Integra nodded her head towards Alucard and Walter who were standing further down the aisle of the plane; both of them were dressed rather…normally. Seras's eyes widened at the sight before her.

_'__Master? Is he wearing?'_

Indeed he was. Seras's eyes did not deceive her. Lord Alucard was wearing clothes, normal clothes! And they weren't even the ones she'd seen him observing at the shops they had been to. She'd at least expect him to wait until they got to Kumaju before he gave up his beloved attire in favour of more human garments.

And yet here he was, and what a sight did she behold.

Seras felt her body tense.

Alucard was wearing a black long sleeved pull-over shirt, a very tight one at that; with which he wore jet black denim jeans complete with a new pair of boots which had little metal skulls running down the sides. Without those other bleak clothes covering his form Alucard was quite the hottie!

_'__WaitaminutedidIsayhottie?'_

*Flick*

"Ow!"

_'__Did she just…flick my nose?'_

"Answer my question Seras" Integra demanded. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, ok." She said aloof, still distracted by her master's unusual appearance.

"Good. You'll need to get changed, I want you to cover as much skin as possible as its daylight. Unlike your master your body won't survive direct contact easily and I don't want the airport staff clearing up a pile of ash."

XXXX

Twenty minutes later the group were disembarking from the plane, luckily for Seras the tunnel connecting the aircraft to the terminal provided her with much needed shelter from the mid-morning sun.

Seras had done as instructed, she wore a blue long-sleeve shirt and a thick pair of jeans, it wasn't the most comfortable of outfits and her bust was already threatening to break the buttons off the shirt. She also wore a pair of long white gloves and carried a small black shade umbrella, all in all she felt confident that any stray rays of sunlight wouldn't hit her skin, and if it did there were no major parts exposed so it would only do limited harm. It would still hurt like a bitch though.

"We will split up into two groups." Integra declared as they exited the tunnel into the large expanse of the airport terminal. "Seras and I shall go and purchase some last minute supplies. Walter, you and Alucard are free to go about as you wish…just make sure he doesn't shoot anything."

"Understood ma'am; and don't worry, I've already disarmed him." Walter smiled coolly.

Alucard muttered something under his breath about where Walter could stick his precious guns, Seras giggled.

XXX

There were a few hours to kill before the jet would be ready for take-off, so naturally Alucard &amp; Walter headed for the nearest wine bar. To Alucard's pleasant relief it was obviously a slow day for the bar, there were only a couple of other patrons sitting down at another table who were no doubt trying to pass the time like he was.

Walter went up and ordered their drinks whilst Alucard sat himself down on one of the comfy sofas that were laid out through the bar. A few moments later the elderly butler returned with two glasses of red wine, Alucard discreetly poured a little bit of blood in his to make it more appealing.

Then there was the awkward silence…

Judging from the grin that was slowly creeping across Walter's thin lips Alucard deduced that Integra had relayed to him their little conversation that was had on the jet. Walter didn't say anything; he simply cocked an eyebrow at the vampire and continued to sip on his merlot, much to Alucards chagrin.

"Spit it out Walter. I'm sure you must be dying to say something" Alucard mumbled.

"A butler such as myself would never gossip." Walter retorted.

"Uh-huh."

"However…seeing as I'm **_technically_** off-duty I suppose I can bite at the niggling question."

_'__Oh joy, here we go.'_

"Are you considering Seras as a future companion?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Natural curiosity."

_'__I call bullshit.'_

"Hm, I'm not buying it."

"Ok, fine…" Walter paused to take another sip of wine. "I've grown rather fond of Miss Victoria, and I'd rest easier knowing whether or not you're going to simply taunt the poor girl or show some genuine affection."

"Are you…are you giving me the 'dad' talk?" Alucard asked incredulously.

"She's an orphan; someone has to look out for her in these matters."

"And you qualify for this how?"

"I'm the oldest, I'm the wisest, oh and I'm also the only person who doesn't scare the living daylights out of her on a daily basis."

Ok, Alucard couldn't argue with that.

"Hmph, I suppose you have a point." Alucard grunted. "However your concerns are misplaced, I have no intention of causing Seras any harm."

"So Integra was right, you are going to court her?"

"Perhaps…perhaps not. It is a difficult matter, and a deeply personal one."

"The same could be said for human relationships." Walter argued.

"Nosferatu also have the added complication of vampire instinct" Alucard reminded him. "That instinct is what pulls two vampires together, however instinct can also cloud ones judgement."

"So you think Miss Victoria isn't good enough for you?" Walter asked, a little annoyed.

"I didn't say that." Alucard waved a finger as he sipped from his wine. "Instinct creates lust, however true vampires share a connection far deeper than that, it is fragile and built over time. Vampires cannot allow base instincts to rule them, lest they risk breaking the connections they hold dearest."

"And you feel that your connection with Miss Victoria is too fragile?"

"I am unsure still of the nature of our connection. Is it still founded on the fact that were are master and childe? Or is it founded on stronger emotions? We are currently sitting in a dangerous 'grey' area."

"Ah I see" Walter exclaimed. "That's why you're still keeping your distance."

"Correct. That and I can't stand being a puppet in my Master's stupid little match-making fantasy."

"Do you remember the time when she tried to set you up with her nanny all those years ago?"

"Dear lord, I **_had_** forgotten about that." Alucard shuddered. Walter laughed at his grimacing

"Shall we order some more wine?"

"Might as well. I'll need it to erase those memories you so kindly brought up."

XXX

Seras was struggling, really struggling.

Her mind was awash with images. Very, **_very_** disturbing images.

Ok, so they weren't that disturbing. Sordid would be a better term; sordid and erotic.

Seras had thankfully found several good excuses to leave Integra's side, citing a need to purchase some extra underwear for the trip, an endeavour Integra had no interest in. Thankfully.

For the past two hours Seras had been pacing the airport terminal back and forth, her mind racing at a million miles an hour as it flashed a great many things before here eyes.

From the moment she saw Alucard in those clothes…

XXX

It wasn't long before the Hellsing jet was on its way again. Integra was pleased that the stopover had passed quickly, and the fact that there were no reports of a violent massacre caused by a certain, irritating someone.

The brief stay at the airport had been productive though. Integra used the time to buy a few more swimsuits, having realised that bringing only two to a tropical island may have been a slight lapse of judgement. They weren't anything flashy, just two simple one-pieces; Integra was never one to draw attention to herself, especially the attention of men who she considered to be lesser beings, ruled solely by the incredibly kickable loins dangling between their legs.

"Hopefully these will do…" She muttered as she eyed one of the swimsuits; it was blue with some simple dark patterning.

Integra stowed it away into one of her suitcases along with the other, a plain black one-piece. She walked over to the soft queen-size bed in her cabin and allowed herself to drop into the comfortable mattress with a sigh. Although the day hadn't been trying the effects of jetlag were already making their presence know.

It wasn't long before he eyes drifted shut and her mind quieted.


	14. Chapter 13 - 'Friendly banter'

**A/N: First of all, I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter on a simpled DOS program, not the usual microsoft suit.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone, on and off the internet, for thier reviews, follows, faves and feedback :) It certainly motivates me to keep going.**

**This chapter was a tough one to write, I still don't really like it but hopefully some of you will. It's definately informative though and sets up a few things for later chapters.**

**R&amp;R as always :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hellsing, its characters, or anything affiliated with it.**

XXX

It was around 4am when the master of Hellsing was once again woken by that darkest of demons, jetlag.

With a muffled grumble Integra rolled over in her bed and cast a glance to the clock on her bedside table, the little green digits flashed '4:08' at her in a light far too intense for that hour of night.

"Seriously?" Integra asked the clock, though she knew such inanimate objects were incapable of speech. Though there were a couple of old statues back in the mansion she wasn't so sure about.

Conceded to defeat, she lifted herself out of bed and made for her cabin door, not caring for the rest of the plane seeing her in her spotted purple pyjamas. On the way out she grabbed a cigar from the open pack on the table and lit it up.

The main cabin of the jet was dimly lit; the lights were in their night-mode and only emitted a faint yellow hue. On one of the folded out chairs was James, snoring away like a wounded bear, obviously Walter was at the controls. Seras lay across from him, also sleeping; it would seem that jetlag affects vampire too, for she was asleep in the dead of night.

Alucard was nowhere to be seen, probably in the cockpit with Walter. Loathe to admit it Integra didn't feel like spending the whole morning in the silence of the cabin; with a sigh of apprehension she made for the front of the plane. As she approached the cockpit door she could hear muffled voices, the deep baritone of Alucard's voice was clear, though she could not discern the words he was speaking. Every now and then Walter's voice pipped up in response to something Alucard said, but then quickly faded; obviously they were having one of their usual one-sided conversations.

For a few moments she waited, assuming the pair was having a private conversation. Though both Alucard and Walter were one way or another employed with Integra, she still valued their needs for privacy at times.

Her ears pricked as she noticed that the volume of their conversation began to climb, slowly at first but it started getting loud, quickly. Alucard was always one to have a short temper but it seemed that Walter was raising his voice too.

_'__What on earth would those two be arguing about at this hour?' _

It didn't take long for her to deduce the reason; however they were bound to wake up the others at this rate and James needed his sleep before flying the jet back to England. She had to shut them up.

Integra placed her hand on the handle of the cockpit door, hesitating for just a moment before opening it and stepping inside.

"Am I interrupting something, gentlemen?"

XXX

20 Minutes earlier…

He woke to the sight of a brilliant dawn; the sun was red, a brilliant ruby sitting amongst the pearl-like clouds. He had seen this dawn many times before and it was always the same serene feeling that took over him, robbing the man of his stoic demeanour.

He was standing in a corn field, as far as the eye could see there was row upon row of golden stalks standing to attention, ruffling only when the slight breezes wafted over them. The fields were well kept, and surely the farmers who toiled on them would be proud of the fruits of their work.

Keen to avoid damaging the fragile crops the man treaded carefully between the corn rows, heading towards the rising sun. The dazzling brilliance did not impede his vision, nor did the radiant glow warm his cold skin; this did not faze him, the man simply imagined the sensations, and that was enough to please him.

He walked for hours, perhaps days even; time did not have dominion in this land, for the sun was still frozen in its place just above the horizon. There were still corn fields as far as the eye could see; the only difference was the small puffs of clouds floating overhead.

The man stopped for a moment to gaze up at them, intriguingly they did not move as normal clouds should. They swirled and billowed against the wind, rather than travelling with it. He walked a bit more and then gazed up again, the clouds were still there; they seemed to be following him.

He stood, frozen to the ground in a mixture of incredulity and fear. Above him the clouds began to coalesce and gradually darken; before long they had formed a deep blanket which extended outwards, eventually blocking out the sun and plunging everything into darkness.

It was then that a single droplet landed perfectly on the tip of the man's nose. He lifted one of his thin fingers to gently wipe it away, as he did this another droplet landed on his wrist. His eyes quickly widened with panic when he realised it was not rain, but rather blood that was falling from the sky.

What began as just a few drops eventually evolved into a torrential downpour of crimson. The blood quickly began to pool in the fields, overflowing from the ploughed troughs that would normally irrigate the corn. The blood was cold, stale and stank of rot; everywhere the corn began to wither and die, turning black and washing away in the torrent.

Eventually pure adrenaline freed the man from his frozen stance and he erupted into a mad dash, praying to whatever god that lingered above to end his torment. He soon realised his prayers was falling on deaf ears, for no matter how swift his sprinting the rain was ceaselessly pursuing him, like a hound would chase a pheasant.

Something struck his head and dropped to the blood-soaked earth, he looked down; it was a hand. It was rotten, writhing with maggots and produced the foulest stench imaginable. The man pushed down the vomit which was already making its way up his jugular; he did his best to cover his nose to keep the stench at bay.

It was then that something else landed not far from him; upon closer inspection it was a leg, only in the sense of the word because it had been mauled almost beyond recognition. Then another leg dropped nearby, then a head, then another leg, then two heads, fours hands, several eyes, intestines, livers, hearts and every manner of human matter and detritus.

That was it, he couldn't move anymore, fear had completely overcome him. His legs gave way and his knees ploughed into the blood soaked mug beneath him, he began to weep.

_'__Please, please, end this torment. It is too much! I can't go on any further!'_

He buried his face in his palms as tears rolled down his pale cheeks and blended with the pools of blood beneath him.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the downpour suddenly stopped. Although he did not open his eyes, the man knew the sun was again shining upon him. Strange.

The last thing he remembered was the slight pressure of a warm hand being placed on his shoulders.

XXX

"Nngh….GAH!"

Alucard's eyes shot wide open in alarm. However his panic quickly abated when he realised he was back on the Hellsing jet. With a sigh of relief he allowed himself to fall back into the comfort of the fold-out chair.

"Again, another nightmare" He mumbled as he wiped away a single blood read tear from his face. "They're getting more frequent now."

It was then he realised that an unfamiliar weight lay on top of him. Looking down Alucard observed that a thick blue blanked had been placed over him. He cast a quick look across the cabin, James was asleep on one of the other chairs and Seras was asleep on another; however he could tell by her ruffled blanket that she had been up quite recently. She must have placed the blanket over him, had she sensed another one of his night terrors again? Alucard hoped against everything that she hadn't, but he knew better than that. Their connection was growing on a daily basis, although he would never admit it the very thought of Sera's knowing his torment terrified him. Alucard was always Hellsing's rock, the one thing that never wavered, no matter how dire the situation was. He had to be a strong and emotionless monster for his master, and to set a strong example to his fledgling.

Anger welled up inside him, to even allow such a thing as fear to cloud his mind was an abhorrent thought. Alucard shook his head to banish these putrid thoughts before rising up from his seat. He was too aggravated to even attempt to go back to sleep, a pass-time that he was beginning to increasingly hate due to the nightmares.

He needed to entertain himself, something, and anything to put him in anything that slightly resembled a better mood. With everyone else asleep he deduced that Walter must be at the controls of the jet.

_'__Hmph, I suppose I can go annoy him for a while'_

He walked to the front of the cabin and opened the heavy cockpit door, his nose immediately tingled from the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Walter was sitting in the pilot's seat, a cup of coffee in one hand, and his phone in the other.

"Keeping your hands on the wheel, Walter?" Alucard sneered.

"You know there is such a thing as _autopilot_, Alucard." The butler grumbled before taking a small sip from his coffee.

"Now, now; no need to be testy" Alucard chimed, "I take it you didn't get much sleep my old friend?"

"What between jetlag and doing back-to-back flying with James, it's almost impossible for an old codger like me to get any decent." Walter sighed.

"You and I both know that age is only a number." Alucard stated. Why people pity themselves was beyond him, then again he couldn't say much on the matter given recent events.

"Yes, well that's easy for you to say." Walter mumbled quietly. "You don't age, I do."

"Fair point" Alucard conceded.

The cockpit grew silent. Alucard was many things, but being able to engage in a conversation where he wasn't at its centre was never one of his strong points. He also didn't know much about consoling a colleague, or in Walter's case, one of the few people he's ever considered viewing as a friend. When you've been emotionally dead for several centuries these skills tend to get a bit on the rusty side, plus Alucard was already struggling with the emotional development that had only recently begun between him and his childe.

Several more awkward minutes passed before Walter turned away from the controls to face Alucard, a strangely concerned look on his face. Alucard's eyes immediately narrowed.

"What?" He snarled.

"I _know_ I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping" Walter stated flatly.

"It's none of your business." Alucard retorted quickly; since when did Walter know about this? If that irritating little blonde told him there would be hell to pay when they land.

"Actually it became my business when the whole jet was woken in the middle of the night by you hissing and screaming in your sleep. You're lucky Sir Integra sleeps in a sound-proof room Alucard." Walter spoke sternly, but Alucard still sensed that irritating undertone of concern. Unable to come up with a good enough reply, Alucard simple kept his mouth shut and quietly growled at the old butler.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Walter asked. "Or do I need to get Sir Integra to order you?"

"I don't take threats kindly" Alucard growled, his voice rising with every word. "Although I consider us compatriots, friends even, this is a line I advise you to not cross."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" Walter replied, a little angrily. "I've always done my upmost to stay out of your personal business, out of respect. But when you pose a potential threat to those around you I'm duty-bound to step in."

"What threat? I've never laid a hand on any of you! Do you not trust me?" Alucard hissed.

"Well when you hear somebody screaming things like 'I will kill you', or 'Disembowel your rotten corpse', or 'They will never contain me', it tends to raise a few alarm bells. Don't you agree?"

"…"

"Well?" Walter snapped at him.

"I did not think I was that _vocal_ in my sleep" Alucard mumbled.

"Well you scared the living daylights out of Miss Victoria and myself; we couldn't wake you up, however Miss Victoria offered to sit by you to keep an eye on things." Walter took another sip of his coffee, which Alucard noticed had grown rather cold. "To my surprise you seemed to settle rather quickly afterwards."

"Hmph, so she was the one who put that blue sheet over me?" Alucard stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that a problem?" Walter asked.

"Yes. One, I'm technically dead so the blanket is useless to me. Two, she shouldn't show such compassion, it is unbecoming of her."

"Unbecoming of her? Or just not living up to your high standards for a companion?" Walter said behind gritted teeth.

"You're treading on thin ice, Walter." Alucard snarled darkly, glaring daggers at Walter.

"I don't care." Walter fired back, this time his voice raised. "Your remarks about Miss Victoria, at times, are completely unacceptable. You boast so often about being the 'dark gentleman', always courteous to your master and employer, yet you treat the thing that matters most like she's of no consequence."

"I don't _always _act like that!" Alucard boomed.

"No, of course not, you are sometimes uncommonly kind to the girl. But over eighty percent of the time you are far worse than disagreeable!" Walter retaliated. "If you really do want to build some semblance of a relationship with her, as you said to me in the airport yesterday, it wouldn't hurt to change you bloody attitude!"

*CLICK*

"…!"

"…!"

"Whatwasthat?" Alucard asked, already knowing who it was as the distinctive aroma of cigar smoke filled the room.

"Am I interrupting something, gentlemen?"

The pair turned, wide eyed to see Integra standing in the doorway to the cockpit, red-eyed, in her signature purple pyjamas, cigar in hand. Not exactly a graceful sight, however she still had that why-are-you-yelling-at-each-other-at-four-in-the-morning look. Much like a mother would give to a pair of squabbling children.

"Nothing to interrupt, Sir Integra." Walter replied cooly, not taking his icy gaze of Alucard, who simply scoffed at him. "Just some _friendly_ banter between old friends."

"I don't believe you" Integra murmured impatiently, rubbing her eyes. "However I'm _far _too tired to argue the matter now. How long until we land, Walter?"

"We're only about an hour away ma'am." Walter smiled, relieved at the change of subject.

"Good, I'll go get us some more coffee. Alucard, go and wake Seras. _Gently._"

"Bu-"

"But what? Afraid of waking up a little blonde now are we?" Integra snipped, her voice dripping with tired sarcasm.

"Where'd you get that stupid notion from?" Alucard growled.

"The fact that you've been avoiding her like the plague on the past two flights despite the fact of our little _conversation_ yesterday."

Alucard grimaced at her words; Walter cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Fine" Alucard spat. "I'll go and wake up the 'little blonde', but as soon as we land I'm heading straight for whatever accommodation they have on that backwater of an island."

"Suit yourself." Integra said as she moved to allow the brooding vampire out of the door.

_'__You'll be in for a fucking shock when we get there, backwater my ass.' _She cursed inwardly.

When the door shut Integra sat herself down in the co-pilot's seat next to Walter.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked.

"About Seras? Yes" Walter replied.

"Anything else?" Integra asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing else Ma'am." Walter hated lying, but he deemed it better to fill Integra in on the details once they'd landed and all had some rest.

XXX

It had taken almost all of Alucard's willpower to keep him from clocking Walter in the face, but in the end he had, sadly, resisted the temptation to do so. Usually the butler didn't try his nerves like this, but all of these recent incursions into his own personal space were testing their usually easy friendship.

The fact that Walter dared to chide him on how he treated _his_ fledgling was borderline unforgivable, had Walter been any other man Alucard would have probably thrown him off the plane. Christ, he was fucking tempted to do it anyway.

Alucard re-ented the dimly lit cabin and cast his watchful gaze over to Seras. She was asleep and dead to the world (as always), although she had rolled over to avoid a puddle of drool which had formed on her pillow. He couldn't stop his lips curling slightly upwards at the sight. The police girl always had a way of being childish, even in the depths of slumber.

He slowly crept over and knelt down beside the chair she was dozing on, she seemed to be smiling in her sleep, probably having a good dream. At least _somebody_ on the damned plane had the pleasure of that.

Alucard spent several moments sitting there in silence, listening to the mechanical sounds of the plane as Seras slept. He could hear Integra and Walter talking about something in the cockpit, probably him no doubt. James was still snoring away and Alucard was amazed at Seras's ability to sleep through that alone, the man clearly needed his sinuses checked out.

He eventually allowed an irritating thought to gestate in his mind, if only a little. As much as he hated to admit it Walter was partly right about him, the doucheness part that is. Alucard knew he could treat Seras far better than he had, but he wanted to make her strong and that would never get done if he treated her with kid gloves. Seras would always be a second-rate vampire unless she observed and learned from her sire, eventually destined to drink his blood and ascend to her full strength and potential.

_'__Hah, fat chance of that happening anytime soon.' _He thought to himself; it wasn't out of spite, but he knew that Seras would not be ready for a long, long time.

He gave a start when Seras suddenly sighed, luckily she was still asleep. He knew he would have to wake her, but perhaps he should let her sleep another ten minutes. It could count as a step towards being a bit more caring for his fledgling, as Walter had suggested.

His mind was now too occupied with Seras to notice a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him from a creak in the cockpit door.

XXX

Integra smiled in triumph, she should have never doubted her assistant to begin with. If anyone was going to talk some sense into Alucard it was Walter, and he sure can work magic.

"You doubted me?" Walter asked mockingly, noticing the surprised gleam in his masters eyes.

"Not at all Walter" Integra smiled, before turning to the door and frowning, "_Him _on the other hand…"

"Yes well…Alucard can be a bit of a blunt instrument when it comes to matters of the heart." Walter nodded.

"I don't think he has anything that closely resembles a heart left in him" Integra sighed. "If he does I hope he puts it to good use, instead of keeping it buried underneath his monstrous façade."

"Hmm." Was all Walter replied with. He turned back to the controls and switched the auto-pilot off. "We will be beginning our decent soon, if you would like a coffee sir then now is the time. I would happily brew one for you but sadly this old girl won't fly herself."

"Don't worry Walter, I can do it myself sometimes you know" Integra chuckled as she made for the cockpit door.

Her eye twitched in irritation when she noticed that Seras was still asleep, though her irritation quickly faded when she realised Alucard was now sitting across in another seat watching her.

"I thought I told you to wake her up Alucard." She stated with a frown.

"She will wake as soon as we touch down, my master" Alucard whispered darkly. "Then within a few hours she'll be asleep again when daylight comes, the extra rest won't hurt her. Be grateful I'm being lenient; after all isn't that what you want from me now?"

"Hmph, I suppose you're right. Annoyingly" Integra sighed, before walking past him down the aisle of the plane. She cast a stern gaze back at him before returning to her quarters. "Try not to spend the whole of the next six weeks skulking, that's an order."

Alucard cast a weary gaze to his master; Integra could tell he had submitted to her request.

"By your command, master."

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm TRYING to keep everyone in-character as much as possible, however that will have to change in futuer chapters for obvious reasons.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Touchdown

**A/N: First of all I'd like to take a moment to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. The feedback has been awesome and I'm very thankful to have people here to correct some of my horrific spelling and grammar errors. You gays are AWESOME.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter and light hearted, I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

**As always R&amp;R you lovely people :D**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, it's chatacters of anything affiliated with it etc.**

Chapter 14

Seras woke with a start when the wheels of the Hellsing jet touched town on the runway of their destination, Kumaju. However this realisation did not dawned upon her as she immediately reeled from the dream she had just been freed.

_'__What the __**hell**__ is GOING ON!'_

Seras was always one to have vivid dreams, usually nightmares which repeated the events of her parent's brutal murders many years ago. Recently however these dreams have given way to be replaced by a myriad of lustful encounters between her and a certain someone. It frightened the living crap out of her the first time it had happened, but this was now a very routine thing, something she now thoroughly enjoyed, albeit with a hint of shame. Something very strange was going on, her master was having nightmares and she, and she was having dreams of a far more enjoyable and sordid nature.

She hoped more than anything that her master hadn't taken the liberty of prying into her mind during her slumber, but her mental walls seemed intact and for that she was thankful. Lord knows what Alucard would say if he'd seen what she…they were doing, and doing it in a number of very compromising positions. The worst thing about it all? She enjoyed it, more than anything, which was equally terrifying. She'd never been the lustful type; in fact Seras went out of her way to avoid any advances made by any man, or woman in the case of Amy back in the police force. Why was this so different now? Was it to do with the bond her and Alucard shared? It was a possibility; perhaps she should ask Integra about it? It was DEFINITELY something she wouldn't be speaking to Alucard about anytime soon. Scratch that, NEVER. She'd never scrape together the courage to speak to her master about such intimate things, knowing full well he'd mock her for it and in all circumstances reject her, regardless of the fact he had the physique of a god in human for-

_'__NO! BAD THOUGHTS SERAS! BAD, BAD THOUGHTS'_

She slapped herself round the head to try and banish the tempting images.

"Police Girl, what exactly are you doing?" Came the smooth voice of her master.

"Meep! I..uh..NOTHING master! Nothing at all!" She did her best to hide the flush in her cheeks, though she knew her attempt had failed when an evil grin formed on Alucards face.

"It doesn't look like _nothing _to me" He purred, "Having a good dream were we?"

_'__OH GODS! HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS!'_

"Know what?" He asked.

_'__Phew.'_

"Nothing master!" Seras squeaked, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh…it was just a girly dream! Nothing you'd be interested in hehe."

"Do I need to check your internet history Police Girl?" He sneered, with that irritating chesher grin of his.

_'…__!'_

"I wasn't watching PORN! If that's what you're implying!" She screamed.

"WHOAH! I did NOT want to walk into that!" Came an all to familiar voice.

"SIR INTEGRA?" Seras screamed, again, before hiding herself under a blanket.

"Alucard, why are you taunting the woman?" Integra demanded.

Seras listened from underneath the cover.

"For sport master?" Oh, that bastard.

"Well cut it out! You really do have a short memory sometimes, remember what I said earlier?!"

_'__Huh? What did she say earlier?'_

"Yes master" Alucard growled.

"Then don't fucking disobey me again! Are we clear?" She heard Integra yell, which was the first time in days. A rarity never before seen.

"Yes master."

"Good, now go and get your things. Seras's too! It's the least you could do." Integra growled between puffs of cigar smoke.

"Do you know how many bags she brought?" Alucard protested. "It's a never ending sea of pointless items!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Integra bellowed. "Just go and see to it before I find an even worse task for you!"

Seras sighed in relief when she heard the heavy footsteps of her master walking away down the cabin amongst mutterings of 'stupid Integra' and 'stupid island.' Seras couldn't help but chuckle at his immaturity now that Alucard was out of earshot.

_'__Wait? Island? Ohmygodwe'rehere!'_

"We're here!" Seras yelled gleefully as she sprung out of the covers.

"Yes we are indeed here" Integra smiled with a sigh of relief. "I am now free from being confined in a small airtight box with Alucard. May I now spend the next six weeks in peace."

"Peace? More like spending the next six weeks having FUN, sir!" Seras beamed, keen to ensure Integra actually enjoyed herself; it was definitely going to be difficult, but right now she was too excited to car.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say." Integra waved her off, "Now get ready, I want to get off this Damned plane."


	16. Chapter 15 - Enter Irving Henderson

**A/N: Ha! Thought I was dead didn't you? Well I'm not!**

**I'm just bad at keeping up a schedule...T_T**

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who's enjoyed this fic so far. Here's chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or its characters, blah blah.**

XXX Chapter 15 XXX

Kumaju was indeed a most beautiful place, as everyone had been led to believe. Although it was called Kumaju Island, it was in fact made up of three islands; one large island and two smaller ones to the north and southwest of it. The main island was straddled by rainforest topped mountains on its northern shore which gently sloped down into the central region of the island; the rest of Kumaju was relatively flat, save for the two smaller islands which were the peaks of old volcanoes sitting below the waves. On the south of the island there was a small inlet which gave way to a tropical lagoon that lay in the islands centre, the main resort was situated there.

The airport where the Hellsing jet had touched down was a few kilometres from the resort, and the flat terrain gave everyone an excellent first glance of the island as they exited the plane. Seras was the first one out of the door, fully draped in clothes and sunglasses to shield her from the rising morning sun.

"It's gorgeous!" Seras exclaimed gleefully.

"I must say it's more beautiful than I thought," Integra conceded as she descended the steps down from the jet. "The photos of this place hardly do it justice."

"It's hot." Alucard groaned.

"Quiet you," Integra snapped. "Don't spoil the moment."

All Integra got in response was a snarl as her feet made the bottom of the steps.

Seras and Walter couldn't help but chuckle.

The group's attention was quickly drawn to the small motorcade that had been waiting for them on the runway, as the engines of the jet shut down the doors opened to reveal their greeting party. Stepping out from the head vehicle was a gentleman sharply dressed in a fine white suit, his skin was deeply tanned and his short blonde hair had a rough edge to it, he wore a small gold chain with a blue gem held in an amulet and his hands were covered by a pair of soft white gloves. Integra deduced that he must be the one in charge of operations of Kumaju that had been mentioned to her before they left England.

The gentleman briskly walked up to meet the group, followed by a small cohort of well-dressed assistants.

"Greetings! Welcome to the bountiful island nation of Kumaju!" He beamed, lowering himself into a curt bow before Integra. "My name is Irving Henderson, I am the Governor of Kumaju; it's an honour to meet you Sir Integra Hellsing."

"As it is you Irving," Integra replied curtly. She was a little surprised by Irving's appearance, especially his apparent youth; the man looked to be in only his mid to late twenties and he was already the governor of the Island. Perhaps he would be easier to put up with compared to the old aristocratic farts of home.

"May I introduce you to Walter Dornez, my personal assistant and esteemed friend." Integra gestured to a slightly embarrassed Walter, who had been caught off guard by her kind words.

"A pleasure to meet you Walter." Irving smiled as he shook hands with the butler.

"And you as well, Sir Irving." Walter replied.

"Please, just call me Irving," The governor chuckled. "I can't stand for any of that 'yes sir, no sir' treatment."

"Yes, I do get the feeling you prefer the relaxed way of life here." Walter smiled, nodding in the direction of the distant island resort.

"And finally," Integra interjected, realising that Irving was obviouisly the same gentlemanly type who enjoyed to waffle like Walter. "May I introduce to you Seras Victoria and Alucard."

The young governor turned himself away from Walter to greet the two vampires. He happily walked up to the pair and extended a hand in friendly greeting towards Seras.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss," He smiled as Seras took his hand in a timid hand shake. "I hope the Kumaju sun is not too harsh?"

"Oh! So you…know?" Seras asked.

"That you're both vampires? Of course," Irving nodded. "You two aren't the only people of a paranormal inclination that have visited Kumaju; this place is a popular getaway for all manner of dignitaries and people of power, some of whom aren't as human as they seem."

"Oh really?" Seras asked curiously.

"Yes," Irving replied. "Once you're settled I'll be sure to give you a history lesson, but I do not want to be rude and ignore our other midnight companion." He turned to face Alucard, who had been quietly observing the man in an attempt to judge his calibre.

"Master Alucard," Irving said as he gave a bow that Integra instantly recognised as one once used by the Romanian Royal family. "It's an honour to finally met you in the flesh."

"Your hospitality is most welcoming," Alucard replied with the same bow, deciding that he liked the man who had been bothered enough to research his proper history. "Until a few moments ago I thought I was to be doomed to weeks on an island filled with fat billionaires and whores, but I'm glad to have met a man of suitable class."

"I'm glad that I meet your famously high expectations," Irving laughed, before turning back to Integra.

"No that introductions are aside; perhaps you would like a brief tour of some of the key parts of the resort before our vampiric companions retire for the day?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Integra replied, increasingly happy that this man was completely unfazed by the maniacal killing machine that was Alucard. "We are here for eight weeks, so we might as well get familiar with key areas sooner rather than later."

"Excellent," Irving beamed as he gestured towards the cars. "My motorcade is prepared and ready for you all. Don't worry about your luggage, my people will bring it all to your lodgings."

XXX

Although the Island was lovely, Integra was glad to be in the air conditioned limousine. Kumaju's weather was hot to say the least, and she had yet to change into clothes more suited for the climate. Irving didn't appear to be bothered by it at all, he was wearing a full suit and had barely shed a drop of sweat; he'd obviously been on the island for at least a few years to be so well acclimatised.

The small convoy of vehicles made its way down along the windy road to Kumaju's main resort, every now and then the road would go through a small pocket of dense jungle before opening up again to the varying terrain of flat plains and foothills. Even though they were in a different car Integra knew Alucard would be struggling to pull Seras away from the window, she'd always wanted to go to a tropical paradise, and Kumaju defiantly fit the bill. She laughed at the thought, allowing the warm sunlight filtering in through the window to melt away her stress and make her feel something that she had not experienced in an age. Relaxation.

"Kumaju has that effect on people." Irving chuckled from the seat across, jumping Integra from her trance.

"What effect might that be?" She asked, a little tersely.

"You've been here not thirty minutes and you're already visibly more relaxed than when you arrived," Irving replied, pointing a gloved hand at her shoulders. "Your body is more relaxed, your breathing is gentle, deeper, and your eyes look calm instead of darting about all the time like they were when you first arrived."

"A very…astute observation," Integra agreed. She felt a fair amount of discomfort being examined in such a way by someone who was near enough a complete stranger. "Do you always take such notice of your guests?"

"Forgive me, I meant no offence." Irving replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not very good at the whole tactful thing."

"I noticed," Integra smirked. "You know, I imagined the governor of Kumaju to be a little…"

"Older?" Irving smiled.

"Well yes, not meaning to be offensive… Gosh I know that must sound hypocritical coming from a woman who's in her twenties and the head of a Royal Order."

"Not at all Sir Integra, I know I'm not exactly Governor material." Irving laughed.

"Then why are you here?" Integra asked.

"I'm good at understanding people," Irving smiled confidently. "This is an island filled with people, most of whom have a high political influence somewhere in the world. It's my job to keep everything running smoothly, to prevent certain people from certain countries clashing, and to provide a relaxing environment, because after all, this is what Kumaju is here for. If I don't know how my guests tick then I'm not going to be very good at running this resort."

"So you've studied human psychology…" Integra stated as she pursed her lips in thought. "You're British born, yes I can still detect the accent, and judging by your hairstyle you were once involved in the military?"

"Very good," Irving smiled. "I **_was _**an agent in the secret service before taking this posting. You have a keen eye; I knew there was more to the famous Lady Hellsing than just her looks."

"My looks are of no concern to me," Integra sneered, although her cheeks had felt a pang of warmth from the first compliment she'd had as a woman in years. "They don't get you very far in my field of work."

"No but they'll get you far here, I know a couple of bartenders that'll give you an extra special Vodka martini if they catch sight of a beauty such as yours."

"W-what?" Integra stammered, not expecting such upfront words.

"Ha-ha, relax Integra; I can call you Integra, right? I'm just trying to make you relax!" Irving chuckled. "You're on Kumaju Island; this is a place to forget about titles, you don't have to stand on ceremony for a cup of tea, you're meant to **_relax_**."

"So relaxing means using my body to get a better drink from the bar?"

"It was joke Integra; you guys still use those in England right?"

"Humph!"

"C'mon now, I'm not going to let up until I see you enter 'human' mode; Queen's order's I'm afraid."

"Dear lord save me," Integra groaned. _'He's like a human, less psychotic version of Alucard!'_

XXX

Alucard chuckled in his seat as he watched the entertaining banter between Integra and Irving through her minds; she was so distracted that he had practically walked into her thoughts. It was amusing.

"What's he saying now master?" Seras asked eagerly.

"Apparently the Queen ordered Irving to prepare a 'relaxation schedule' for our master to follow," Alucard snorted through fits of laughter. "She isn't taking it well."

"I don't doubt that," Seras snickered. "Sir Integra's not exactly the relaxing type, reckon she'd burst into flame if she even considered something like massage therapy."

"And yet here we are." Alucard grinned triumphantly.

"I think you're enjoying this a little bit too much, master." Seras giggled.

"I've come to realize that I'm stuck here whether I like it or not," Alucard replied. "So I might as well get some sort of enjoyment out of it."

He of course wasn't going to mention the fact that he was doing it more for Seras's sake than his own. It seemed more and more obvious that her happiness was always greater when he himself was, or pretended to be, happy. Their bond was growing, as were other things between them. Along with that there were the recurring nightmares, some of which Alucard had not relived for many decades. All in all there were a lot of questions to be answered; perhaps Kumaju was as good a place as any to find them.

**A/N: Aaaaand that FINALLY marks the start of the Kumaju section of this fic. From here on all kinds of crazy shit happens and it involves ALL of our characters, yes I realised that Walter and Seras havn't had much love in the past few chapters but that will change!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Villas & Dancing Shoes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all of the lovely people who have reviewd so far, your feeback is greatly appreciated :D**

**Apologies if there are any errors in this chapter, I'm getting better at picking up on them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. I only claim rights to my OC's.**

XXX Chapter 16 XXX

_Kumaju Island Villa District_

_10:30AM_

The main resort of Kumaju was vast; at it's centre was a large triangular hotel some seventy stories high, it was capped by a small rooftop garden that was attached to its penthouse suit. Surrounding it was a myriad of recreational facilities; pools, bars, casinos; you name it and it's there somewhere. It was a constant hub of activity, a place where the visitors could mingle with the local inhabitants of the island who had made a famous name for themselves as excellent hosts. This setting obviously didn't suit everyone who came to the Island and so there was also a selection of beautiful villas situated in the Island's northern mountains, an easy five minute drive from the resort. Each one was unique in its construction and they were all beautifully furnished, though this could be changed to suit the needs of its occupants if need be. The Kumaju islands offered a great view of the stars at night, and so the villas on the island all bore celestial names; Seras and Alucard were staying in the Jupiter villa.

Seras had enjoyed the sights of Kumaju on the journey through the island, but was glad to finally reach the villa that had been assigned to Alucard and herself. It was a lot quieter than the rest of the resort and offered some much needed privacy for the two vampires who preferred to be incognito (A/N: Hellsing pun intended :P).

"Pretty…" Was all that could escape Seras's lips before they were caught up in a yawn. The combination of jetlag and sunlight exposure had done a number on the little vampire and she was nearly falling asleep on her feet.

"You should get some rest," Alucard droned from behind her as he exited the car. "Without adequate blood consumption even a small amount of sun exposure will cause you heavy fatigue."

"Yeah, yeah…I know master," She half waved him off; although secretly happy he was showing some modicum of concern towards her. "Lemme jus' scout the place out first…'fore I crash…"

All she got in response was her master's usual grunt in response, but it was lost to her ears. Seras slowly trudged towards the main door to the villa, it was already open and Irving was inside giving Integra a brief tour of its hand-crafted beauty.

Although dog tired, Seras was still awake enough to be awed by the beauty of it. Obviously somebody had told Irving about Alucard's taste in furniture, for it was a villa fit for a count. There was a large button-back leather sofa in the main living room, it sat atop a fine Persian rug and was illuminated by the warm glow of an ornate marble fireplace. Seras noticed in the corner of the room was a small fridge that contained several bottles of finely aged red wine, two crystal wine glasses sat above it.

_'Master's gonna love that.' _She thought happily.

The dining room had a fine, hand-crafted mahogany table that had been stained a beautiful deep crimson that reminded Seras of Alucard's signature jacket. The kitchen was well equipped with modern appliances and offered stunning views of the island below. Across the other side of the villa was, much to Seras's delight, a media room equipped with a large screen and several hundred films for her to choose from; Seras smiled, knowing that Walter must have had a hand in this one. Upstairs there were two bedrooms for the two vampires, each had their windows blacked out and both Seras's and Alucard's coffins had already been brought into them along with their other belongings.  
All of this was all well and good, but what really caught the little vampire's attention was the sunken spa bath that had been built into the villas upper balcony. It was by no means small, and could easily hold ten or twelve people if need be. This of course was a useless fact as there were just two of them that would be potentially using it, a thought that immediately brought fire burning through Seras's cheeks. It wasn't the time for those sorts of thoughts though, and Seras made for her bedroom in the villa to get some much needed sleep.

The bed was incredibly comfy, Seras let out a sigh of relief as she felt her fingertips glide along the silk bedsheets. She had simply fallen onto the bed, not bothering to even change out of her clothes; she was beyond too tired for that. All that mattered now was a soft pillow and some much needed sleep; it took just a few moments for her to drop off into slumber.

XXX

Alucard had expected the villas to be of a luxurious nature, but he had assumed they would all be adorned with modern, grotesque items, not beautifully laid out with some of the best furnishings he'd seen in nearly a hundred years; clearly Irving Henderson knew who to go to when it came to interior decorating. The furniture was very fine, the aged leather sofa being an instant favourite; nothing was a knock-off either, they were all genuine antiques, some even from Aluard's time. Usually this would bring back all sorts of un-needed memories, but Alucard was far to enthralled to notice anything else other than what was right infront of him.

Eventually Alucard managed to detach himself from the living room, vowing to return and sample some of the delicious looking wine in the corner fridge. He continued wandering around the rest of the villa, following the sound of Irving and Integra's voices as the former gave a tour to the latter. He was genuinely surprised by this man, this stranger whom he'd only met hours earlier. He was trustworthy, there was no doubt there, as Alucard had probed Henderson's mind for any evidence of deceit or trickery the moment they were first introduced; he found nothing. He noticed that his master was tolerating him rather well, then again he wasn't your average man and Integra was a woman who spent her days living and working with oddities.

They had stepped onto the balcony and Irving was pointing to something in the distance, some sort of mountain that had religious importance to the island's natives. Alucard couldn't help but pick up on a certain air of pride in the man's voice as he talked about his beloved island; he was obviously trying to impress Integra, something the vampire knew would be difficult for the young governor, but he tried nonetheless. Irving gave a slight start when he finally noticed Alucard lurking behind them.

"Ah-Alucard, I didn't see you there. How do you find the Jupiter villa? I was informed that you didn't care for much of our modern gadgetry and were more of a traditionalist, I'd like to think we've impressed on you our eagerness to please our guests." Irving smiled triumphantly at Integra, who simply rolled her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Indeed, I find it to be suitably furnished." Alucard replied coolly, not wishing to fan the flames of the man's pride any more than needs be.

"Fantastic!" Irving exclaimed, clapping his gloved hands together. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't like it, I hope young Seras finds it as appealing as yourself, it took me-"

"I'm sure she'll find it more than excellent, Irving," Integra interrupted, Alucard sensed her patience was beginning to waver due to fatigue, and a probably lack of cigars. "However I would like to be shown to my villa now, and we still have Walter waiting in the car to be shown to his as well. He's not exactly a young man and I'm sure he'd like to be able to rest before the day is done."

"Yes, yes of course, my apologies Integra. I do have a habit to running my mouth when I want to; I'll show you and Walter to your villas now, this way please." Irving made his way off the balcony a little nervously, which made Alucard smile mischievously. Clearly the young man had no idea what he was getting himself into. He may have dealt with celebrities, politicians and even royalty, but none of them even come even close to Integra. The stoic blonde followed Irving as he headed through the villa, but stopped as she came past Alucard and gave him a stern, piercing look.

"During our stay here you have leave of me to do what you wish, **_within reason_**. You will not harm any humans, and you will not use your weapons or powers unless I order it or unless it's absolutely necessary, do I make myself clear." Her eyes locked onto his as ocean blue stared into crimson.

"As clear as the crystal blue sky above, my master." Alucard cooed, though he was annoyed at the lack of weapons use. He would have to find other ways of frightening away any humans who dared to bother him during his stay here.

"Good, and try to relax without causing too much trouble for your little fledgling. I don't want to hear stories of you having fun at her expense." Integra poked his shoulder and gave him her 'I'll-be-watching-you-like-a-hawk' look, Alucard merely gave her a toothy grin in response.

"Fear not master, I have no intention of such things. That would go against your relentless plan to make the Police Girl my mate, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Though his words dripped with sarcasm there was some truth in them; he would never attempt to damage his connection with Seras. Alucard knew all too well the bond between him and Seras was beginning to transcend what they shared before. It was not love, but something more like a deep connection that he shared with his fledgling. It was intimate, but not in the lustful sense, not yet anyway; that was something that secretly terrified Alucard, the thought of re-kindling things that were long since dead in his heart. The worst thing was the fact he likely had no choice in the matter.

"So long as you know I'll be watching you, both of you. Seras may look innocent but I know how easily you can rub off on people, see that she doesn't pick up too many of your bad habits." Integra reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigar, her eyes never leaving Alucard as she lit it and took in the fine smoke.

"I'll try my best to not teach her the incorrect way of things, my master." Alucard replied snidely. Integra merely nodded in response as she took another puff from her cigar, she opened the door to the villa and left Alucard in pursuit of Irving and Walter, leaving the vampire alone with his thoughts.

What should he do now?

If he were to allow himself to indulge in the fantasy of taking Seras as his own, more than just his childe, how should he go about it? Alucard growled in irritation that he hadn't paid thought to the matter sooner but he hadn't really had cause to think about it until now. Vampire's don't just go head first into a relationship, fuelled by nothing but lust and a sense of wanting; the courtship of the nosferatu is like a gentle dance, a waltz. This was a waltz that Alucard would have to lead, for his fledgling was young and knew nothing about the true ways of the vampire, save for anything Integra may have taught her.

Alucard arched an eyebrow at the subject of his master's teachings; he wondered what Integra and Seras discussed behind those closed doors. It was a private matter between the two and although Seras was his childe, his apprentice per se, he respected her privacy on this matter; a vampire's development is something that needs to be done alone at times. His lips curled up into a hopeful smile as he allowed a strange but happy thought to trickle into his mind.

_'__Perhaps the girl already knows how to waltz?' _He thought to himself. It would be interesting indeed if he found himself to be on the receiving end of _**her**_ courtships, rather than his own, if her feelings were aligned this way; it was a tantalizing thought. However, regardless of who would lead this dance, the floor must first be set, and for that Alucard must first entice his fledgling to attend the proverbial ball. He realised it was time to dust off his old dancing shoes and become a gentleman once more.

Except that this 'gentleman' was a centuries old vampire with fangs, guns, and serious relationship issues.

What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Hmmm, what indeed?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&amp;R as always you lovely people!**


	18. Chapter 17 - Wine & Flirting

**A/N: Shout out to Mobiusman3 who picked up on something from the last chapter, I wrote a bit in just for you :P**

**I was actually amazed when I realised this fic had hit over 100 pages on Word. I went through and re-read a lot of it and noticed that my writing style can be very changeable at times; with that in mind I'm thinking of doing a full rewrite of this fic when it's complete. There are some things from the earlier chapters I'd like to change, and I'd like to make the introduction to the story more interesting and eye catching as I feel its a bit of hard work to read the first few thousand words.**

**Let me know what you think? :)**

**Anyway, as always read and review you lovely people; here's chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or its characters etc; I only claim ownership of my OC's. May god have mercy on those who try to steal my babies from me!**

Chapter 18

Integra crossed her legs in frustration as she watched the trees race by the window of the car. If she couldn't get out of this thing and have another cigar soon she'd kill someone, and at the moment anyone was fair game, even the driver. The resulting car crash and fiery explosion would be worth it for just one puff of the damned things; her fists clenched in bristled irritation.

What was supposed to be a five minute stop at the Neptune villa turned into a two hour chit-chat between Irving and Walter. Irving had made sure that the villa looked like a little slice of England, and Walter was more than impressed. The pair had spent nearly an hour alone talking about a single grandfather clock that sat in the living room; if Integra had her way the ticking monolith would have been reduced to splinters, but Walter had disarmed her before she got the chance.

It was only after some extreme pressuring from Integra that Walter and Irving conceded to continue their bromance another time. After seeing them off, Walter retired to his room for some much needed rest and Integra hurried Irving on to show her to her villa.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the villa finally came into view and the car pulled up to the bottom of the small cobbled driveway; it was quite opulent in its design and Integra assumed it was one of the more prestigious villas that Kumaju had to offer. She didn't care too much for luxury though, as long as she had room to smoke and a warm bath to lie, in Integra was happy; the other creature comforts could wait.

"Here we are; the Aurora villa. One of the most prestigious properties in our menagerie; she has played host to several key figures in the past, including members of the royal family." Irving opened the door of the car for Integra, who gave him a small smile in thanks. "Inside you'll find a spacious living area attached directly to the kitchen and dining room, there's a billiard room towards the back of the villa; upstairs you'll find the large master bedroom equipped with an en suit bathroom. There are two balconies, one surrounding the lower level of the villa, and the other is a small private balcony attached to the bedroom. There's also a small bar in the dining room, and it comes equipped with a cigar humidor, just for you Sir Integra."

"Even if you forgo all of the other luxuries, I'd still be happy with just the cigar humidor." Integra replied, impressed and a little flattered with the man's attention to detail.

"Don't start thanking me yet Integra, wait 'till you see the inside." Irving boasted as he led Integra along the driveway to the villa. The driveway was lined with a variety of large trees, which did a good job of keeping the hot sun off Integra's back, and it offered a good level of privacy from the road. Irving opened the door to the villa and bade Integra entry; she complied and stepped through the threshold into what would be her home away from home for the next eight weeks.

XXX

It was late in the afternoon when Alucard finally woke, the sun was yet to sink below the horizon and it was burning the sky a deep orange tint. It was early for him to be up, but the recurring nightmares he'd just experienced meant that all desire for further sleep had been extinguished. With a weary growl he cast his gaze over to the small suitcase that sat neatly in the corner of his room; unlike the Police Girl he actually had a sense for organisation and tidiness that didn't require half a dozen bags of luggage. Still, the suitcase wasn't going to unpack itself (sadly) and Alucard remembered he had a few important items he needed to get hidden away in-case a certain blonde vampire went snooping where she wasn't supposed to.

He quickly opened the suitcase and pulled out his two 'gifts' for her, one being the black bikini he bought for her (A/N: See chapter 7), and the other was still wrapped in its protective packaging. Gently, Alucard unwrapped the item, placed it onto a coat hanger and hid it away in the wardrobe. He picked up the bikini, a grin spreading across his lips at the thought of Seras wearing it, and tucked it away in dresser that sat across from the bed. Satisfied with the security of these items, Alucard decided it was time to kick back and get into holiday mode.

Starting with that wine downstairs.

He glided down the stairs, making sure to produce as little noise as possible as Seras was still sleeping; he headed for the living room where the fridge was. Alucard didn't understand why they were storing red wine in a fridge, eventually chalking it up to the islands hot climate and the fact there wasn't a cool wine cellar to store them in. He sat down on the leather sofa and summoned over one of the wine bottles, a fine merlot, and a crystal wine glass. He gently uncorked the bottle and allowed it to sit and breathe for several moments, savouring the heady aroma that tickled his senses.

The wine was delicious, it had strength and body, but wasn't too overpowering; yes, Alucard liked this wine very much. He had half a mind to share it with the Police Girl; there was more than enough wine to go around, and should they run out he could simply order more from Henderson. The Police Girl, no-_Seras _would no doubt jump at the offer of sharing in one of his favourite pass-times. It would provide a healthy dose of sire-childe bonding; and after the nightmare he just had, he needed it.

"No…not nightmares…"

_"__Memories…"_

XXX

_Meanwhile, back at the Aurora Villa…_

Integra was sitting at a table on the rear veranda of her villa, which overlooked the sea, sipping on a glass of champagne, her cheeks tickle pink. She was still trying to process what had just transpired…

_"__I take it you're satisfied with the Aurora villa, Integra?" Irving asked as he opened up the back door that lead to the veranda._

_"__Very much so," Integra replied warmly. She'd been rather surprised by the lengths Irving had gone to make her feel as comfortable as possible. The villa had been retrofitted with a lot of the creature comforts offered by the Hellsing manor back home. It had similar furniture, similar light fittings, even the wallpaper was a stark reminded that Integra, though far away, was never truly out of touch with her home. She had all of the pleasures of the Hellsing manor without the mountain of paperwork and drawbacks that came from running a full-time organisation._

_"__I think this is the first time I'll actually be able to enjoy my house, though I'm half a world away." She smiled as she ran her hand down the door, which had also been made to replicate those of the mansion. "Surely all of this must be expensive to maintain, I can't image it's easy to re-fit these villas for each new client that comes by."_

_"__Oh we don't do it for everyone, just a select few," Irving smiled, he extended an arm towards a small table at one end of the veranda, Integra eyed an ice bucket with champagne sitting on top of it. "After reading up on everything you've done for our Queen and country, I thought you deserved the special treatment."_

_"__Why-thank you," Integra replied hastily, a little flustered by the comment, though she quickly regained herself. She pulled out another cigar and lit it, holding it up in-front of Irving. "But you really didn't need to go through so much trouble; like I said before, the cigar humidor was enough." _

_"__It's no trouble. Maintaining the villas provides a good supply of work for the locals." Irving placed a hand on the wall of the villa. "Before the resort was built here, the Kumaji people were almost wiped out when white men first came to the island; they'd never been exposed to diseases such as smallpox or tuberculosis and many hundreds died. To save the population a mission was sent to the island to provide medical care for the people, and after many years the population stabilized and eventually rebounded. A few years later a Dutch nobleman built a small retreat on the island for members of the royal family; fast forward a hundred and fifty years and you have the resort you see today." Irving sat down at the table and cast a proud gaze out towards the ocean. "We try our best to do right by the people; we always employ locals first over foreigners, and part of the resort's revenue goes towards the sustainability of the island."_

_"__That's very considerate of you," Integra sat down across from him, suddenly feeling guilty for thinking the resort was nothing but a money-making machine for those who own it. Irving seemed genuine in his intentions, both as a good host and a good human being; he was a rare specimen in her eyes, a man of wealth who wasn't yet corrupt. _

_"__Enough about that now, it's time to celebrate the start of your new adventure." Irving pulled the champagne bottle out from the bucket of ice, gently uncorking it and allowing the bubbly foam to spill out from its neck onto the stained wood deck of the veranda. He put the bucket under the table, revealing two glasses that were concealed behind it and poured a healthy dose of champagne into each one._

_"__A toast; to many happy days and the continued prosperity of Hellsing." Irving put his glass to Integra's gently; Integra nodded in response and took a large sip of the bubbly beverage. She hadn't drunk champagne since her eighteenth birthday, much preferring the taste of a well-aged scotch, but she found the flavour to be more appealing this time round and enjoyed the cool sensation the drink brought her in the humidity of the afternoon._

_They spent a while sitting there, drinking their champagne as Irving ran through what Integra could do on the island. She smiled when he mentioned that there was a giant water park on the island, Seras would no doubt drag Alucard along for that; the thought of Count Dracula wearing swimming trunks was enough to make the usually stoic head of Hellsing choke on her drink. They shared more than a few jokes at the old vampire's expense, Integra having the distinct feeling that he was probably listening in on them; all the more reason to goad him. _

_She was a little vexed when Irving mentioned her 'relaxation schedule', but the strength of the champagne had begun to subdue her temper. Irving placed a few pamphlets on the table; he'd ask a question now and then and she'd simply nod. Gradually, she found herself gazing at this man, not really listening to the words he said. Integra felt a flicker of heat when she had to check herself from staring at Irving's distinct jawline as he spoke. She quickly set the champagne glass down; clearly it was having a stronger effect on her than she thought._

_"__I'm sorry; I'm boring you aren't I?" Irving chuckled, seeing how distracted the protestant knight was; he poured himself another glass of champagne, seemingly unaffected by it._

_"__No-not at all," Integra replied hastily, looking down at her glass in an attempt to hide her embarrassed blush; for the life of her she had no idea what he'd just been saying. "I don't think the champagne is agreeing with me." She lied._

_"__Oh, that's a shame. I'll have to remember to order something different when we have dinner tonight." He replied nonchalantly as he took another sip from his re-filled glass._

_"__What do you mean dinner?" She half cried in alarm, her face colouring; Irving arched a brow at her in confusion. What the hell did she just miss here?_

_"__Oh dear, the jetlag's hitting you __**that**__ hard?" Irving chuckled. "I was saying as a way of welcoming you to the island I wanted to take you out for dinner. It's not every day a lady as beautiful and as refined as yourself visits us here; usually I'm forced to cater for trophy wives and old shrews, neither of which are entertaining company. There's a lovely restaurant in the resort called the Royal Pearl, I'll take you there tonight; my treat?" _

_'__Is he…asking __**me**__ out?' She thought in alarm._

_"__Don't you think you're being a little forward? It's highly impertinent to be asking your newly arrived guest out for dinner." Integra's voice may have returned to its usually stern tone, but she was summoning all the strength of Christendom to keep the panic at bay. The last thing she expected was to be propositioned by a man on her first day, regardless of his handsomeness._

_"__Since when has it been illegal for me to invite you out for something to eat?" Irving asked curiously. "It's not like I'm asking you out on a date; unless that's how you see it?" _

_"__Of course not!" She blurted; Integra's nose wrinkled with embarrassment at his coolly spoken words. _

_"__Then you have nothing to worry about," Irving winked as he took another sip from his glass. "Don't worry; I'm not one to proposition young ladies on first meetings; no matter how pretty they may be."_

_"__No, but you seem more than happy to flatter them into a coma." It took a significant amount of willpower for Integra to stop the blush billowing into her cheeks as she spoke through gritted teeth. _

_'__He acts like Alucard, he's as smooth as Alucard; this could be a problem…' She thought nervously. The last thing she was looking for on this island was a man hankering for her affections; it was bad enough the council had been pestering her to settle down and find a husband and sire an heir. No; none of that was going to happen unless it was on __**her**__ terms. Smooth Irving Henderson could try all he liked; this was one bottle of champagne he wasn't going to uncork._

_"__It's not called flattery if you're being honest," Irving smirked; Integra grimaced slightly at what could go down as the corniest line in history. "But if it's so offensive I suppose I could desist for the day?"_

_"__That would be greatly appreciated, if you read up on me you should know my disdain for chauvinism." Integra replied sternly; a flicker of sadness passed across Irving's face but it was enough for Integra to see._

_'__That's right little boy, know your place.' She smirked inwardly, ignoring the fact that he was more than likely a little older than her, though not by much; she was light years ahead of him in other ways though…like maturity, for example._

_"__Would you still like to come with me for dinner tonight, though?" Irving asked hopefully. "I promise you the seafood at this place is to die for; once you try Kumaju crab you'll never want for anything else." Irving finished his glass and put the-now mostly empty-champagne bottle in the bucket under the table._

_"__Very well; but on the condition my servants accompany me." Integra hoped that Alucard, or Walter at least, would keep Irving behaved if he had any more inclinations to engage with her in such ways again._

_"__That's fine, I was going to invite them anyway; you'll all entitled to a proper welcome after all." Irving said as he brushed a few imaginary flecks of dust off his suit._

_"__If they're all invited then why did you make it sound like a date?!" Integra shrieked; utterly furious that all of this silly embarrassment could have been avoided. Was this man simply playing with her? If this was all part of his 'relaxation shedule' she'd have Alucard impale him on a flagpole. Apparently Irving caught an idea of what she was thinking and laughed._

_"__Because there was no fun in that; your reaction was priceless. But I was being honest-when I said that I wouldn't actually dare ask you out alone, upon our first proper meeting, however tempting it may be." Irving's grin widened as Integra's icy glare grew colder, and her face pinker, by the moment._

_ "__On second thought, I think I might stay at the villa tonight. I somehow doubt that my vampires would be well fitted to a restaurant environment, you don't want all their blood drinking to frighten off the guests." Integra snarled sarcastically; suddenly feeling sorry for Seras; this was the kind of crap she'd have to put up with from Alucard's advances._

_"__Integra my dear, you really don't know what this place is, do you?" Irving winked (yes winked) cheekily. "You're fanged friends will be more than welcome, as well as Walter, the 'Angel of Death'."_

_"__You know about him too, hmm?" Integra eyed him suspiciously. How much information had the queen, or sir Irons, given him on their organisation? "And what don't I know about this island, pray tell?"_

_"__All will be explained in due time, but for now I must sadly take my leave." Irving rose and gave Integra a curt bow, extending a hand out to her; when she took it he brought her hand up to his lips and placed the gentlest semblance of a kiss on it, sending electric jolts up Integra's arm. She almost slapped him instinctively, but was thankful her self-restraint won out; instead she looked away from him with a huff. _

_"__You like to play a dangerous game don't you, Irving?" She smirked, not making eye contact, lest her façade of toughness fail. "If you want your hand to remain attached to that arm I'd watch it if I were you, especially around my servants."_

_"__Forgive me; despite my young age I'm an old gentleman at heart." Irving bowed again before leaving Integra to herself on the balcony; as he was about to walk through the door to the villa he turned back to her quickly. "Oh, and don't forget to wear something nice; a beauty such as yours should not be covered up by a business suit. I'll have a car pick you up at six thirty sharp."_

Integra set her glass down, reaching into her pocket for a cigar; her mind a mixture of emotions.

XXX

Seras woke at around five in the afternoon, her sleep had been periodically interrupted by the unwanted effects of jetlag; it wasn't perfect, but it was still better than no sleep at all. She was actually rather thankful because the jetlag meant that her usually **_intimate_** dreams involving her master hadn't plagued her like usual.

As she left her room Seras's ears picked up on the tell-tale clink of crystal echoing up from below, she walked over to the balcony by the stairs and saw her master below, sitting on the leather sofa with a glass of wine swirling in one of his gloved hands.

"Ah, our sleeping beauty is finally awake; good evening Police Girl." He purred, his eyes looking at her over the brim of his glasses as the elder vampire brought the glass up to his lips.

"Master, did you even sleep?" Seras asked tiredly, ignoring his jibe. She walked down the stairs over to Alucard, who was now pouring himself another glass of wine. His crimson eyes looked away from the bottle to quickly inspect Seras before returning to the task at hand.

"I slept well;" Alucard lied. "Henderson was good enough to provide me with some wine of the highest quality." Seras watched as he inhaled deeply, taking in the strong scent of the scarlet drink before downing the glass in one gulp.

"Don't you think it's a little early for drinking?" Seras giggled. Sometimes she believed Alucard loved his wine more than he did blood.

"It's six o' clock somewhere in the world, Police Girl." He replied with a devious grin. "Besides I'm on 'holiday' as they say, I can do whatever I wish, within reason." He held up a gloved hand and beckoned Seras to sit down next to him. As soon as Seras sat down on the sofa a large arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against her master; she felt him rest his head upon hers and take in her scent, sending shivers down her spine.

"How much wine have you had?" She asked him nervously, trying to laugh away the blush burning across her cheeks. Alucard let out a long chuckle at the question; Seras felt it reverberate through his chest as a twirled a few strands of her blond hair around the index finger on his free hand.

"Why do you ask?" He whispered, running his fingers through her hair; he loved the feeling of her silky strands as they passed between his slender digits.

"Because you're very 'huggy' this evening," Seras giggled, his fingers were tickling her a little. "Though I'm not complaining." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his arm, enjoying the musty smell of his jacket; it always relaxed her.

Alucard merely grinned in response, with a wave of his hand the other wine glass floated over and sat itself down on the table in front of them. He poured he a glass of wine, though not as much as he'd have in his own, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said timidly. Seras gave the wine a sniff, scrunching up her face when she found the aroma to be more powerful than she'd expected. Alucard laughed at her strange expression as he absentmindedly swirled around the wine in his own hand.

"You weren't a wine drinker, were you?" He asked amusedly as Seras took a small sip of the wine, almost as if she were afraid it would burn her in some way. To her surprise Seras found the wine to be quite agreeable, it was a bit strong at first but the aftertaste was enjoyable.

"I was a cop, remember? We didn't drink much; but when I did it was usually gin, or whisky in a pinch." Seras finished her glass, admittedly quicker than she thought, and Alucard poured her another. "I could hold my drink rather well; the boys were always surprised by that."

"I take it they were rather deflated when their attempts to seduce you via alcohol bore no fruit?" Alucard asked dryly.

"You could say that," Seras chuckled. "Though they never went **_that _**far."

"Good." Alucard replied bluntly. Seras couldn't help but giggle at the irritation that flittered across his face.

"Master, you can't be jealous of a pair of old bobbys?" She teased, the wine giving her a bit of courage to have fun.

"Of course not; in fact I'm glad their sexual advances failed and they were not able to deflower you, otherwise you would never be mine for the taking instead." Alucard spoke softly; though his face was neutral, Seras knew he'd said that to rile her up, and to be honest it was working.

"Master!" She squealed. "Just what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Perhaps one day I'll show you," He grinned hungrily, causing her body to stiffen. "But for now get ready, we're going out."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, all other emotions being forgotten instantly. "Where are we going master?"

"We've been invited to dinner by our host, now get ready; you don't want to keep him waiting." Alucard ppinted to an ornate clock on the wall. "You've got ten minutes, now hurry up."

**A/N: Apologies if there are any errors in this. I re-read it a few times but I may still have missed something. This was a long one but I hope you liked it! :D**


	19. Chapter 18 - Equipment Envy

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED/FAVED/FOLLOWED THIS FIC SO FAR! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**

**This chapter wasn't originally in the fic, but I ended up writing it in a while ago and thought it should stay. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, it's characters or anything else related to it. I only claim ownership of my OC's...steal them and you die.**

Chapter 18

Walter ran his hands down the front of his freshly pressed dinner jacket, making sure there were no creases to mar his appearance; in his opinion a gentleman must always be the image of impeccability. He stepped out of the stretched limousine, looking up at the opulent looking restaurant that sat in the heart of Kumaju's main resort. It was definitely an exclusive establishment; the cars would drop guests off at the entrance where a fine red carpet led them up to the restaurant which, on the outside, looked like a giant glass sphere. The _Royal Pearl_ looked as its name suggested, a glass pearl sitting in-between two shell-like steel structures; it all looked very modern and sharp.

"My, my; this is a fancy joint." Alucard said as he climbed out of the limo behind Walter. His hair was long and formed ebony tendrils which draped over his shoulders; he wore a fine black suit with a blood-red undershirt, his cravat was also red, and of course he still wore his trademark glasses.

"Indeed it is," Walter nodded in agreement. He turned back to the car and extended out a hand towards the opened door; from within Integra stepped out of the limo, gently taking Walter's hand as she did so. She had, of course, decided not to wear a dress as suggested by Irving; instead she wore a fine navy-blue suit that complimented her well, though it masked any and all femininity.  
"I do wish you had chosen to wear a dress, sir. It would be much more suited to the occasion." Walter chided lightly as Integra took his arm.

"The suit will do well enough," Integra replied flatly. "You know I don't do dresses."

"Yes, but a man can still dream." Walter chuckled as he led Integra along the carpeted strip towards the restaurant.

Behind him Alucard extended an arm to Seras as she exited the car; the butler looked over his shoulder quickly enough to catch a small blush on her face at Alucard's 'gentlemanly' gesture. Unlike Integra, Seras had worn a dress,. It was a fine garment that she'd purchased back in London, it was a deep red that matched Alucard's shirt and had corseted boning throughout the top to contain Seras's 'well defined' figure; something that had caused a bit of jealous grumbling from Integra. Her hair was worn the same, though it appeared that she'd paid extra dividends to brushing it, thus giving her hair a 'fuller' body.

The groups attention was drawn to the two large doors that opened before them, through them stepped Irving, who was wearing an elegant black suit with gold trimming. His blonde hair was combed, though it still looked as tufty as ever. Walter felt Integra's grip tighten a little, but paid it no mind, as their host bowed in greeting.

"Integra, Walter; so glad you two could make it," Irving beamed, holding out a hand to Integra who appeared to reluctantly take it. He placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles of her hand, Walter was surprised to see his usually stout master turning a shade of pink at the gesture. Then it clicked.

_'Oh?...Ooooh...so that's why she was trying to get out of this before.' _He thought amusedly.

"How could I refuse such a kind offer?" Integra replied, using her best 'diplomatic' voice-as Walter called it. "I trust my lack of a dress doesn't disappoint you?" She asked with a sneer.

"Not at all my dear; I did have hopes, but I knew better than to place any stock in them." Irving replied jovially. "That being said, the suit looks good on you; it compliments your eyes wonderfully."

"Um-uh-thank you," Integra nodded hastily; Walter couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at how much of a hypocrite she was. Not two hours ago she was wracking her brain for an excuse to get out of the dinner, citing that she couldn't stand the man and his 'brazen' behaviour, when in fact it would seem she had no issue with the man at all. In fact he rather believed the exact opposite was the case, but Integra would be far too proud to admit anything that could break her mask of 'all work and no play'. Integra really was a like a two sided coin sometimes.

"And lets not forget our other two esteemed guests," Irving said as he walked down the steps of the restaurant to greet Alucard and Seras. "Lord Alucard, Miss Victoria, thank you for joining us as well tonight."

"The pleasure is ours, Irving," Alucard bowed, pulling Seras down into a small bow with him. Walter noted that this was the second time Alucard had treated the man so warmly, an alien concept until today, and tried to figure out why a 'petty human' would be receiving such special treatment.

"I must say Seras you look radiant this evening," Irving smiled as Seras gave an embarrassed squeak, earning a small cackle from her master. "Truly you and Alucard look the part tonight, the epitome of nobility and beauty all rolled into one."

"Blimey Irving, I don't look that good!" Seras half laughed through fits of bashful squeaking. Walter and Alucard both looked at each other and laughed; truly Seras must never look at herself in the mirror often, for she was indeed a thing of beauty.

"Nonsense, you look every bit as fine as you should feel." Alucard purred happily.

"He's right," Walter agreed, trying to raise her spirits. "Who knew that underneath your tomboyish façade there was a budding flower, waiting for the right time to bloom."

"Oh my god you three! Enough already!" Seras squealed, her face turning full beetroot-mode from embarrassment.

"_**Ahem!**_"

The four of them turned around to Integra, who was standing there with her arms crossed and a more-than-slightly jealous look plastered across her face.

"If your all done fawning over Miss Victoria, can we please move this along?" She huffed, turning on her feet and walking towards the restaurant doors.

The governor, the butler, and the two vampires all blinked at each other,and laughed.

"It's the boobs isn't it?"

"Oh Henderson you have _**no**_ idea."

"Miss Victoria is rather...well...equipped."

"Bloody hell guys, I'm right here!"

"Your point? I thought you liked me complimenting your ti-"

"MASTER! NOT IN PUBLIC! _**NOT IN PUBLIC!**_"

"C'mon guys, we'd better get in there before the lovely Integra blows a fuse."

"I heard that you bastard!"

**A/N: So yeah this chapter was a little one, but a funny one I thought should stay. Chapter 19 should be up in the near future and a few of the niggling questions will be answered! Questions like 'why does Ivan know so much about vampires?' for example!**

**Stay tuned, and R&amp;R as always you lovely people!**


	20. Chapter 19 - The M-Word

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I know I promised a lot of you I'd post this chapter LAST friday but I came down with glandular fever, do you know how hard it is to write coherently when you feel THAT crap? Eugh, hope I'm not sick like that again for a while!**

**Anyway, thanks for being patient. And thank you all for the faves/follows/reviews! I noticed quite a few people recently started faving/following this fic so I must be doing something right! :P**

**Alright gang, here's chapter 19; I've slightly changed the way I lay out my chapters now. I'll be going back and editing the previous chapters to match the format but nothing about the story will change...for now. I'm still seriously considering doing a re-write of this fic, so that my writing style seems more fluid. But I'll wait until its complete before I do that.**

** Anywho, I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R as always you lovely people! As always I apologise for any errors, I'm only human :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, it's characters or anything else related to it. I only claim ownership of my OC's**

* * *

XXX CHAPTER 19 XXX

"Can I have a scotch please?"

Integra watched impatiently as the ice cubes were gently dropped into the glass, they chipped slightly upon impact with the hard surface. A small amount of mist formed around them as the warm air was cooled before a healthy dose of scotch was poured into the glass. The sudden introduction of the warmer liquid caused the ice to crack, forming strange and intricate patterns through the translucent structure of the cubes. The young barman gently slid the drink over the smooth surface of the bar to Integra, with a small nod she took it and begrudgingly left; apparently she was needed at a table. '_Lord, I hope this evening passes quickly.'_

She walked through the heaving sea of tables and patrons in search of Irving and the others; frustrated by their immaturity, she had made straight for the bar without checking to see where they'd be seated for the night. It was a rare thing for Integra to get fired up about something so juvenile as her 'physical appearance', especially when it came to the opinions of other men. Thankfully she felt the scotch calm her as she took a few frugal sips during her search for the table; it brought a slight warmth to her that was not at all unpleasant. Normally she was not one to drink spirits so eagerly, but seeing as she was on holiday for eight weeks Integra thought she might as well cut lose and get on with it. It might even help to make the evening a whole lot more bearable.

Her eyes slowly found themselves wandering, taking in the restaurant's features. The _Royal Pearl's_ design was quite curious, and its spherical shape required the employment of a unique floor plan. It consisted of two ring-shaped dining areas, one at ground level and the other was a floor above; they were very regal in their design and reminded Integra of the Royal Albert Hall in their opulence. The centre of the restaurant was a large hollow space that went from the floor up to the glass roof, which offered a beautiful view of the night sky; a large dance floor dominated the centre of the restaurant. It was multi-purpose and could be used for anything from music functions to proper 'old-school balls' as Irving had called them.

Integra found herself so enthralled in her observations that she forgot her bearings and walked straight into the back of an unsuspecting woman. There was a slight yelp from the other woman and the sound of a glass shattering on the floor as Integra's hand had lost grip of her drink; In her fright Integra stumbled over her own feet and she fell with a thud onto the hard carpet of the restaurant floor.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry my dear!" The woman cried woefully as she held out a hand to the fallen Integra.

"No, no. I wasn't looking where I was going," Integra groaned as she was pulled to her feet. '_I'm going to feel that one for a few days.'_ "It was my own silly fault." She dusted herself off and cursed under her breath when she noticed her drink had spilled onto the light fabric of her blue dinner jacket.

"Oh dear, that's going to stain something horrid if we don't get that cleaned up." The woman shook her head as she pinched the fabric of Integra's stained jacket between her fingers. She looked at it critically before tutting in annoyance. "Come with me, there's some cleaning products out the back."

Integra went to protest, however she was silenced as the woman pulled her quite hurriedly across the busy restaurant floor, and the force of it was enough to make her wince as the woman's grip on her arm was uncomfortably tight. Integra was led through a set of double doors and suddenly found herself being tugged through a busy kitchen; clearly the woman, whose vice-like hand was cutting off the feeling in her arm, must be a member of the restaurant's staff.

Another door quickly slammed open and they were in a small room, it had a few sinks in it and there was a row of vacuum cleaners lined against the wall; clearly this was the staff's cleaning room. The woman released her hold on Integra's arm, and the blonde sent a small payer to the lord for his mercy; there was the disorganised sounds of cupboards being searched, the occasional item being tossed asunder, until the woman finally found what she was looking for.

"Ok love, have off with your jacket and I'll chuck it in for a quick wash." She smiled merrily. Integra quickly complied, hoping it would appease the woman and keep her talons away from her remaining un-bruised limbs. The woman took the jacket into another small room across from them, and Integra heard the sound of a washing machine rumbling into life.

A few moments later the woman returned, flattening a small crease on her dress before turning her attention back to the flustered form of Integra. Appearing to look in her fifties, she was rather overdressed; wearing a fancy evening dress with a fur throw-over draped across her unprotected shoulders. Her faded blonde hair was impeccably permed, and dangling from her slightly drooping earlobes was a pair of large emerald earrings. Integra was instantly reminded of the rich wives of the council members; except this woman already seemed to have more sense than the rest put together. And she was prettier, much prettier.

"Ah, that's better; so sorry about that," The woman huffed. She held out a hand and Integra tentatively accepted the gesture, praying her slender fingers wouldn't be crushed like her arm. "My name's Amelia Henderson, owner of the _Royal Pearl_; it's a pleasure to meet you Integra, though I wish it had been under better circumstances."

* * *

This was it, the first night, the first test.

Seras had been mentally steeling herself over the course evening since Alucard had told her they'd be dining together. If Integra was right about her suspicions the evening would prove a good experiment in which to test the proverbial waters with her master. She wondered what he would do, would he do anything? She didn't need to think long; of course he would so something. Alucard had become increasingly friendly towards her over the past two days, clearly something was going on in that closed mind of his; whether or not it meant something of an even remotely amorous nature, she did not know. All she knew was that _**she**_ definitely had more than just a few amorous feelings when it came to the man; lord knows the R-rated dreams were evidence enough.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She must control these emotions, these urges, if she was to succeed in her mission. Yes, a mission; that's how she should think of it! She was on a mission for Sir Integra, a mission to explore the mysteries of the emotional bonds that could develop between two nosferatu; though she couldn't really claim herself to be anything like that yet, she was but a fledgling, a girl. '_A girl who caught the eye of Alucard.'_

Seras leaned on her hands as she looked out across the large expanse of the restaurant, trying to distract herself from her own blushes. They were all sitting in what Irving called his private 'dining box' on the second level of the building. It was a sort of booth that overhung into the central space of the restaurant below, much like a box in an opera house. Everyone else was already seated at the table, but Seras stood away from the table as she had wanted to take in the beautiful atmosphere; that was before her mind had begun to wander.

The upper level of the Royal Pearl was definitely designed for its wealthier clientele; everything from the furniture to the ornamental wall decorations, and the service, had been dialled up to eleven. A jazz band had started playing below, Seras thought they were very good; Alucard had said he'd prefer a nice concerto, but to him any music that wasn't either composed before 1901 or wasn't some sort of black metal was considered 'crap'.

"Wherever she's gotten herself, I do wish she'd hurry up." Alucard grumbled from his seat. "I'd like to start drinking my dinner before the sun rises again."

"Hush you," Seras snipped playfully. "Sir Integra will be here soon, I saw her down at the bar a moment ago so she can't be too far away."

"Pfft, alcoholic." Alucard scoffed.

"Oh you're so mean; I have half a mind to tell her you said that." She warned, wagging her index finger at him disapprovingly. "Then you'll be in trouble.".

"You'll do no such thing. You are a Police Girl. Police Girl's do as they're told." He retorted in a seductively teasing purr. Seras bristled and turned away from him again, determined not to let him get the better of her at their new game of cat and mouse. '_Why must he use that voice!'_ She had to stick to her guns, and do Integra proud by being as assertive and womanly as possible.

"Actually…I think I can do what I want tonight." She declared strongly, though she didn't face him from fear of her mental armour failing so early on in the night; she needed a **_lot_** more wine to be able to tackle Alucard head on in a true battle of wits. Instinctively she downed the half empty glass in her hand.

"Oh really?" Alucard asked, his brow rose in an exaggerated fashion. He got up from his chair and glided over to lean against the railing beside her. "Has our frightened little kitten found the courage to be a cat?"

"Eager to find out if I have any claws?" She asked mockingly, not completely realising the amount of courage the wine was already giving her. If it was one thing she was going to inherit from Alucard, it would be his confidence. "I wouldn't want to cover that delicate face of yours in nasty red scratches."

"You wouldn't be fast enough, my draculina." Alucard purred, making sure a wisp of his breath tickled her neck enough to send a string of shivers up her legs and through her spine.

"Once day I'll be fast enough, **_and_** strong enough." She nudged him away defensively. He wasn't going to be getting to her that easily.

"Hmm, we'll see." Alucard took his gaze away from her and looked out into the busy restaurant.

_'Oh you'll see master, don't you worry.'_

* * *

"Are they always like this?" Irving whispered to Walter, trying not to disturb the curious exchange the pair were witnessing from their seats at the table. "I've seen many things, but the courting of a vampiress is not one of them."

"It's a relatively new development," Walter replied quietly. "If you're knowledge on Alucard is what you claim it to be you should know he has never sired before. This whole thing with Miss Victoria is almost a complete mystery to us; Sir Integra doesn't even fully understand why he chose to turn her in the first place. I think that's why she's letting them go along with it."

"What do you mean?" Irving asked.

"Well, she's letting Alucard court Seras." Walter reiterated.

"Is that not normally allowed?" Irving seemed a little disturbed by the tone of Walter's implication.

"Well no, not normally. Integra is the head of an organisation that hunts down and destroys vampires. Allowing them to breed would be counter-productive." Walter explained.

"How strange, the way you run things over there." Irving hummed. Walter's eyebrows arched; what exactly did the man mean by that?

"I don't think we humans are ever meant to know the inner workings of a vampire's mind." Irving mused loftily. "They seem to operate on a whole other level of cognition, well that's how I perceive it anyway."

"I've been meaning to ask; how exactly do you know so much about vampires?" Walter whispered. "I don't meant to seem rude, but it was a little unnerving to see you talking with Alucard at the airport as if he weren't the monster you knew he was."

"Ah yes," Irving smiled mischievously, as if he'd just been caught telling a lie. "I suppose I'd better explain that little mystery. I was going to wait for Integra to get here but there's no harm in filling you in on some of the facts. You see I-"

*Beep* *Beep*

"Ugh, of course the bloody thing rings now."

Irving cursed under his breath at the unwanted interruption by his phone. He sighed in agitation as he retrieved the offending object from his pocket, only to have his brow furrow even more at the sight of the number flashing on the screen.

"Walter, I know why Integra's running late." He sighed, pinching the top of his nose. "It looks like we'll have another guest joining us for dinner."

He accepted the call and brought the phone up to his ear with a grimace. "Hello, mother."


	21. Chapter 20 - Revelations (Part 1)

A/N: Hello my fine readers! After much waiting another chapter is here! YAY!

I apologise for my tardiness; writer's block has been an absolute bitch to deal with. I have also been dedicating a lot of time to my actual novel that I've been writing, so the fanfiction side of things got left gathering the dust a bit.

Once again I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to all of the lovely people who've reviewed, faved and follow this story! You're the reason I keep writing this story, and your feedback is greatly appreciated!

This chapter in it's original form is truly massive, so I'm splitting it into two parts; expect part 2 to be up within a few days, I'm just tweaking it a little before I post.

I hope you all like it, for some reason I found this chapter VERY hard to write, which is one reason why it took so damn long to finish!

Enjoy! And remember to R&amp;R you lovely people! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it etc**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

If one were a patron dining at the _Royal Pearl _on this particular evening, they might be forgiven for thinking themselves as witnesses to one of the strangest assemblies of dinner companions in history. It isn't every day that a table is shared by two vampires, their vampire hunting master, a retired vampire hunter (and butler), a twenty-something governor of a tropical island, and his four centuries' old mother.

Who, as it turned out, was also a vampire.

And also an ex-lover of one Walter C. Dornez…

Yes, you would be forgiven for thinking that was a rather odd, and dare-say awkward situation to find yourself in. And this is where each member of the table found themselves.

The events leading everyone to this situation went thusly:

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

"I'm sorry, but did you say Henderson?" Integra asked quickly, eyeing the woman before her with a new-found sense of curiosity.

"Yes I did," Amelia nodded; she slowly stepped around Integra in a small circle, regarding her with a curious eye. "I take it you've met my son then?"

"Yes, he's actually invited me and some colleagues here for dinner." Integra said as she re-adjusted her newly exposed shirt, feeling a little insecure underneath the sudden scrutiny of this stranger. "I was actually looking for his table when I bumped into you. Again, sorry about that."

"Not a worry, dear." Amealia waved off her apology. "Oh goodness, what a bad impression I've made; almost drowning our honoured guest with whisky before she's even found her table!"

"I've had worse," Integra shrugged as she chuckled at the woman's exaggerations. "Though I think it might be a good idea to find Mister Henderson before he starts to worry where I've gotten to."

"You strike a fair point," Amelia nodded; she reached down into the bust of her dress, which earned a befuddled look from Integra, and pulled out a phone and dialled into it, holding it up to her ear as the tone began to ring.

"Oh don't give me that look," Amelia chided innocently as she waited for an answer. "I'm sure you've stuffed a pistol down your bra at least once in your life, heaven knows you-oh, Irving honey! Yes it's me. Look, I've bumped into that charming Hellsing girl you were telling me about; I'm afraid I spilled a bit of her drink on her jacket so we had to go and clean her up…oh very funny! No I'm not drunk, you childish buffoon…yes, yes, we'll be up shortly. You go ahead and order drinks; I'll grab mine and Integra's on our way up to you. Ok. Ciao!"

"You really are Irving's mother," Integra said as she lit up another cigar. Amelia had kindly permitted her to smoke in the laundry room whilst they waited for her dinner jacket to dry in the tumble dryer. "You have my condolences." She added dryly.

"Oh he's not always that bad," Amelia laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand as she put her phone away. "He's just a typical boy sometimes; afraid his dear old mother with show him up in front of guests."

"Do you?" Integra asked jokingly.

"Oh the temptation is there, that's for sure," Amelia said as she went to re-apply her lipstick which had begun to smudge in the hot room. "But I would never actually do it. It wouldn't be good diplomatic form if the Island's governor was the product of open mockery by his own family."

"I suppose that's a valid reason," Integra smiled as she took another drag from her cigar. She realised suddenly that there was an aspect of the situation she'd neglected to address, and chose to indulge in a niggling question that was lurking in her mind since meeting Amelia. "Speaking of family, does Irving's father live here too?"

"No dearie, sadly Marcus passed some four years ago." Amelia sighed with a shake of her head. Integra winced, a look of guilt flashing across her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Integra replied quickly, Amelia put up a hand in protest.

"No, no. It's quite alright; I came to terms with his death a good while ago," Amelia smiled. She turned around when she heard the gentle ping of the tumble dryer, letting her know it had finished its cycle. "Though I would avoid mentioning Irving's father around him… they didn't have the best of relationships." She said as she pulled out the freshly cleaned dinner jacket from the dryer.

"That's something we have in common then." Integra grumbled solemnly. Her own childhood memories of her father weren't exactly all roses and sunshine; it usually consisted of the occasional pat on the head for her doing a good job at school, or her father allowing her to the occasional round table conference for 'observations'.

"Yes, well, Arthur was never good at expressing himself emotionally." Amelia said musingly, Integra's cigar nearly dropped from her mouth at the words. "I always thought he never had enough love as a child; he was a very distant man."

Though not one to be easily surprised, Integra's eyebrows still managed to arch at the words. "You knew my father?"

"Of course I did," Amelia replied matter-of-factly. "Now that I think about it I'm surprised I didn't recognise you sooner, you've got all the hallmarks of a Hellsing; blonde hair, tanned skin, and let's not forget the infamous glare of a pair of blue Hellsing eyes."

"I see; how did you meet?" Integra asked, taking a few more drags from her cigar.

"Oh goodness, a long time ago…" Amelia sighed wistfully, looking up to the celing in some attempt to recollect her thoughts. "I think it was in the February of '54…or was it '55? No matter. Your father was investigating strange reports of a vampire in Prague."

"Prague?" Integra replied. "My father wasn't one to take foreign assignments, not after the war anyway."

"Indeed, but it seemed the report he received was too interesting to resist." Amelia smiled.

"Go on." Integra nodded, carefully depositing a large stub of cigar ash into her ashtray.

"Well you see, the report on the vampire was odd," Amelia began, leaning up against the wall next to Integra. "It wasn't wreaking havoc, or frightening the locals, there weren't even any reports of it killing anyone, not a soul. Apparently the vampire was trying to recruit others to join a coven of 'peaceful' vampires outside of Europe, in a place where they could avoid persecution and such."

"Hmph, sounds like a ruse to me." Integra smirked.

"That's exactly what your father thought," Amelia replied. "So anyway, he went out there with a few of his men to hunt down this elusive vampire. He was put in contact with a young-and dare I say beautiful-woman who could assist with his enquires with the locals."

"I take it that's where you come in?" Integra asked sarcastically.

"My, my, however did you guess?" Amelia chuckled. "Yes, your father was put in contact with me on the recommendation of a few locals."

"So you had heard of this vampire?" Integra asked.

"You could say that," Amelia replied, twiddling her fingers through her hair. "I must say it was rather thrilling to be involved in the whole thing looking back on it. Your father, his men, and I spent several weeks searching; during that time I learnt a good deal about him, you know."

"Indeed?" Integra hummed through a puff of smoke.

"He was a kind man, and one I wouldn't immediately peg as a vampire hunter. He had his moments though, and the drinking and the womanising weren't his most redeeming traits; but overall he was a good soul, dedicated to a worthy cause of ridding evil, there was no darkness within him, save for his own personal demons."

"Where are you going with this?" Integra asked, trying to push back the emotionally charged memories Amelia's words were summoning from the back of her mind.

"If your father weren't a kind man, he wouldn't have spared the vampire when he finally had it cornered." Amelia replied.

"What? My father spared it?" Integra blurted, almost losing her cigar in the outburst. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Because one of his men had actually discovered the vampire many days previously, and he had, through his own foolishness, fallen in love with her." Amelia explained.

"You can't be serious?" Integra gasped. "What man would be foolish to do such a thing, and why have I never heard of this incident until now."

"The man was Mister Walter C Dornez," Amelia replied quietly, as if she were almost embarrassed to speak of the subject. "At the time he was Arthur's butler, and also a skilled vampire hunter in his own right."

"Walter?...oh my god." Integra whispered, her knees almost buckling from the shock of it all.

"Sadly it is the truth."

"What did my father do?" Integra asked.

"He was furious, of course," Amelia replied; propping up Integra with one arm before she completely slumped to the floor. "Arthur felt betrayed; but his love for the young butler was strong enough for him to listen to the man's defence of this vampire."

"You mean to say that Walter, 'Angel of Death' Walter, managed to convince my father not to kill a vampire?" Integra asked, disbelieving her own words as she spoke them.

"That's the long and short of it, dearie." Amelia replied with a small smile. "Your father spared the vampire, but had her banished from the continent on the terms she would never attempt to contact Walter, and that she would never openly hunt to kill humans. He even made arrangements to have the vampire followed for the first few years to make sure his rules were adhered to. I confess that I was amazed at how merciful he was."

"But what could have convinced him so?" Integra asked.

"Why it was dear Walter, of course," Amelia replied. "He threatened to abandon Hellsing, and Arthur had no choice but to spare the vampire, for he knew full well he couldn't stop Walter, nor could he afford to lose such a skilled hunter."

"But why haven't I heard of this before?" Integra pressed.

Amelia looked at her with marked incredulity. "The prized vampire hunter of Hellsing falling in love with the very beast he was meant to hunt? If the news got out, the scandal would have surely brought Hellsing to its knees!"

"Yes, I suppose it would." Integra agreed, hadn't considered that little point until then, though it was almost immediately overridden by the shock at the words she was hearing. "But how could Walter?…_**My**_ Walter…how could he have done this?"

Amelia's face drained of colour. "What do you mean 'My Walter'?" She asked hesitantly. "I was under the impression that Mister Dornez died some years ago."

Integra turned to her, confused. "What? No. Walter isn't dead, far from it; he's actually here with me tonight…who on earth told you he was dead?"

"It was…well, never mind that now," Amelia half laughed, though her shaking hands were betraying other emotions that Integra easily picked up on. "Well this slightly complicates things now, doesn't it?"

Integra's eyes narrowed. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Amelia swallowed gently before turning away from Integra to retrieve the dinner jacket from the tumble dryer. "Well my dear, there's no easy way to say it so I'll just get straight to the point. I was the vampire you father was sent to track down in Prague... the same one that dearest Walter fell in love with..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back upstairs..._

"So, your mother's joining us for dinner? That doesn't exactly sound like a cause for total alarm." Walter said casually, a little perplexed at the amount of sweat forming on Irving's brow.

"She's my mother, Walter," Irving sighed, rubbing his head worriedly. "She's always a cause for alarm."

"Afraid she'll show you up over dinner?" Alucard sneered from across the table. "Imagine what Integra would think of the situation, I'm sure she'd find it most amusing."

"I only wish that were the worst of it... no, I can guarantee you that any minute now you'll probably hear reports of gunfire, if I know Integra." Irving glanced down at his watch.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Walter asked.

Irving shook his head, clearly a little apprehensive about what he was about to say. "I wanted to discuss this before Integra got here, but no doubt she'll find out herself. Lord Alucard and Miss Victoria are not the only vampires on this island; we play host to many being that are not human, my mother being one of them."

"Come again?" Alucard asked hastily, certain that he misheard the man.

"You heard me. My mother is a vampire."

* * *

_'Amelia...vampire...Walter...'_

The words didn't register with Integra at first; whether it was out of sheer disbelief or stubbornness, or her refusal to accept the truth staring her in the face. She didn't speak for a good few moments, merely taking an extra-long drag from her nearly exhausted cigar. Until finally...

"…well fuck."

*THUD*

"Oh good heavens, she's fainted." Amelia winced at the crumpled form of Integra lying on the cold laundry room floor.

She quickly plucked away the burning cigar that had rolled perilously close to Integra's hair, stubbing it out on the ashtray. Picking up Integra, she summoned over a small glass of water and splashed it onto the blonde's face; within a few moments Integra's eyes fluttered open again. At first Integra didn't seem cognitively aware of anything; but she quickly remembered when she saw the subtle red glow in Amelia's eyes now that they were so close.

"Oh god, It wasn't a dream!" Integra shrieked, flailing backwards and falling onto the floor. She reached down to her ankle, where she always concealed a firearm for emergencies, pulled out her pistol, and unloaded six rounds into Amelia's face; conduct that is usually frowned upon when it comes to the elderly.

Luckily, though much to her horror, this didn't seem to faze Amelia, despite the fact they were blessed rounds. It only took a few moments for her head to properly regenerate; something Integra only believed Alucard could be capable of.

"Get away from me!" Integra screamed, pointing the gun back at her target. Where was Alucard? Usually he'd be able to sense her distress through their connective bond by now; and yet he wasn't there, which made Integra feel very vulnerable.

Amelia chuckled, shaking her head. "You really are a bit of a drama queen, just like your father. You really think I intend to harm you?"

"I don't know what you intend to do." Integra said defensively, cocking the pistol.

"I intend to do nothing other than make your pleasant acquaintance," Amelia reassured her, holding out a hand. "You really think I'd want to harm you, when your father saved my life? Honestly you Hellsings need to get it out of your heads that all creatures like me are inherently evil."

For some reason Integra found herself believing the woman, even though the little voice in her head screamed '_KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!_'  
She lowered the pistol, her hand shaking from the sudden surge of adrenaline that was being pumped through her body, and reached out to take Amelia's hand.

"Ah, now that's better!" Amelia smiled. She gently plucked the pistol from Integra's other hand and shoved it into the black depths of her handbag. "I'll hold onto this for now, I don't want you starting a firefight in a public place; think of the guests!"

"You'll have to forgive me for being a little trigger-happy," Integra snarled. "Vampire hunters have a habit of expressing their displeasure with gunfire. Especially when they've just learned their beloved friend -whom they thought of like a father- had been seduced by a vampire, and then met said vampire within thirty seconds of the revelation!"

"I'll have you know that he came onto me, thank you very much." Amelia replied haughtily.

"I don't believe you, vampires are famous for the seductive talents." Integra simply couldn't process the thought that Walter would willing give himself to a vampire.

"Believe what you want, but Walter was one hell of a charmer back then," Amelia continued. "We weren't together for long, but my goodness it was a lot of fun; that man truly had magic hands... you wouldn't believe some of the things we-"

"NO! I do not need those images!" Integra cut her off, rubbing her eyes roughly with the palms of her hands. _No, no! Get out of my head! Ew... _

Amelia giggled at her prudishness. "I wonder how he's going to react when he sees me?" She wondered aloud, ignoring the panicked look on Integra's face at her words. She retrieved a small mirror from her handbag and held it up to examine herself. "I wonder if he even recognises me? Perhaps I should change back to my younger self, the one he remembers..."

Integra's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe this woman. Or vampire. Or whatever. "That's not exactly our number one priority right now!" She snapped. "I'd like to know why there's a vampire living at this resort!"

"There's vampires, werewolves, shifters, and many more living on this island, Sir Integra." Amelia said calmly, not looking up from her little mirror. "Unlike Hellsing, the Henderson family has dedicated itself to protecting certain paranormal beings; that is, those who are worthy of protection."

"Are you serious?" Integra said, almost mockingly. This evening was just getting better and better. Jibes at her figure, nearly getting drowned by whisky, and now it seemed that the island she'd be spending _**eight weeks**_ on was a sort of petting zoo for freaks.

"I'm deadly serious." Amelia put the mirror back in her bag, eyeing Integra seriously for the first time since their meeting. "This island is a haven for those who do not wish to be found."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Integra asked impatiently. She'd read nothing about this in her reports, hell not even in the last ten years had there been mention of an island filled to the brim with monsters. Being deceived was something she never took kindly to, especially if it involved vampires. "Hell, why does the Queen own this island? Surely she must know about this?"

Amelia nodded, appearing pleased at the intelligent question. A flicker of pride dashed across Amelia's eyes that slightly reminded Integra of Alucard, not exactly a reassuring thing. "There have been certain members of the royal family that have been, well, of a supernatural persuasion in the past. My family has helped them in one way or another for the past two centuries, in exchange for complete anonymity."

"Oh god...the Queen has been in cahoots with a vampire coven...my life is a lie." Integra buried her face in her hands.

"Now, now, no need to stress," Amelia soothed as she patted Integra's shoulder. "It's a bit of a rough pill to swallow, I know."

"If that's the case I feel like I've overdosed." Integra grumbled.

"Ok, that's it, you need another drink," Amelia declared, grabbing Integra tightly by the arm. Integra now understood why Amelia's grip was so tight, damn vampire strength. "Explanations can wait, the island is full of monsters, Walter and I had a fling, what more do you want to know, really? That sort of covers all the bases dear."

"How about why yo-"

"Nope, we're going to join the others for a drink, hold tight!"

"Wait! No! Don't phase me, I-"

Sadly, Integra's words came to late as she found herself being pulled up through the ceiling.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but could you run that past me again?" Walter asked incredulously.

"Yes, I agree with Walter," Alucard concurred with an equal look of shock etched into his features; Seras was staring in stunned silence as she clung to his arm. "For a brief moment there I was under the strangest belief that you -a human- had declared your mother to be a vampire. Clearly my hearing has been damaged by my fledgling's incessant babbling." He chose to ignore the elbow that was promptly thrust into his ribcage, for there were more concerning matters at hand.

"No Alucard, your hearing is perfectly fine," Irving replied coolly as he took a sip from a fresh glass of cognac. "My mother is indeed a vampire, a rather ancient one in fact."

"Impossible," Alucard declared irritably. "If she really were a vampire I'd have been able to sense her the moment we got-"

*SMASH*

Alucard's eyes cast themselves over to the shaking form of Seras, whose gloved hand was now stained red with a mix of red wine and blood after crushing the fine wine glass.

"What on earth are you-"

"Look!" She squeaked, pointing to the corridor just outside the dining booth.

Alucard and Walter almost dropped their drinks when they turned to see the forms of Integra and Amelia coalescing out of a thick black mist. Amelia had an arm wrapped around Integra, who looked like she was about to pass out from either fear or shock.

"Good god!" Walter exclaimed.

"Walter, move." Alucard hissed sharply. He summoned fort his pistols from the shadows, a sudden surge of fear for his master bubbling within him.

Walter stood up just in time to avoid the vampire storming past him. Alucard made for Amelia with such speed it was barely discernible, immediately jamming the barrel of his weapon into the neck of his master's captor.

"Wait! Stop!" Irving cried, scrambling from his seat to try and come between Alucard and the older woman. The enraged vampire would have none of it though, and pushed the man back down to his seat with his extended arm.

"Release my master," He growled. "Now."

"Come now, is this really necessary?" Amelia chuckled, seemingly unfazed by the notion of being held at gunpoint by the single most dangerous being in existence. "Surely you realise I have no intention of harming Miss Hellsing, don't you, Count?"

Alucard's finger loosened on the trigger at the word, he was not used to being addressed as such any more, unless it was by his master when she was feeling to flatter him. He cast a quick glance down to Integra, who, despite the fact she looked about ready to faint, gave a quick nod as to say 'I'm fine, I just want to puke.'

"Hmph, I suppose the fact that you've arrived with my master unspoiled proves that," Alucard allowed his weapons to disappear back into shadow, his sharp gaze never leaving Amelia, this vampire whom he'd somehow failed to detect; something that should be impossible. "I'd like to know how you've avoided detection; if you know my title you no doubt know of my powers, I should have been able to pick up your aura with ease."

"We have powerful spells protecting these Islands, Alucard," Amelia explained, stepping past him to deposit Integra into the nearest seat before the woman fell down. "If another vampire were to travel within a hundred miles of here they wouldn't be able to detect us, not even you, dear Count."

"Powerful spells indeed," Alucard regarded her carefully. He could swear that she looked familiar somehow, he just couldn't put his finger on it. That could wait, though; he looked down to his master, who still looked incredibly pale. Perhaps this woman did drink her blood?

"Master, are you alright?" He asked.

"She…just…teleported me through a few walls…" Integra half croaked, attempting to pour herself a small glass of wine in an attempt to sooth her nerves. "Nothing too horrific…though I think I'm going to be sick…" Integra held her hand over her, praying the feeling would pass.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear; I thought you'd experienced that before." Amelia said apologetically.

"I've only ever done that once to my master, and let me tell you the results weren't pretty." Alucard sneered, quickly realising that this wrinkled thing really wasn't a threat; usually the enemy doesn't care for the well-being of their prey.

"Don't you start," Integra said from her seat. "I've now got _**three**_ vampires to put up with; I don't need your ever pleasant sense of humour to add to the mix."

"Oh leave him be," Amelia teased sympathetically. "I'm sure it can't be that bad playing host to two vampires, I'm sure the Count is a perfect gentleman."

"He has his moments," Seras joined in. "Though mostly he's mean and likes to tease Sir Integra and myself."

"Thanks for the support." Alucard grumbled.

"And you are?" Amelia asked.

"Seras Victoria is my fledgling," Alucard answered before Seras could speak for herself. "I only claimed her recently, so forgive her if she still seems a little...human."

Seras hung her head in shame, but looked up in surprise when Amelia rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me dear, I prefer it that way," Amelia smiled. "If there were more vampires like you, our race wouldn't be hunted to extinction."

"Um, th-thanks I guess!" Seras smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Amelia Henderson."

Seras looked at this other 'new' vampire thoughtfully for a moment, something seemed to click in her mind. She held her chin thoughtfully. "Amelia...hmmm...Amelia...why does that ring a bell?"

"Yes it does sound awfully familiar..." Alucard agreed. "...wait a minute...isn't that the name of-"

*SMASH*

"Ugh, seriously, is this a Greek wedding or something?" Alucard asked. "We need to stop dropping shit."

"No, he has good reason." Amelia said, looking over to the far side of the booth where Walter was standing, his hand still frozen where the glass had slipped through his fingers. His face was one of complete and utter shock, most people would think he was about to drop dead of a heart attack.

"Hello Walter," Amelia greeted him calmly. "It's been a while."


	22. Chapter 21 - Revelations (Interlude)

**A/N: This wasn't originally part of the chapter, but the idea came to me and I just had to write it in!**

**This did mean, however, that I had to re-write almost ALL of the next chapter, so sorry for the delay! Hope you like this little one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, its characters, or anything affiliated with it etc.**

* * *

Integra had seen many things in her two and-a-bit decades of life. In her leadership of Hellsing she had seen horrors that would shake the foundations of any man's sanity, she had seen her father slowly wither away and die, she then saw the spectre of betrayal when her uncle attempted to kill her, and she had seen many, many things caused by, related to, or affiliated with Alucard. However, nothing could prepare her for the sight that lay before her.

"Master! Stop poking him!" Seras cried, embarrassed at the sight of Alucard gently prodding the limp, unconscious body of Walter. Clearly the shock of seeing Amelia, who he'd apparently assumed to be long dead, had been too much. His legs had promptly failed him.

"Oh dear, do all of you Hellsing people faint so easily?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"Only on the rare occasions that we receive life-shattering news," Integra growled, shoving Alucard out of the way and giving her old friend a concerned look. "And even then, we don't make a habit of it."

"He's not waking up," Alucard said. "He must be dead, what a shame. Can I have his room? The dungeon stinks of damp."

Integra rolled her eyes at his immaturity; thankfully Seras had a bit more sense than her master. She grabbed a pitcher of water, splashing a bit of the cool liquid onto Walter's face; his eyes immediately shot open, and he stood up at once looking incredibly flustered.

"S-Sir Integra! I do apologise, I don't know what came over me." He bowed his head shamefully. Integra shook her head with an amused smile; even now he was still concerned at keeping up his impeccable appearance.

"It's alright, Walter," Integra patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm glad you're already back with us; I didn't know how far Alucard's unwanted prodding was going to go."

"Hey! I'm sickened by your insinuation!"

"Shut up, vampire!"

"Mother, would you care to explain how Walter knows you?" Irving asked, thoroughly confused by the whole situation that was devolving around him. "You've never mentioned him in the past."

Amelia gave her son and embarrassed look. "Well, you see dear-"

"Walter and Amelia were doing a bit of the ole' 'in and out' back in the fifties."

"Alucard!" Integra shrieked. "Not helping!"

"You-you were doing what?!" Irving cried, praying he didn't hear what he thought he did, Amelia merely giggled, which only added to his state of disgusted alarm; Walter, on the other hand, looked mortified by the sudden exposure of his private life.

"You heard me; they were doing the hanky panky." Alucard chuckled evilly.

"Alucard..." Integra warned.

"No? How about rocking the trailer?"

"Alucard!"

"Playing sink the sausage?"

"ALUCARD!"


	23. Chapter 22 - Revelations (Part 2)

**A/N: Do you know what happens when you get 37 degree heat with 89% humidity? You sweat. A lot. I'm over this damned Australian summer! -cries- ****Please, dear readers, send me some cold down from the northern hemisphere so I can wear clothes again without drowning in sweat!**

**Anyway, enough about that. Here's the second half to this frankly gigantic chapter. In it's original form its nearly ten thousand words long, but I trimmed about a thousand off it with editing and such. I apologise if this one seems a bit 'choppy', but I'm writing stuff from multiple perspectives here! I promise I'll go back to only having two perspectives per chapter after this!**

**As always, a massive THANK YOU to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved, and followed this fic. Honesetly, you guys ARE the reason I write this; otherwise I would have given up months ago :)**

**R&amp;R you lovely people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership of my OC's **

* * *

Chapter 22 - Revelations (Part 2)

Dinner was served at the table; Irving had called for the waiter when Walter had finally been able to compose himself, and Integra had been calmed down enough to not shoot Alucard. The group had exchanged pleasantries and explanations over the appetisers, Amelia and Walter usually taking centre stage in the conversation. Walter couldn't believe Amelia was alive, Amelia couldn't believe Walter was alive, Alucard couldn't believe that the two of them had once made 'sheet music' in a Prague hotel, Seras couldn't believe her master had made such an insinuation, and Irving couldn't believe his mother was a cradle snatcher (Amelia's 400+ years old, and Walter was _only_ in his sixties).

The tender reunion between the two old flames was short-lived, however, as the group became tentatively aware of a not-so-impressed Integra brooding in the background.

Integra had sat in silence the entire time, seething as she endured the babbling conversations around her. She didn't know who to be more angry at, Walter for his young, stupid, and impulsive betrayal of her family's trust, or her father for his callous actions, or the Henderson's for deceiving her about the fact that her island holiday destination played host to a myriad of monsters. They very things she'd been trying to avoid.

The fact that they were on the Queen's payroll was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. All conversation ceased at the sound of Integra's balled fist slamming down onto the table.

"So let me get this straight," Integra began, her teeth nearly chewing through her cigar as she directed her attention towards Irving. "Your island serves as a strange interpretation of a sanctuary for non-humans, and you're the friendly face of the company?"

Irving was wilting under her relentless gaze, unsure of whether to be afraid or aroused by her piercing scrutiny; the threatening tone of Integra's voice suggested to him it should be the latter. "That's a basic way of putting it, yes. I'm essentially a human to non-human liaison, and-"

"And you," Integra cut him off and turned to Amelia, who, to her credit, was completely unmoved by Integra's coldness. "You're a four hundred year-old vampire who runs this show behind the scenes, so to speak?"

"Correct." Amelia replied calmly.

"And you," Integra's eyes met those of Walter, and his reaction confirmed to Integra how pissed off she obviously appeared. "You made the foolhardy decision to become physically involved with _**this**_ vampire," She indicated to Amelia with marked indignation. "Forsaking your vows, and spitting on my father's kindness?"

Walter simply bowed his head, unable to speak under Integra's disapproving glower.

"And after finding out all of these facts, these very large, very IMPORTANT facts, you all thought it would be a good idea to just 'carry on', ignore everything, and have dinner?!"

The silence that met Integra only served to aggravate her further; even Alucard was deathly quiet, though he still held an amused smirk on his face. She wanted to shoot it.

"I can't believe this," Integra growled, turning away from her annoying servant to look back at Walter. His mortified expression garnered no sympathy from her, she was far too angry by this point. "I can't believe you, how could you do this?"

Amelia opened her mouth, clearly in an attempt to defend him, but Integra cut her off before she could even begin.

"No. Actually, I'd rather not hear it," She rose to her feet, stubbing out her cigar on the ashtray before shooting them all a venomous look. "I've had enough nasty surprises for one night, excuse me; I'm going to go and inhale a whole box of cigars."

She stormed away, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

* * *

"Well that was a disaster," Integra sighed to herself. She wanted to pull her hair out; what was meant to be a relaxing eight weeks away in a tropical paradise had been rapidly turning into a nightmare.

The dark sky loomed above as she stood out on one of the _Royal Pearl's _many balconies, trusty cigar in hand, and tried to rein in control of her nerves. Until that point she'd thought it impossible to find a situation more stressful than the running of Hellsing, sadly she'd been blissfully ill-prepared. What the bloody hell had the Queen been thinking when she sent her off to this place?

She sighed, taking in an extra-long drag, and watched the fine smoke mingle with the cool night air as she exhaled. Her mind was wandering aimlessly by this point, having been muddied by half a dozen glasses of scotch. So many questions had been thrust on her at once, and her brain had gone into a sort of 'emergency shut down' mode, rendering her able to do only three things: drink, smoke, and yell at Alucard, and seeing as the latter wasn't around, she decided to indulge heavily in the former two.

Guilt also nagged at her; she hadn't meant to fly off the handle at Walter, the man who practically raised her in the absence of her father. But perhaps that's also the reason why she did it. She knew what happened was a lifetime ago, but she couldn't shake off the selfish feeling of betrayal and a niggling hint of jealousy; all these years she thought him a celibate man, now it seemed that even her butler had enjoyed his youth better than her.

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern here."

Integra jumped where she stood, turning with a scowl to meet the ever present smirk on Irving's face. The man sauntered up to her, holding two tumbler's of what she assumed to be whisky. He handed one to her, and she sat it down next to the other empty glasses on the balcony railing.

"And I suppose you're here to enlighten me?" Integra asked dryly as she flicked a bit of ash from her cigar. Irving didn't reply to her straight away. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, from that he retrieved -to Integra's surprise- a thin cigar and proceeded to light it. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I might not do it as habitually as you, but I do enjoy a good cigar now and then." Irving said as he gently inhaled, Integra found it strangely fascinating to watch. When he noticed her staring she quickly turned away to gaze up at the stars again, feeling more than a little silly.

"You like control," He said flatly after a few moments of silence. Integra scoffed, but didn't outright rebuke him, knowing his words held some truth. "If you're not in control it makes you feel uneasy, irritable, and at times it can cause you to act irrationally. Classic case in point would be when you shot my mother in the face." Integra coughed at sputtered at the words.

"She told you?" Integra groaned, not knowing whether to feel more embarrassed or guilty about her actions. Irving laughed, and Integra felt a little relieved that he didn't appear to be openly angry about what she'd done.

"Oh yes, she told me." Irving said as he stubbed out his cigar into the small ashtray Integra had brought with her. "But don't worry, I'm not upset; in fact, it serves to solidify my opinion of you as the beautiful firebrand that the rumours had painted you to be."

"And my 'control' problem doesn't do anything to tarnish your perfect image of me?" Integra mumbled, carefully sidetracking his flattery in an attempt to keep her face the correct colour.

"Nobody's perfect, we all have our quirks and vices, myself included." Irving shrugged, taking a healthy gulp from his drink. "Though I think you should have gone a little softer on poor Walter in there. It wasn't as if the man had purposely gone out to hurt you."

Integra's head dropped, her guilt eating away at her again. "I know, I realise that. You seem to rapidly forget that who I am, and what I do for a living."

"Does that really give you the right to cast all creatures in the same light?" Irving asked seriously, and Integra wondered whether she had offended the man. She considered him for a moment before she gave an answer.

"I don't know," She sighed. "My father raised me to hate vampires, and fear the supernatural. I suppose since then some of my opinions have changed, especially after Alucard saved me."

"Alucard saved you?" Irving asked with surprise.

"Yes," Integra nodded. "When my father died he had chosen me to take over his role in command of Hellsing. My uncle, Richard, took it as a deep personal insult and tried to kill me. Luckily I found Alucard in the basement and he saved me; if it wasn't for him I'd be long dead."

Irving smiled. "I suppose I'll have to thank him for that. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have the good fortune of your company."

"How did we get onto this train of conversation?" Integra asked, all of a sudden feeling quite exposed after gushing away her life story, albeit only a snippet of it.

"I believe I was telling you that nobody was perfect," Irving said as he drained the last of his glass and set it beside Integra's. "Not even you; and thats why we find people beautiful and fascinating. If you were perfect you'd be far too dull, you're much more intriguing and beautiful with your faults laid bare. Especially when you've got a temper and a proverbial killing machine at your disposal. Honestly it's all rather attractive. Is it true that you once sent Alucard to stop an entire horde of vampires in Chechnya?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Integra asked as her face coloured, she was thankful that it was dark enough on the balcony for no one to see it.

"In these 'unique' circles, it is difficult _**not**_ to hear about the exploits of the leader of Hellsing and her crimson clad vampire." Irving replied, gazing up at the sky to see what was so interesting for Integra to look at constantly.

"You know I didn't mean that," Integra admonished but kept her eyes looking upwards. "I meant the _other_ thing you said."

"Is it that hard to accept a compliment?" Irving asked.

"Why even make a compliment in the first place?" She countered, fumbling her thumbs together so that she could restrain the urge to hit him.

"Perhaps it's because I'm a gentleman," Irving shrugged, taking out and lighting another cigar; Integra did the same, and they both noticed it at the same time. "Or perhaps it's because you deserve said compliment?"

Integra blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Unknown to the humans on the balcony, two pairs of crimson eyes observed them from a distance. Seras leaned gently against her master as they quietly eavesdropped on the curious couple from just inside the restaurant. She'd half expected Integra to slap Irving, but the woman had simply stood there and taken his flattery. That, above everything else that had transpired during the evening, was something that pricked the draculina's curiosity; her master's also.

'_She likes him.' _Alucard's voice rumbled in her head. Seras nearly jumped, but that reaction was immediately overpowered by the sheer surprise at his statement.

'_Are you sure?' _She asked, casting quick glances between Irving and her master's master_. 'All he seems to do is irritate her.'_

'_And that's why she likes him,' _Alucard replied. _'Who else do you know that's spoken to our master in such ways and lived to tell the tale, besides myself?'_

'_I suppose you have a point.' Seras conceded._

'_She doesn't even know it yet,' Alucard continued. 'But I can feel it through our connection; I think it's why she's getting so annoyed at him, she doesn't know how to process what's going on. The woman has never known those kinds of emotions before, and she's trying to process them logically.'_

'_That's so sad,_' Seras felt a pang of guilt for her leader. '_To live your whole life and not know something as joyous as the first fluttering of affection.' Integra must have been very lonely in her younger years, sure she must have had Alucard and Walter, but Seras did not know anyone else of note, much less any younger men that would have been Integra's own age._

'_I can sympathise with her.'_

'_What do you mean by that?'_ Seras asked, but Alucard didn't respond. She could feel his mental barriers had been put back up, and it suddenly made her worry. His words had almost seemed sad; she wanted to think more on it, but she was pulled back to present events when he moved away and almost caused her to fall flat on her arse.

* * *

Integra had sensed the commotion by the door, and had been tempted to order her two vampires out onto the balcony so she could shoot them. Sadly, they had slipped away before she got her chance, and now she was back with her original, handsome, problem.

'_Wait, handsome?' _She thought in alarm, realising she'd been staring at Irving for a little longer than what would be deemed appropriate.

Her face immediately reddened again, clearly she'd had too much to drink if she thought the man by her side to be _handsome_. He wasn't unattractive, or ugly, that much was plain and clear, but Integra had _never_ thought of men to be handsome before. Well, there was this one time in her youth when she 'explored' the internet, but that was it. He wasn't handsome. Was he?

"Is something the matter?" Irving asked, curious as to why Integra had put her drink down so suddenly as if it were poison.

"It's nothing," She dismissed him, trying to think of any excuse to keep his questions at bay. "I think I'm just a bit wired after everything that's gone on this evening...and I think that last scotch was one too many."

"Well then, perhaps we should call it a night?" Irving said, offering out a gloved hand to her.

"What about the rest of our dinner? And the dessert?" Integra asked, she didn't want to be rude and snub her hosts, especially after she'd already _shot _one of them. She made a mental note to try and attempt an apology to Amelia when she was feeling more, well, sober.

"Oh please," Irving rolled his eyes, though he laughed whilst he did it. "My mother won't care. Besides I'm sure the others will be staying for a while, so she'll be well entertained." He beckoned her with his hand again, but all Integra could manage was to walk close by as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

The roads were quiet at night, Integra observed. It was eerily peaceful; she was so used to the busy streets of London that never seemed to calm or quell, but out here she could hear herself think. She felt a little better when Walter had fussed over her leaving so early, she'd been sure she'd upset him with her little spat earlier; but in typical British form it was water under the bridge to him and he'd let her go on her way. She'd been forced to remind herself of the amount of times he'd been on the receiving end of her sharp tongue, and felt foolish for thinking he would have taken anything so childish to heart.

They'd both elected to walk back to the villa, it wasn't a great distance and Irving had estimated it would take no more than an hour; enough time to smoke a few cigars and wait for the alcohol to wear off. To her alarm she was finding the man to be more and more tolerable as the night wore on. She'd tried telling herself that it was fatigue and jetlag taking its toll, but ultimately accepted the fact that he was actually a likeable character once you got used to his quirks. The main one being his innate ability to make her blood boil every five minutes; although she noted it didn't feel the same as when Alucard annoyed her, and that made her nervous.

In many ways the two men were quite alike; she could see why Alucard (to her astonishment) found him agreeable. Irving carried himself in the same confident way as Alucard, taking long deliberate strides as he walked. They shared the same taste in red wines, though Irving plainly preferred whisky as his main choice of poison. He also had the same grin; that cocky, devilish, alarmingly charming grin. She didn't know why it annoyed her so much, but it just lit a fire in her that pushed her to want to shove him into a tree; but she restrained herself. And that shocked her.

Her mind was spinning like a top. She kept running over things again and again. She'd lost count on the amount of times Irving had given her reason to punch, kick, or _shoot _him during the evening, but she restrained herself. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing _never _restrained herself when it came to the advances of men. But was he really doing that? Sure, he was being openly flirtatious, and she'd caught him looking at her when Irving thought he otherwise occupied, but he had done nothing more; yes, that's why she restrained herself. He wasn't being serious. Was he?

She soon realised that they were now walking uphill; Irving had said that it would mark the half-way point back to her villa. Her legs were shorter than his and she found herself trailing behind. After a few moments he seemed to have noticed this, slowing his pace so that she could catch up.

"You look rather pensive," He said as he removed his dinner jacket and slung it over his shoulder. "Are you enjoying the calming stillness of the night air?"

Integra couldn't help but chuckle, he _really_ was a lot like Alucard in some ways; perhaps they were related, albeit distantly? He looked at her curiously, clearly wondering what exactly he'd said that was so funny, and she found herself relieved that he'd shaken her from her deep musings.

"What's so funny?" He asked, though the grin on his face betrayed his attempt to feign offence.

"I'm sorry," Integra waved him off. "It's just that you reminded me of Alucard when you said that. He's always saying something cliché like 'It really is a pleasant night'." She tried to do her best imitation of the vampire's deep baritone voice. Apparently she'd failed in her attempt because it sent Irving into a fit of laughter. Her cheeks flushed and she frowned at him, when he didn't stop she thumped him in the arm. "It's not meant to be funny."

"I beg to difer," Irving managed to say as he continued to howl, earning him another, harder thump.

"Oh alright, let's see you try it then." Integra growled, though she, too, was smiling.

"Okay, okay. Give me a moment!" Irving stopped laughing for long enough to clear his throat, though a boyish giggle still escaped him causing Integra to roll her eyes. He eventually regained his composure and leaned a little towards her, cracking his best attempt at the vampire's Cheshire grin. "It really is a pleasant night, _Integra_."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Irving couldn't help but keep the triumphant smile off his face as Integra walked silently next to him, red faced and pouty. He was _definitely_ related to Alucard, she reckoned. He was far too good at that. Though Alucard could always make the hairs stand on the back of her neck, she now realised that Irving could do it for a vastly different reason.

She hadn't worked out yet whether or not that was a bad thing.

* * *

The music had slowed to a lazier tempo; a beautiful melody was played on the strings as the few remaining revellers danced on the floor of the _Royal Pearl_. The gentle cluttering of plates, glasses and other tableware being cleared away echoed in the background as the cleaning staff swooped in to do their duties. Seras could hear it all clear as day, though she paid it no attention for she was far too busy gushing over the love birds that currently dominated the dance floor.

"Wow, they're really good." She had no idea that Walter was such a proficient dancer. As soon as dinner was over he'd practically dragged Amelia to the dance floor; her master had joked that it was the wine, and he was probably right, but it was very cute nonetheless. They had just concluded and excellent waltz before the music had changed, and Seras had found herself daydreaming of Alucard guiding her across the ornate timber floor one day.

"Indeed, it appears our Butler can still surprise us after all these years." Alucard's voice startled her a little. He'd meant to appear mocking in his tone, but Seras could sense the sincerity in his voice, she always could read him. They were sitting together at one of the smaller tables that had yet to be cleared away; Alucard was resting his chin on the knuckles of his hands, his face neutral as always. She could see through it though, his eyes never left the dancing duo, and she knew he was thinking about dancing with Seras as much as she was with him.

"Would you like to?" Seras asked, surprised at both her courage and the fact that it was usually the gentleman that asked the lady to dance, not the other way around. Alucard looked at her for a moment, surprise flashed across his features before disappearing back to indifference as he rose to his feet. Seras froze when he extended his hand to her, she'd half expected him to scoff and turn down her feeble request, but clearly her master was in a more benevolent mood tonight.

"Come along, Seras." He commanded gently, pulling her briskly to his side and walking out to the open area. Seras noted with a smile the surprised faces of Walter and Amelia as Alucard guided her into a gentle rhythm. "Just one dance," He said quietly. "Then we shall leave, I'm tired."

"But master, it's barely midnight." Seras' voice was barely a whisper as her master held her to his chest. Where the hell did this come from? Master was never so _clingy_ back at the mansion.

"It's the middle of the day in England my fledgling," Alucard reminded her. Seras nearly jumped when she felt his hands running through her hair, gently tugging on her blonde locks as they travelled down to her neck. "Even we creatures of the night must allow our internal workings to adjust to a new time-zone. Besides…" He trailed off, his lips still moving but no sound coming from them. Seras noted for the first time a strange flicker in his eyes, something mixed with adoration and disgust.

"Master, is something the matter?' She asked, being careful to not tread on his feet as he almost came to a dead stop.

"I tire of my master's distractions," He said in a voice quieter than a whisper, it was as if some unknown force was causing his breath to hitch. "Remember that we are bonded, Integra and I, just like I am to you Seras. Sometimes the connection between us causes emotions to bleed from one person to the other...like those dreams."

Seras gasped, it was the first time Alucard had openly admitted to knowing about them. She wanted desperately to ask him about it, but she knew he was not yet finished with his explanation.

"The strength of our emotions can determine how much of it is felt through the bond," Alucard continued as he picked up the pace of their dance once more. "Right now my master is feeling strange...I think smitten is the word you would use."

"Oh I see," Seras nodded as everything began to make sense."Which is why you're so-"

"I swear to God you'd better not use the word 'cuddly'..." Alucard warned.

"-affectionate! I was going to say affectionate." Seras half squealed.

"Good." He said with a sense of finality and freed Seras from his arms. "Now let us go; I want to sleep away my master's fascinating new discovery of emotions before they get the better of me."

"You mean if _she_ gets...then you?" Seras trailed off, realising full well the implications of her words.

"I shall say nothing more on the matter."

* * *

"What do you suppose those two were talking about?" Amelia asked as she rested her head on Walter's shoulder. The pair of them eyed the two vampires as they quietly made their exit, Alucard draping one long arm over his childes shoulder.

"When it comes to those two I've not the faintest idea," Walter sighed, remembering for the first time in decades how smooth her hair was to the touch. "Couldn't you just listen in? You're a vampire after all."

"And violate their privacy?" Amelia asked, feigning shock. "No. I know the Count well enough to know when and when not to tread on his grounds."

"I suppose that's reasonable. How did you know Lord Alucard anyway?" Walter asked. The question had actually been niggling him the entire night.

"He freed me from my sire," Amelia said quietly, her voice laced with an unfamiliar undertone of anger. "I'd never wanted to be what I am; and she was a violent, hateful creature. She got what she deserved.

"I see." Walter felt her unease rolling off her in waves. He wanted to ask her more, not least why Alucard (or rather Dracula, then) would go out of his way to save a fledgling that was not his own, but he knew better than to press Amelia now, not after they'd been apart for so long.

The music stopped for a moment as the band prepared their next number for the few couples that still remained on the floor.

"Would you like another drink before we continue?" He asked, and was pleased when he saw her perk right up.

"I'd love one."

* * *

Integra was more than relieved when her villa loomed into view. Her legs were tired, she was beginning to sense the start of a hangover, and her walk with Irving was leaving her flustered for more reasons than simple exercise. He was a monstrous flirt, and she frightened herself when she realised she liked it.

"You didn't have to walk all the way here." She said, not knowing how to politely part ways with the man. A part of her inner conscience was almost sad to say goodbye, but she quickly told that voice to shut it and leave her be.

"It's no problem for me," Irving said merrily, though he did sound a little out of breath. "I'm not one to let a beautiful lady walk home by herself in the dead of night."

"I suppose one of your monsters might jump out and eat me," Integra teased, trying to ignore his flattery, although she was also half serious. "Or am I allowed to think myself safe?

"They all live on the other side of the island," Irving pointed to some mountains in the distance. "To the east. Most of our guests come here for solitude. The main resort on this island is mainly here to make the money that supports the upkeep of this place. There's not a lot of them, only twenty-six live her at the moment."

"Will I be seeing any of them?" Integra asked.

"If you wish," Irving replied. "I'm sure we can arrange introductions; perhaps it might change your views on such things? They're all perfectly friendly, if you can believe it."

Integra shrugged. She didn't think it would make a difference, but she decided it would be better to humour the man. "I suppose I might. But no promises Irving. And I expect a _proper _explanation about this place tomorrow; no more tip-toeing."

He nodded, and they fell into an awkward silence as they approached the door to the villa. Integra suddenly found herself becoming increasingly nervous, and it didn't help that she was getting the occasional snippet of smugness emanating from Alucard's connection to her. _Eavesdropping bastard, _she thought. He couldn't very well just leave her in peace. Not that she wanted to be alone with Irving, or anyone else for that matter. No, she just wanted her solitude. Yes, Solitude.

Irving pulled out his phone and typed in a quick message before putting it away. Integra looked at him and he shrugged. "I don't want to walk back down, I sent for a car."

"Lazy," Integra said cheekily, immediately realising that not all of the whisky had left her. "Well, I'd better go in. I want to get some water in me before I get a jet-lag fuelled hangover in the morning."

"Very well," Irving nodded. "I'll drop by around eleven-ish, if that's alright? We still have the rest of the island to tour as you get settled."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning...Um, goodnight." She said slightly hastily.

"Goodnight." He said, and Integra froze where she stood when she felt his lips brush her cheek for the briefest instant.

By the time she'd regained the ability to move, bringing her hand up to where she still felt the ghost of his breath, Irving was already in his car and halfway down the mountain road.

* * *

**A/N: Well, ain't that a little bit cute? :3**

**Thank god this chapter is done. For those of you wondering, YES, I was stuck on this chapter since November. But the demon of writer's block hath finally been slain by my mighty hand!**

**P.S - I did check this, twice, but I apologise if any errors have been missed.**


End file.
